Book Two : Metal
by DeathscytheVII
Summary: When a new deadly metalbending enemy emerges and threatens to plunge the world into war once more, will Avatar Korra have what it takes to stop them?
1. Contents

_金_

_Book 2  
_

**_ Metal_**

* * *

**_Summary: _**Months have passed since Korra has defeated Amon and the Equalists. But the fight is not over, Korra must master the final element of Air, while combating forces that threaten to throw the world into war once again.

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Homecoming - _**___Kor__ra confronts a dark spirit as it threatens to destroy the Southern Air Temple_  


_**Chapter 2 : The Steel Sovereigns -** A new metal bending triad surfaces in Republic City, and Korra and Chief Lin are forced to take drastic steps to stop them, and their mysterious leader, Hagane.  
_

_**Chapter 3: Tales of Republic City - **Tales of our heroes as they live their lives in the big city  
_

_**Chapter 4: The Kyoshi Guard - **When the Red Monsoons and Steel Sovereigns team up to terrorize the city , General Bumi calls in his own elite guard to aid the Avatar, the Kyoshi Guard. __Mako meanwhile, becomes worried that Korra is relying a bit too much on the Avatar state._  


_**Chapter 5 : The Underground - **Asami's business competitor, Verick, offers Bolin a chance to restart his bending career a new Pro-Bending Arena: The Underground.  
_

_**Chapter 6 : The Scar **  
_

**Chapter 7 : A Warrior's Tears**_**  
**_

_**Chapter 8 : **__**Missing** _  


___**Chapter 9 : Goliath**____  
_

_**Chapter 10 : City of Steel****  
**_

_**Chapter 11 : The Fire Lord **  
_

_**Chapter 12 : Steel Vengeance****  
**_

_**Chapter 13 : Harmony**_


	2. Homecoming pt 1

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Korra, just playing in the sandbox ;)**  
_

* * *

_Earth..._

_Fire..._

_Air..._

___Water..._

_When I was a boy, my father, Avatar Aang, told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War._

_Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations, a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world, could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land, Republic City._

_Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. And like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar, began anew.  
_

* * *

_金_

_The Lost Book _

**_ Metal_**

_Chapter 1 : Homecoming_**_  
_**

* * *

Never really thinking of herself as the artistic type, Korra nevertheless was taken away by the beauty and splendour of the Southern Water tribe capital. On the rare trips she took with Master Katara outside the White Lotus compound, she had always found herself entranced by the majestic ice sculptures and igloos that were a part of her native land, but this year, with the coming of the New Moon Festival, where water tribe members from the North and South united for a week of celebration, the Southern Tribe had gone out in style to impress. Lanterns adorned the city streets, giving the glacial city a warm glow that cut through even the harsh blizzards. Fountains, streams and waterfalls were hastily constructed, outlined in formal patterns with canals carved into the streets, giving the city an air of the formality that their Northern cousins were used to. It was a time of celebration, for families north and south to come together and reconnect. Korra would always remember the stories Master Katara would share with her during her water bending training, how the Southern tribe had nearly been wiped out by the one hundred years war, and with the help of Avatar Aang, and the generous support given by their Northern brothers and sisters, the Southern tribes had been able to recover and prosper again.

Yet, that was the past, it was now her duty to uphold the legacy of Avatar Aang for the future. And her place of honor at the table spoke volumes of the respect both tribes reserved for her. At first, she felt she didn't do a lot to deserve it, and while it was fun being the avatar, perks and all, she seriously doubted she would be able to match the accomplishments Aang had against the Fire Nation. Now, months later, having settled scores with Amon and the Equalists, she was not only a fully realised avatar, but had saved the world as well. She was her own person now, having grown outside of Aang's shadow. And she would continue his legacy, and forge her own path as well.

Those thoughts of course, were put on the back burner as Korra observed the mountains of mouth watering plates put in front of her. The best of Southern Water tribe delicacies. Sea prune stew, fried octopus and sea crab, blubbery seal jerky and her personal favourite, two headed fish soup.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's dive right in!" Bolin, eager to get a shot at the famed southern water tribe noodles that were his favourites, eagerly attacked the plate with his chopsticks, to the surprise of the surrounding water tribe delegates. Korra's parents, Katara as well as Tenzin were present at the table, and while Tenzin furrowed his brow a bit at this breach in protocol, the rest of them seemed happy that their guest was enjoying his time here.

"You'll have to excuse my brother." Mako, his red scarf drapped over his face due to the freezing weather, apologized in advance as his brother gourged himself. "Sometimes he can't help himself."

"Let him have fun Mako." Korra smiled at the firebender, "My mom prides herself on her green seaweed noodles. Besides...we all deserve a break, you know, saving Republic City and all."

Mako's frown at his brother softened, and he brushed the back of his neck. "I guess, watching him even makes me hungry. Guy's like a vaccum."

"Say WHAT?" Bolin eyed his brother evilly, noodles still in his mouth. Mako enjoyed the laugh at his brother's expense.

A mischievous grin appeared on Korra's face, as he decided to even the scales.

"That's the spirit Mako, here you can try this one then." Korra gave her hand a playful flick.

"Wha-?" Mako gasped in surprise as Korra playfully, scooping a spoonful of two headed fish soup into his mouth, with a little help from her waterbending. Before the firebender could even realize what happened, he was already swallowing one of the Southern water tribes most...exotic delicacies.

"My favourite." Korra smirked. "How do you like it?"

"Its...*gulp*...delicious." Mako's face turned green instantly. "You'll have to excuse me a moment." The young firebender tried to maintain his cool, but soon found himself gunning for the nearest igloo, holding his mouth closed. Both Bolin and Korra burst out laughing at this scene. Revenge was a dish best served via water bending.

Korra smiled in genuine pleasure. Mako could be a bit stiff at times, but she loved it everytime she managed to crack his mature, 'tough guy' routine.

"HIYA POPS!"

A hand suddenly slapped her on the back, and Korra barely managed to avoid having her face planted into the dishes on the table.

She groaned, and turned around to see the United Forces Leader, General Bumi grinning at her, earmuffs and military greatcoat and all.

"Oh...um, hi General Bumi."

"No need to be so formal dad, we're family! Say...remember all those times we were kids you'd force me to eat those Sea prunes? Well it's payback time pops!" The General laughed maniacally, wrapping his arm around Korra's neck and shoulders, embracing her like a long lost buddy, and coincidentally squeezing the air out of her.

"Ahem." A voice greeted both fo them from behind, and Korra turned around in her seat to see Tenzin.

"I think you've smothered Korra enough for now brother, why don't you play with the children while we talk?"

Bumi contemplated for a second,

"Sure, no prob Bro! I'll just continue on with Meelo and his next airbending technique. The lost art of fart bending."

"What? Wait..so THAT's where he learned-" Tenzin's face turned red with embarassment, but before he could stop him, Bumi had already vanished into the crowd, his children screaming with joy as they saw their favourite uncle approach. He groaned, knowing all too well how much of a role his brother played in Meelo's...eccentricity. But he decided it was enough to let the kids play for a bit. He turned back to Korra.

"You'll have to forgive my brother...he's a bit eccentric at times. Some would even say a mad genius."

"I noticed." Korra smiled, rubbing the raw muscles on her neck from Bumi's embrace.

"In any case, I just want you to know how proud of you I am. You've come a long way Korra." Despite having heard the same compliment for the millionth time from her relatives and admirers, Korra beamed at having her old master praise her.

"Now you are ready for your next stage of training." Tenzin remarked.

Korra's face drooped a bit. Uh oh. Tenzin was making the _'serious training'_ face. He gestured for Korra to follow him, and she excused herself politely, leaving Bolin alone to fend off against the onslaught of Bumi and Meelo.

"Let me guess...sprituality?" Korra said, slightly disappointed. She had already connected with Aang and the previous avatars when they granted her control of the Avatar state. Wasn't that enough?

"No." Tenzin said, to her surprise. "I believe my father meant for you to find your own path to that, as he did. I was referring to your airbending."

"You have the basics down, and now that your airbending block is gone, it's time I show you how to master it as my father did." The airbending master placed his hands on her shoulder.

"These arrow tattoos represent the mark of a true airbending master. My father spent years teaching me everything he knew. Now, it's my duty to pass it onto you." He gripped her shoulder tightly, and Korra's features softened as she caught the tone of relief in his voice, almost a solitary longing. It must have been a piece of the immense burden for Tenzin to carry on his father's legacy alone. Now, she would help ensure that he and his family were not the only ones keeping the art alive.

Korra nodded formally, clearing her throat and solemnly thanking her airbending teacher as a pupil. "Thank you Master Tenzin, it would be my honor to finish my airbending training with you."

"Mastering the art is difficult, but I know you can do it." The old master smiled confidently.

"So...where do we start?"

"I know by now you aren't the most...how shall I put it...orthodox student, so I already have an idea that you may be more receptive to."

"And that is?" Korra raised her eyebrow in curiousity.

"I've been planning something like this for a while now, and since we're close by, now's probably the best time. I think it's time I take you to my father's home. The Southern Air Temple."

* * *

The festival had lasted several days, during which Korra had taken much time to catch up with her parents, Tonraq and Senna. Master Katara was there as well to see them off, as several dozen air acolytes brought along a herd of air bison for the trip, each one laden with supplies. Mako, having recovered from his earlier encounter with the two headed fish, was there with Bolin as well, watching in awe at the herd of flying creatures. The blizzards had passed and for the first time in days, the South Pole skies were a vibrant orange and blue. Clear skies.

"Remember Korra, whatever happens, know we will always love you." Senna said warmly as she embraced her daughter, giving her a packet of southern water tribe foods she prepared beforehand.

"Aw mom..." Korra blushed a little bit, noticing that Mako and Bolin were watching. Tonraq himself patted Korra on the head. "You got a smart head on your shoulders Korra. I know you'll succeed at whatever you put your mind to." Then he leaned in to whisper into her ear, his gaze fixed on the firebender._ "If that Mako kid does anything funny to you, let me know. Or at least save some scraps for me"_ He gave her a playful nudge

_"_Now now dad, i can take care of myself." Korra replied. "Besides, I know Mako wouldn't doing anything to hurt me, I'll be fine."

Tonraq put on his best serious face for show, but eventually he lightened up, his daughter seeing straight through his routine. He chuckled. "I know Korra, I trust you. You are old enough to make your own decisions now. Just don't forget your pa and ma while you're off seeing the world okay?"

The young avatar nodded. "I'll write every chance i get. I promise."

"Master Katara." Korra bowed respectfully to her water bender teacher as she approached her, a small bottle necklace in her hand.

"Korra, the next step in your journey won't be easy, so I want you to have this." She handed the small bottle to her. "It is water from the sacred pool of the Northern Water tribe. It is said to contain mystical properties when it comes to healing."

"Wow...so this is like Moon spirit water?" Korra gazed at the water, entraced by the way it seemed to radiate light.

"That's one way of putting it." The old waterbender smiled gently. "I hope it won't come to it, but you never know when it will come in handy."

**"Allllright!"** General Bumi shouted, rushing up to Katara and giving her a formal military salute. "Thanks for the hospitality Mom, but we're all prepped and ready to go. No time to waste if we want to get dad back up to speed!"

Tenzin sighed as he approached the the conversation, weary at his Brother's lack of restraint. It reminded him of another **someone** he had trained.

Katara chuckled softly. "Remember to look out for one another. And remember to pack that extra underwear I told you about." She told her two sons in her motherly tone.

Tenzin's face lit up red in embarassment, and Korra couldn't stifle a small laugh. Maybe this training wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Katara, Senna and Tonraq waved goodbye as the three bisons lifted off with their cargo. Pema and the kids were on one bison, while on the other Bumi was literally talking the ears off of Tenzin, who held the reins of the air bison with a vice grip as he tried to ignore his brother's ramblings. That left Korra, Bolin and Mako on the third sky bison as they lifted off, waving goodbye to their friends and family of the Southern Water tribe, which slowly became distant dots as they gained altitude.

"That was fun Korra. Thanks again for inviting us! I didn't think i'd get sick of seaweed noodles, but your mom makes the best!" Bolin said with excitement, he and his brother had spent their whole lives in Republic city, and the chance to see more of the outside world was a welcome change to him.

"It's a shame Asami couldn't be here." Bolin said, knowing full well that she had her hands full now that she was the leader of Future Industries. He would have to make sure to pay her a visit when they got back.

"No problem Bo, anytime." Korra gave his shoulder a light punch. "Asami will come next time, she told me herself! That way, she can see me when I clobber you in the sea prune eating challenge."

"HAH! You're on! When we get back to Republic City you are going down. Bo-lin, world champion sea prune eater. Right here!" The earthbender pointed to himself in glowing exaggeration.

Both benders laughed as they shared the joke, but Mako himself didn't look too good. Probably because his stomach didn't agree with the combination of being on a sky bison AND the sea prunes. "Um...are you alright?" The waterbender asked with a touch of concern as she snuggled next to him.

"I'm fine." Mako put up a weak smile. "Just not used to Southern Water tribe cuisine I guess. don't get me wrong it was delicious! But...probably ate too much of it. Stupid Bolin."

"Nobody forced you Bro." The Earthbender grinned conspiratorically.

"Look..." Korra said awkwardly. "If it's about that little incident with the two headed fish stew...I'm sorry for doing that. It's probably not something I should do now that we're dating and all but it's just...well I feel like i can do anything with you around."

Mako shook his head, pulling her closer to his face as she spoke softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way Korra. That's one of the reasons why I love you. You're not afraid to be..well .you."

"I love you too." She said warmly, as she embraced him with another kiss. While Bolin, and his companion, the fire ferret Pabu squeaked as it wrapped itself around Bolin's shoulers like a long scarf.

"Know how you feel Pabu buddy... Know how you feel." Bolin said awkwardly as he watched Korra and Mako in their little make out session.

* * *

The flight over the Batola ridge didn't take long and soon the airbender kids were screaming in excitement at having spotted the first spires of the Southern Air Temple. Even from afar, it was like looking at a window into the past. Instead of the gritty steel and concrete skyscrapers of Republic City, the air temple by comparison seemed to blend in harmoniously with the mountain top, with rock structures etched into the mountainside and forests, narrow and windy trails and majestic blue spires dotting the landscape. Korra's eyes lit up as she saw the mountain top, and she felt a strange and immediate attachement to this place, almost like it was the icy tundra of her southern water tribe home. At the same time she felt a strange sense of fulfillment, as though being back here had filled an empty part of her she hadn't known.

"Whoa..." Bolin and Mako, both taken aback by this piece of history, stared in awe at the sight. Meanwhile, beside them, the airbender Kids were flying beside them in their gliders. Meelo and Ikki playing chase while Jinora, the bookworm as usual, began rattling off facts about the place to their guests

"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple. Home of Avatar Aang. One of the four main temples of the air nomads, this is where my dad, avatar aang and roku earned their airbending mastery..."

Mako, while absorbing as much of Jinora's speech as he could, noticed that Korra was still watching the air temple closing in on them, still having not said a word. she was sitting down, drawing her knees close to her chin. Her previous look of pure exhilaration replaced by an almost solemn contemplation.

"Hey Korra...you alright?" Mako asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Korra turned around, as if snapped out of a day dream. "Huh? Of course I am, what do you mean?" She asked.

"You're crying." The firebender said, his features showing concern.

"What? I'm not-" Korra shook her head out of the trance, but she felt a stream of liquid flowing from her left eye, a small gentle trickle. Whatever she was feeling at that point, happiness, or a deep pain and sadness, she didn't know.

"Aang..." she said almost unconsciously, wiping away the tear, feeling for a second an immense flash of images come through to her. Images of Joy, nostalgia, sorrow, pain and ultimately. Flames.

"I guess Tenzin was right, this place may just be helping you with your spiritual connection." Mako said earnestly.

"Yeah, i guess so..." Korra replied uneasily. If that was true though, what did it mean? And why was she feeling so uneasy about it?

* * *

"It is my honor to welcome you to our humble home. I am the head monk of the Southern Air Temple, you may call me Yong-Ten." The air temple monk was a short, bald and heavy set man, but with a kind gentle face. He bowed politely to his guests as they descended off the bison. The Air acolytes bowed in respect as Councilman Tenzin, along with Bumi, followed the Avatar.

"Yong-Ten. Thank you for having us on such short notice." Tenzin said warmly as he shook hands with his old friend.

"Anything for the grand master, oh _wise councilman_." Yong-Ten bowed his head in respect, giving Tenzin the title jokingly. Tenzin sighed, knowing full well that as an airbender he had perhaps remained too attached to earthly concerns, even he wasn't above a slight, if not friendly reprimand from a fellow Air nomad.

"Now," the old monk smiled genially. "Let's see our young trust."

Tenzin nodded, gesturing at Korra to approach the grand monk.

"Korra, this is Master Yong-Ten, perhaps the most enlightened master I've had the pleasure of knowing all these years. He runs the Southern Air Temple as a favour for my father."

Yong-Ten nodded meekly at Korra. "Avatar Aang was a great soul. And it is my privilege and honor to carry on his legacy. Although the airbenders are gone, their ideals remain. As long as there are people willing to make the trek up this mountain in search of their answers, I will be here to guide them." The monk gestured towards the other parts of the air temple, where dozens of fellow Air acolytes were practicing ancient airbending forms, others tending to a herd of sky bison. To Korra, this just seemed odd.

"Isn't that a bit difficult, considering you're all non-benders?" Korra couldn't help asking, instantly kicking herself for being so disrespectful in front of Tenzin.

Instead of being offended however, Monk Yong-Ten smiled patiently. "Airbending is more than about producing blasts of air, young Avatar. It is about detachment, and freedom, letting go of our worldly material needs to achieve spiritual enlightenment. Anyone, bender or non-bender, can appreciate and achieve that."

As if to prove his point, he pointed to a group of Air Acolytes who were training using the spinning Airbending Gates. The same ones that had clobbered her months ago when she started training with Tenzin, but the Acolytes, non-benders at that, were flowing through the gates effortlessly. Like the leaf in the wind. For non-benders, they seemed like natural airbenders and Korra felt a tinge of appreciation and admiration at them having accomplished such a difficult task, which took her weeks to even succeed once.

"I'm sorry Monk Yong-Ten. It's just that, I guess with fighting the equalists and all, I just saw only our differences." Korra said.

"All life is sacred, Avatar Korra. Whether it is bender or non-bender, we each have our own connection to the spirits and ultimately, this world. We are all one in the same." The old monk replied.

Tenzin nodded. "It was my father's hope that one day, with the amount of people seeking the knowledge of the airbenders, that the air nomads of his time could be reborn anew. And balance finally restored. Much work still needs to be done, but we are heading for the right path. And now, with you here, we can start."

He placed a hand on Korra's shoulder, a small grin on his face, something that took Korra completely by surprise.

"But first, let's play a game."

* * *

"WHEEEEE! This is fun!" Ikki shouted with glee as she twirled the ball effortlessly on her fingertips, a stream of air constantly causing it to spin. She stood on one of the many thickets of densely packed wooden totems, each one of vary height and sturdiness. Korra watched as a mischievous grin flashed on the seven year old.** Oh, now it's on.**

With a thrust, the spinning air ball quickly accelerated towards Korra, and her head spun as she saw it ricochet side to side in seemingly random directions, until it finally shot straight towards her.

"No **way**, i'm losing to a seven year old!" The Avatar sent forth a burst of air towards the spinning airball, which softened it's approach, but by then ikki had already glided towards Korra's side of the field, and using her glider as a staff, sent a huge wave of wind straight towards the airball and Korra, which sent both ball and avatar flying back towards a rotating gate which counted as a score post. Korra gave an unceremonious 'oof' as she landed flat on the ground in a pile of dust.

"WHOOHOO! Ikki five, Korra, ZIP!"

Bolin and Mako laughed, despite the fact that they knew Korra was perhaps one of the most amazing and talented girls they ever met, it still amused them to see her getting so dominated by a seven year old at her own game.

Tenzin patiently explained the meaning of the game as Korra got up, brushing the dust off herself. A hardened competitive glare in her eye.

"You showed me with your pro-bending that you learn best in certain, unorthodox environments. Well, what better way to teach you then Airball? It challenges not only your finesse and dexterity, but also your control. You must anticipate where your opponent will strike and have the agility to move and think on the fly."

"Kind of like Pro-bending...but much faster." Bolin observed.

"You...could say that." Tenzin remarked, not entirely comfortable with the idea of comparing an ancient airbender past time with the physical brutality of a pro bending game.

"Alright!" Korra summoned a blast of air beneath her feet, placing herself back on the top of the stilt. Airball in hand. "I think i got this."

Ikki giggled as she readied her glider staff. "Whenever you're ready newbie!"

Now it was Korra's turn to grin. "We'll see whose the newbie." She rushed forward, shooting the ball off one of the leftmost stilts, which bounced straight towards Ikki's goal. The young airbender was faster though, and one swift flick of her airglider put up a wind wall which stopped the ball in it's tracks, and sending it shooting straight up in the air. Seeing the opening, with Korra out of position, Ikki prepared a blast of air for the precise moment when the airball came down.

Suddenly however, she noticed the shadow engulfing her, and she looked up, seeing Korra had pre-empted her. Her eyes suddenly glowing pure white as she entered the avatar state, a tornado began forming on the field, spinning the airball in circles above the stilts. The airball accelerated more and more, until finally Korra made contact with it in a spinning kick, sending it **straight **at Ikki and the gates behind her.

"EEEK!" Ikki dived out of the way, just in time to see the ball, and spinning gates, explode into a million pieces of splinter and metal, throwing up a huge dust cloud in it's wake.

"WHOO HOO! whose the newbie now!" Korra thrust both her arms in the air, sticking her tongue out playfully at Ikki. Tenzin meanwhile, found his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hey!" Ikki shouted, "That was cheating!"

"All's fair in Love, War, and Airball." The Avatar snickered.

"Korra! This is supposed to be an exercise for you to master it yourself. Please refrain from going into the avatar state."

"It was only for a second Tenzin! Besides, I think i got the basics down. Let's get onto the next course!"

Jinora stepped up to the plate now, along with Meelo. "Let's see her beat me." she said confidently.

* * *

"Come on Korra, at this rate you won't catch me!" Jinora and the rest of the airbending kids laughed as they rode their airscooters across the Air temple. Traversing multiple obstacles along the way, in the form of shocked Air Acolytes, the spinning gates, and several of the winding rooms and hallways whenever the race took them indoors.

Korra grunted as she tried to maintain the spin of the airscooter below her, but the kids were just too natural at it, she had to focus on not just keeping the spherical movements of the air in place but to actually turn it as well.

"WOOO! go Korra!" Mako shouted at the finish line.

"You go girl!" Bolin offered his own support as well, while General Bumi stood by with the finishing line flag.

"It'll be a close one." Bumi said with a grin as he saw the four airbenders swerve around the final path of obstacle. Korra having overtaken Meelo and Ikki, and just a few feet behind Jinora. At the speed Jinora was going though, there was no hope that Korra could catch up to her.

Then Korra's eyes glowed white.

With a mischievous grin, Korra's airscooter suddenly accelerated immensely, shooting straight past the leader and propelling her past the finish line. Leaving Jinora and the rest of the airbenders in a cloud of dust.

Bumi grinned in slight approval, if only because it was probably giving his little brother a field day. Sometimes it was best to just sit back and watch life work it's magic.

"The Avatar is the winner!" The General announced in a mockingly formal tone. Bolin and Mako cheered, offering their congratulations as well.

The airbender kids stopped as they crossed the finish line. Jinora, feeling cheated of her victory, was the first to express her outrage. "No fair!"

"Yeah!" Ikki said accusingly. "You can't go into the avatar state to win!"

She gave the girls a raspberry in jest, which winded them up even more. But everyone stopped laughing when Tenzin showed up, his face stern and serious.

"Korra, the avatar state is not meant to be used as a booster rocket!"

"What? It was a legit play!" She protested.

"You obviously do not appreciate the power and responsibility that comes with the avatar state." Tenzin huffed, trying vainly to reassert his calm. He sighed. "I urge you to show restraint on this."

Korra threw her arms up in the air, restraint? She hated that word. Back when she was still an avatar-in-training, she understood, but not now.

"I'm a full avatar now Tenzin! Why limit myself when I can just use it to win? Back in republic city, I knew why I had to hide, to be patient, because I wasn't ready. But I am now! If I had this before, Amon wouldn't have destroyed half of Republic City. So many people wouldn't have had their bending taken away or suffered. I would have taken him down in one shot!"

"That's not the point Korra-" Tenzin tried to explain.

"No, I think that is the point, I don't see why I need to do this. I mean...what's the harm in it? The last thing I want is failing knowing I could have done more." Having ran out of patience long ago, she stormed out of the airbending field.

"Korra! wait!" Mako chased after her, and Bolin meekly offered his apologies while he and Pabu followed suit.

"Sometimes I don't know why I bother." Tenzin sighed in defeat, while Ikki and Jinora solumnly embraced their father. Even Bumi was taken aback by the sudden outburst, but Meelo broke the mood by promptly fart bending into his uncle's face.

"Taste my Fury!"

* * *

Miles away...A dark howl swept through the forest. Feral. Dangerous.

Branches and twigs snapped and cracked as it scrapped it's way along the hills, twisted, dark, menacing.

The claws flexed, slicing through the trees in an instant as it slid in the forest, leaving a trail of devastation in it's wake. It howled a cry that echoed through the foliage of the trees, enough to quake the hearts of the strongest wolves and creatures that foolishly stood in its way. An unrelenting rage beat within its heart; a cacophony of individual screams and cries that became lost in a sea of torment and pain, searing itself into it's flesh. Spines and scythe-like blades protruded from it's flanks, a manifestation of the chaos and hatred that gave it life, that gave it purpose.

It sniffed in the darkness, and it's eyes opened. A scent from long ago. A scent it would never forget. Nor forgive.

It tasted prey.


	3. Homecoming pt 2

Mako gasped as he ran up the cliff steps of the air temple, various air acolytes wisely dodging out of the way as the hot headed fire bender chased after her. It took him a few minutes of searching after he and Bolin agreed to split up, but he finally found her. After storming out of the training grounds, and leaving Tenzin and the rest of the group, Mako wandered through the hallowed halls of the Southern Air Temple until finally finding her standing at one of the airbender statue balconies. Perching herself at the railing and staring blankly at the cliff's edge.

Mako took a few steps towards her, and Korra looked back at him, her gaze tense, but she softened her look once the firebender approached her.

She sighed. "I already know what you're gonna say." Korra replied as though she went through the motions before. "I was being unfair to Tenzin, and I probably am, but it's just so frustrating."

Mako, after catching his breath, shook his head, taking up the spot beside her. "I wasn't going to say that at all."

Korra looked out into the vast landscape of the southern air temple, shaking her head wearily.

"It's just that, when I was told I was the Avatar. It felt like the coolest thing in the world you know? Being able to bend all the elements. Bringing balance to the world. I'd figure I could do anything, and see everything. But my entire life has been nothing but a cage."

"I spent my entire life at this compound, training myself, pushing myself hard every day to be like the Avatar that Aang was." Korra felt the frustration in her as she spoke, as though years of training and restrictions were finally coming out in full form. All her life, she had been training. Never allowed to wander outside the compound, always listening to the instructions as her trainers tried to shape her, to mold her into this person she wasn't, like some kind of malleable object. Not a person. She sighed, taking a glance at the air monk statue, whose name she somehow knew was Monk Gyatso, and wondered whether Aang ever had the same issues she's faced when they trained him.

"It was like they're trying to force me to become someone I'm not." Korra confessed, and Mako nodded in sympathy, knowing full well what the pressures the world could put on one individual.

"I don't know, sometimes, I just feel they see me as the avatar, and not just me, Korra. You know?"

"That's not true," Mako offered. "Tenzin doesn't want you to be anyone but yourself. You know that, remember right after Amon took your bending away."

"-I'd rather not." Korra replied sternly.

"When he did though, we were all there right with you. No one cared whether or not you were the avatar or not, we all cared about. Tenzin cared for you. I cared for you." The firebender said earnestly, embracing her shoulder warmly.

"Thanks." Korra smiled, "I guess Tenzin just kinda triggered that reaction from me...sorry I just can't help but feel that way."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Korra, it's okay to feel frustrated. I know, trust me."

Korra didn't say anything else after that, nothing else needed to be said. Mako pulled her closer for a warm, loving hug. He'd never seen this side of Korra before, insecure, vulnerable, and he realized that Korra was showing a side of her to him that very few others had seen. And he did his best to console her. She sighed wearily, giving in, and relaxed in his embrace, just the two of them, staring off into the landscape and for the first time in days - in this short yet blissfully eternal moment together - she felt at peace.

* * *

The next morning went rather well. Korra went back to Master Tenzin, and apologized for her behaviour the other day. The Airbender, patient and understanding as always, forgave his pupil and soon the pair began training in the advanced air bending forms. Leaving Mako and Bolin as spectators as they watched Korra attempt the air-wheel that Tenzin had used so masterfully against the Equalist Mechatanks.

Mako watched all of this with avid curiosity, the graceful flow of the motions and poses that Tenzin and Korra went through, conjuring up blasts and spirals of air in shapes and forms he'd never seen before. The other monks and air acolytes had gathered around the training ground as well, eager to see a rare display of air bending mastery.

"You seem to take an avid interest in the training." Mako turned around and saw Master Yong Ten smiling cordially.

"You could say that. It's my first time seeing airbenders train." The firebender admitted. "Some of the movements I've never seen before, but they look useful in a fight, of course, not that I would use it like that, with the whole non-violence thing and all."

Both men paused as Korra used this moment to airslice an airbending gate in half, throwing up clouds of dust and rubble in the distance. '_WOOHOO, let's see an equalist stop that!_'

"Most of us anyway." Yong-Ten laughed, enjoying Mako's surprise.

"If you are interested, I can offer to show you some insights into the ways of the fire bending masters and how to improve your technique. I cannot have Master Tenzin monopolizing the attentions of my guests."

That offer made Mako's eyebrow shoot up in surprise.

"You...train me? But I'm a fire bender, wouldn't it be odd, considering ...you know, the past?"

Master Yong-Ten gave a friendly chuckle. "Young trust, what you say is true. The Fire nation did destroy the Air Normads long ago. But that is in the past. Holding onto revenge that transcends lifetimes is like holding a two-headed ratviper. While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself. I would not wish that onto my kin."

Yong Ten gestured towards Mako, then himself. "Although we both carry on the spirit of Air and Fire, we were not those men, and we never will be. We are simply here and now. To me, it is as simple as that."

"With all due respect Master Yong ten, how you can teach me fire bending?"

"One does not have to bend to know the forms." Master Yong Ten explained. "I've had the honor of meeting several firebending masters in my lifetime. Most of whom have shown me a great deal in their writings."

"I'd never figure firebending masters would visit here."

"And why not? Fire and air are complimentary. Without air, there is nothing to give fire life. They are both around us, full of energy, and are a source of life. In ancient times, the greatest fire bending masters knew the relationship between Fire and Air. They understood Air's energy and power, and harnessed it into their fire bending, and became better for it." Yong Ten explained.

"If you are interested, I can show you the scrolls."

Mako took another look at Korra as she worked with Tenzin on another bending form. But Bolin nodded towards his brother. "Go ahead Bro, Pabu and I will keep an eye on Korra."

"Thanks Bolin," Mako said, running off to his own private training ground. "I'll be back before you know it."

* * *

"This stuff is hard." Mako scratched his head as he looked over the scrolls. Even during his days as a pro bender, Mako had always been interested in improving his technique. While some of his trainers called him gifted, he didn't have any formal education in the bending arts, having learned it all from the streets. But this was beyond him, all of the scrolls covered forms he'd never seen before, one advanced one known as the 'dancing dragon'. The air temple Monk explained that travellers from all over had offered their material and wordly goods in exchange for the secrets of learning the airbending ways. Some included powerful and ancient scrolls from libraries around the world.

"Wisdom never comes easy my friend." Yong Ten said patiently as he handed more scrolls to Mako, who was already trying one of the basic forms on his own.

"Lightning re-direction." He read the details over with interest. "I've done this before, but it's great to see the original technique." Mako replied, already mimicking the forms presented in the scroll. Pointing his right arm into the air at a right angle, and focusing the energy from his hand into his shoulder.

"Some say that it was developed by the exchange of ideas between a waterbender and a firebender." Yong-Ten offered helpfully as he joined Mako in the forms of the redirection technique.

"What is this one called?"

"That one." Yong-Ten grabbed the scroll, scanning it quickly before shaking his head. "I am not sure. They say the original master who developed the technique died without naming it, but it is a curious form. Very static, with a heavy focus on controlling your energy and chi, harnessing it in your stomach and projecting it out through your forehead."

"Projecting energy? How? And for what?"

"You'd have to be a bender to know." Yong-Ten replied. "However, you can see the importance of the air around the user acting as a conduit for the energy. of this technique. Whatever it's purpose is. A firebender with a good understanding of the airbending principles can make great use of this stance whether in defense or attack."

Mako read the scroll, and tried to do the form himself. Planting his feet firmly into the ground, and breathing in, and focusing his Chi energy upward, trying to picture the energy flowing from the tip of his forehead.

Nothing.

"I guess this technique is too advanced for me right now."

"Then I guess you can have a project along with the avatar. She may help you along with your development better than I can."

"No, you've already shown me a great deal Master Yong-Ten." Mako graciously bowed towards his host. "Thank you, I'll use this knowledge to better improve my bending."

"I am pleased you enjoyed this young firebender. Who knows? Maybe one day you will carve your own path, as these masters had done themselves."

* * *

Night had fallen at the Southern air temple, and after a hard day of training for everyone, the gang decided to tuck in for the night. The air acolytes had been kind enough to offer them their own quarters on the hillside of the mountain, with a view of the majestic Batola range, now covered in a fresh blanket of snow that followed the New Moon Winter Solstice. Although the Southern Air Temple did not have the lights and sounds of the bustling Republic City, it still held it's own quiet beauty. Korra, although exhausted from the day's trials, smiled as she gazed at the hundreds of candles that lit up the Southern Air Temple, covered in snow, it reminded her a lot of her native Southern Water Tribe.

The Air Acolytes had managed to fly Naga in today, and the Polar Bear Dog was estatic at having been reunited with it's master. Tenzin had told her about Naga and how she squabbled with Oogi the Sky Bison, making it difficult for them to figure out a safe method of transport. Eventually, they managed to latch her onto ropes carried by two other bison. Needless to say Naga was feeling relieved at being on the ground, and safely with her master and companion again.

"Oh Naga, I missed you too." Korra smiled as she gave the Polar Bear Dog a pet, who promptly returned it with Naga licking her face and rubbing her head against Korra. "Alright girl, let's go for a run." Her blue fur parka already on, Korra grabbed the rope of the saddle and began leading Naga down the hill. She was careful to walk Naga quietly, not wanting to wake up Bolin or Mako, who were fast asleep in their cabins. It was moments like these that she treasured the most, the reckless freedom and independence of a night or morning run with Naga, leaving all the problems in the world behind.

Suddenly, Naga tensed up, and let up a blood curling howl.

* * *

The beast could smell the prey. Its adrenaline pumping it's veins as is sped out of the forest through to the hillside. Snow exploded beneath it's claws as it picked up the pace of it's run. A huge black shadowy wraith with two glowing eyes that cut through the night. The impurity was close, it could feel it. _taste it_. Soon, it would know it's pain, it's hunger.

The beast roared again, picking up it's pace. A dark wind slicing through the dead of the night, making its way closer to the glowing lights of the Southern Air Temple...

* * *

"Quiet Naga, you'll wake everyone up!" Korra pulled back Naga's bridle as she saw Naga jump up in fear. Something she had never seen the Polar Bear Dog do. She tried whispering soothingly into her ear, even tugging her in that spot behind the neck that always calmed her, but tonight, it just wasn't working.

Naga howled again, this one piercing through the night sky, prompting several tired air temple monks to reveal themselves from their rooms, along with a few others.

"Uhhh..." Bolin groaned and yawned as he stretched his arms out, walking out of his cabin door. A very tired and curious Mako staggering behind him.

"What's going on?"

Korra however, didn't seem to hear Bolin as she stared into the blackness of the night. It was a faint sound at first, but eventually she heard it. The crunching of snow beneath something...heavy. A monstrous growl that was preceded by two bright orbs of blue light. They almost looked like eyes...

"What...is that?" She asked, and Naga steadied herself as the Bear dog and the avatar watched the thing come closer. The creature seemed reptillian in shape, with razor sharp claws and scythe like pertrusions from its body. Most concerning of all was that it didn't seem like any normal creature of flesh, just darkness given form.

Mako shouted a warning as the black shape suddenly pounced over the gate and straight at Naga and the Avatar, throwing up a wave of snow in it's wake as it barreled straight at them. Korra barely had time to dodge before she was knocked aside by a gigantic claw that threw her into the nearest snow bank.

"Gotcha!" Bolin surged under the creature riding a wave of earth, knocking it backwards and catching the avatar before she hit the ground. Electricity cackled on the dark stormy hillside as Mako unleashed a bolt of lightning at the monster, along with another fire blast. Flames scorched the creature, sending it reeling back.

Korra rubbed her aching head as she recovered from the fall. Bolin propped her back up, knocking her straight back into reality.

"Are you alright?" the Earthbender asked.

Korra quickly recovered her senses, brushing the snow off her parka and nodding towards Bolin.

"Let's take this thing down." Bolin assumed an aggressive stance.

"Way ahead of ya." Korra quickly assumed an aggressive stance, summoning up snow and earth around her as the creature threatened to leap at Mako. Suddenly, the ground exploded violently as several rock and icicle spikes emerged like a menacing wave, creating a swath of destruction as it flew towards the monster.

Mako wisely ducked out of the way, back flipping to avoid korra's scythe of destructive elements, but not before throwing in two more fire blasts at the black creature. The monster temporarily retreated under the onslaught of elements that slammed into it like a brutal wave, but it soon regrouped and let loose a blast of pure blue energy that disintegrated the icicle spikes and rock boulders Bolin and Korra threw at it. Both the avatar and the earthbender were thrown back just as the creature lunged with its claws.

Korra threw two air slice blasts, and the dark spirit roared as it's arms severed, but quickly regrew them back.

"It's no use." Mako rejoined the gang as the three benders, stood in a combat stance against the creature, the only thing standing between i tand the peaceful monks of the southern temple on the hills above. "The thing doesn't seem to be getting weaker."

"Warn the monks." Korra stepped forward, "I'll keep it occupied."

"Korra, what are you-" Mako wanted to ask whether she was nuts, but stopped when her eyes began glowing white. Energy coarsing around her in a chaotic shell as she entered the avatar state.

* * *

Master Yong-Ten, already rushing down the hill with two of his fellow acolytes, watched in awe as Korra entered the avatar state against the creature. He had never seen a monster like it before, a swirling mass of chaotic darkness, but he ventured it was a spirit, one of hostile intent and darkness.

However impressive it's display of power was, it didn't hold a candle to Avatar Korra. Fierce winds formed a protective shell around her, and the ground began shaking as she summoned all the nearby boulders and snow banks. At the same time, spiral columns of fire, lightning and ice formed a deadly tornado around her, engulfing her in a deadly embrace.

It was the epitome of a bending mastery that had been perfected over a thousand lifetimes, and in its purest state, was simply raw, unchecked power.

Just as fast as the elements had appeared, they were channeled into an attack. Korra slashed her hands down, bringing down all four pillars of elements and interlacing into one stream of water, air, rock and fire, blasting straight at the beast.

A roaring avalanche of elements slammed violently into the beast, a huge blinding white flash engulfed over the battlefield, followed by a monstrous roar as the earth split open from the resulting explosion of power.

Korra descended onto the ground, surveying the wreckage of her work.

"That'll show em." She smirked.

Just as she was about to turn around to see her friends. An arm shot out of the smoke, heading straight for the avatar.

"Korra, watch out!" Bolin shouted

Korra turned, and jumped back to dodge a claw swipe from the creature, but before the first flakes of upturned snow even began to fall, a force of wind pushed her back even more. Before the waterbender managed to roll herself onto her feet, the dark apparition had grabbed her by the arm, and Korra screamed in pain as it pinned her against the wall of the cabinm, gazing at her with it's menacing blue eyes.

Then, nothing.

Korra's eyes flashed white as the creature touched her, and the world around her suddenly ceased to exist.


	4. Homecoming pt 3

"Korra!" Mako watched in horror as the dark spirit grabbed Korra's prone body, carrying her like a rag doll in it's grasp. Whatever it did to Korra, she was out like a light.

He turned to his side, and saw Bolin, his brother equally concerned and just as ready as he was.

He gave Bolin a quick nod, nothing else needed to be said, they knew what to do. In the distance, Tenzin and the air acolytes were rushing to their aid, but the monster was too close, Korra in too much danger, for them to make it in time.

Mako jumped forward, producing two solid pillars of flame with his fists as he led with an attack, aiming straight at the monster's shoulders. Both flame bursts burned a neat hole into its shadowy form. Bolin followed suit, producing a mountain of earth spikes underneath the creature and forcing it off it's footing. Another slice of flame delivered by Mako severed its arm, forcing it to drop Korra into the snow.

At this point, Naga joined in the fight, clawing at the monster and forcing the Dark Spirit back with its furious roar.

"Get her Bro!" Bolin shouted as he produced another earth disc, aiming it straight at the beast. "Naga and I got this covered. Get Korra out of here!"

Mako nodded, running straight at Korra's unconscious form, which was already being buried in the snowy blizzard. The beast responded, shooting dark tendrils at Mako which tore up the ground between them. _Spirits. Give me strength to do this._ The firebender rushed the monster, ignoring the obstacles, dodging them nimbly while Bolin severed another shadowy arm with an Earth bending disc. Another shadowy claw swiped at Mako, tearing at this side and ripping off a piece of his scarf, but he bit back the pain, cutting the shadow into pieces with a flame burst.

He finally reached Korra as Naga and Bolin drove the beast away towards another grove of shacks. The spirit roared furiously, tearing the structures to pieces as well as conjuring up several dark tornadoes. It seemed like it fed off the violence, that it got stronger with each blow.

Mako however, ignored it all as he dug Korra out of the snow, already propping her up against him.

"Come on Korra," Mako shook her furiously. "I know you're in there. Come on! We need you, wake up!"

* * *

**Wake up!**

"Uh..." Korra groaned weakly, pain throbbing through her head.

She gave her arms an experimental twitch, before placing them on the ground and propping herself back up. Her hands touched the ground, feeling a warm breeze blow past her. The snow was gone, and as she gazed in the distance, the ground itself rolled like a wave at the touch of the wind, a beautiful blanket of green grass. It seemed like a summer field, but the sky shone a vibrant blue, an almost ethereal beauty to it.

"Where...am I?" The Avatar blinked as she gazed at the field around her. This was pure, almost too clean. certainly nothing like the dust and grime of Republic city.

_"It is good to see you again Korra, what took you so long?"_ _  
_

The voice sent shivers up Korra's spine, and she turned around, seeing the familiar friendly figure dressed in the yellow and orange of the air nomads, just as she saw him months ago.

"Aang." Korra jaw literally dropped as she gazed at the famous airbender before her. True, she had seen him once several months ago when she was restored her bending, but since then she had been struggling to regain that spiritual connection. Now, suddenly, out of the blue, here he was. Overwhelmed at the prospect of finally conversing with her past life, she bowed solemnly in respect.

_"Unfortunately, there isn't much time Korra. You and your friends are in great danger. I am here to help you."_

"You mean with this monster?" Korra asked.

_"Yes." _Aang nodded. "_It is not so much a monster as a spirit. An injured spirit still suffering from the scars of the war. When the air nomads were destroyed, it upset the delicate balance of the world and the four nations, and angered many spirits as well. This one among them."_

"You mean this spirit was scarred by what the firebenders did in the war? But that was almost two hundred years ago!"

"_Spirits are all powerful, but they are not immune to the destruction that humanity can cause. Nor are they as quick to forgive. I too, have met my fair share of spirits in my life, and this is no different. This creature you face. This dark spirit. It is what is left of the thousands of lives were destroyed in the great war. It has no purpose, no reason. It is a vessel of poison. Anger and rage fuel it, and give it life."_

Several images flashed through Korra's mind at that instant. Air Nomads being cut down by comet-infused fire nation soldiers, burning temples and screams. Along with a young boy crying as he gazed upon a room filled with skeletons, his eyes glowing a fierce white.

_"Scars take time to heal, sometimes it transcends lifetimes and this spirit is the manifestation of all the horror and war that has scarred my homeland. It will never stop, always seeking violence until someone grants it oblivion."_

"Is there a way we can stop it?" She pounded her fists together, hoping Aang would show her a new elemental technique to fight the beast.

_"Violence is never the answer Korra. Violence was what gave this creature life, and it is what gives it strength."_

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Korra remarked dryly.

Avatar Aang however, smiled patiently, somewhat reminding her of Tenzin._ "There is one way to save it, but it will require mastering a skill that is as powerful as it is dangerous."_

Aang stepped up to Korra now, placing the thumb of his hand on her forehead, and the other thumb on her sternum. His eyes already glowing white from the Avatar state.

**_A true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed._**

_**Darkness may thrive in the void, but it always yields to purifying light.**  
_

Korra gasped as power surged through her, as though Avatar Aang was imbuing her with the wisdom of his years and his experience. Soon, _**e**_verything vanished for Korra, Aang and the spirit world became engulfed in a blinding white light.

_"Korra, I have done my best to bring about the healing between the four nations, but many scars still remain from the war. It is up to you to finish what I've started and bring a lasting peace to the world. I have faith in you, I know you can do it"_

* * *

"Korra! wake up!" Mako shook the waterbender furiously. His eyes widened as his efforts were finaly rewarded with Korra's eyes opening.**  
**

"Hi..." She smiled weakly as Mako embraced her, glad that she was okay.

"Uh...guys? A little help here?" Bolin and Naga were both running towards them, the wily earthbender throwing up slabs of earth to impede the monster's progress as it chased them, but to no avail. The beast simply ran through the earthen barricades, shattering the stone to pieces with ease.

Korra and Mako quickly offered support, both of them firing jets of flame at the creature until its form dissolved into a black mist as it touched the sea of flame. However, the dark storms around the air temple still kept going.

"If this thing keeps this up, we can kiss the temple good bye!" Mako shouted above the raging wind as several more dark cyclones manifested at the base of the air temple cliff. Tenzin, already ordering the Air acolytes to begin evacuating the temple, made his way towards the gang.

"Is everyone alright?" The elderly airbender asked with concern, relief pouring on his face as Korra and the others appeared uninjured, abeit slightly disheveled by the vicious air spouts.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Bolin asked, throwing up another earthen wall that protected them from the flying debris that raged around them. The dark spirit had grown now, losing whatever animalistic form it once possessed and engulfing itself and half the mountain in a dark windstorm. Tornadoes and windstorms covered the temple grounds, threatening to tear it apart. While in the middle of the dark mass, were the same two menacing blue eyes, staring with rage at the avatar.

"Whatever we throw at it. It just gets bigger." Mako observed.

"I've already told my Brother to start evauation of the temple, if we hold it off here, we should be able to get everyone to safety." Tenzin explained, pointing towards the mountain where a steady stream of Air Acolytes made their way to the other side of the mountain.

Korra however, shook her head, an unusual clarity strong in her eyes.

"The won't make it in time. I have to stop it here and now."

"You're not doing this alone." Mako shouted, grasping her shoulder.

"I'm the avatar Mako." she said seriously as she stood up, facing the creature's hostile gaze. "It's my responsibility."

Before Mako even had a chance to object or even pull Korra away from the beast, another wave of dark wind ripped through the barricade that Bolin threw up, pushing the gang, even Naga several dozen feet back against the cliff side. Debris and pieces of stone smashed into the wreckage and Tenzin and Bolin both used their air and earth bending to divert the most dangerous projectiles headed their way. They were trapped, and Mako could only watch in horror as Korra maintained her stance in the maestrom of hatred and darkness. Her eyes glowing white in the avatar state.

Korra understood now that there was no turning back, and she had embraced the decision. She had to save her friends. Not only that, she had to restore balance to this part of the world. It was her duty as the Avatar, to give hope and peace to an area long broken and scorched by war. She threw up an air sphere around her, deflecting the debris and chaotic wind that could easily tear apart apart a house or uproot a tree.

"Korra!" Tenzin yelled in concern, but found he could do nothing as his own airbending was struggling just to hold against the monster's conjured storm.

Faintly, Korra took a step forward. Closer and closer to the dark mass of the monster at the monstrous blue eyes of the storm. Until at last, the avatar disappeared in the dark apparition.

* * *

_In order to bend another's life energy, their own spirit must be unbendable, or they would be corrupted and destroyed_

* * *

**You are foolish Young Avatar. To challenge me in my own domain, and alone as well. Your life energy will be consumed like the rest and I will be stronger for it.**

_"I am not alone. The powers of the past avatars. Kyoshi, Roku, Aang all live within me. They all know what it takes to stop you. I know what it will take."  
_

**Impossible...How are you able to maintain your own self? No one has done this before.  
**

_"I am here to tell you that your path of destruction ends today."_**  
**

**No, the world must pay for their crimes against us. For the pain we have suffered**

_There's no one left to fight. _

_No one left to protect._

_Let it go._

_**You are a weak thing. A single soul against my vast power. I will not let you stop me.**  
_

_Your strength is your greatest weakness. _

_You are not a single spirit, but a stitched up and broken container. Filled with bitterness and broken memories. You are not as strong as a single pure soul, I don't have to beat you. I just have to cut those bonds, and expose you for what you are._

* * *

The beast roared in pain as it lurched backwards. The spires of dark wind and rage that seemed so powerful seconds ago was suddenly abating. The rest of the gang watched in silence, as if still processing what they had just seen. A moment ago, the dark spirit seemed unstoppable, threatening to consume the mountain its maelstrom. Now, it was screaming in pain, shrinking back to its original size and then shriveling. The blue hostile eyes that were filled with rage now becoming softer, as though in tears.

In a matter of moments, the dark form shrunk to the size of a house...then a person, only to disappear into a black mist., the only sign of its existence was the wreckage it had strewn across the hillside.

Where the dark spirit once was, only Avatar Korra stood in its place.

* * *

"Wow Korra. That was amazing!" Bolin shouted as he and Mako both ran up to Korra to congratulate her. Mako already giving her a hug.

"I've never seen anyone take on a monster like that before. You are one of a kind Korra." The firebender said with praise.

"Thanks guys," Korra found herself blushing a bit.

"I see my father decided to impart some of his wisdom to you." Tenzin remarked, walking up to Korra and bowing to her respectfully, not just a teacher to a pupil, but as an airbender to an avatar.

"Yeah, I don't think I could have done it without him. I don't know how to explain it, but it was like he was right there with me. Guiding me every step."

"Perhaps now you've learned that violence isn't always the best solution."

"No, but still my favourite one." Korra cracked her knuckles in jest, laughing as Tenzin sighed. Some things would never change.

"Perhaps now, we can finally get you on the track towards spiritual enlightenment. Maybe some meditation when we get back?" Tenzin said with a slight smirk on this face.

"uhh..maybe another day Tenzin? I think i've had enough spirituality today for my next lifetime."

Both master and pupil laughed, making their way back to the air temple as General Bumi and Master Yong Ten greeted them. Glad to see that no one was hurt in the attack. Mako and Bolin followed suit, hoping to help with the repairs, while Naga took this time to settle back into her disrupted sleep.

It was a new morning at the Southern Air temple, and for the first time in generations, the spirits of the land were finally at peace.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**1110 - thanks for the review! glad you liked it :) there is more to come  
**

**What do you think? any suggestions/critiques welcome and encouraged. thx!  
**


	5. The Steel Sovereigns Pt 1

_Earth..._

_Fire..._

_Air..._

___Water..._

_____Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._

* * *

_金_

_Book 2  
_

**_ Metal_**

_Chapter 2 : The Steel Sovereigns  
_

* * *

In the hundred years between Avatar Aang and Firelord Zuko's founding of the United Republic of Nations to the present, Republic City was the principle port and capital of the world. Even the ports of the great Northern water tribe cities and the Earth Kingdom capital of Ba Sing Se paled in comparison, seeming like mere fishing wharves. With its huge population, with at least as many living in the surrounding regions, it was a city that never sleeps. Before the sun even rose, the great harbours came alive with cargo ships and barges already leaving, having unloaded their cargoes during the night to a waiting army of dock workers and officials. Ships from around the world would arrive in port every day, bringing delicacies from around the world for the local markets; dried fruits and cabbages from the Earth Kingdom, komodo chickens from the Fire Nation, even seal jerky from the water tribes.

It was a booming business, and within the trade, came plenty of opportunities to make money. Aside from the standard imports of rice, iron, lumber and other necessities to keep the huge city running, there were also more...lucrative products that were offered by Republic City, usually offered by agents that operated outside the law. Smugglers made use of every hidden cove and deserted beachhead to unload rare, exotic, and usually stolen items off to their prospective triad bosses and clients.

However, with the recent increase in United Forces activity, as well as the presence of an Imperial Fire Nation armada off their shores, the smugglers took extra precautions with their shipments. After all, no one wanted to draw the attention and ire of the famed Iron Dragon fleet, whose steel plated armored battleships were commanded by the famous General Iroh. The searchlights and cannons of the Iron Dragon fleet kept a watchful eye over republic city, and served as a truly awe inspiring sight as well as a warning to the enemies of the republic.

However, this night, there was no cause for concern. The United Forces were still in the midst of reconstructing and patrolling the city, and the equalist remnants did more than enough to provide a distraction for the smugglers as they moved.

The base they used was a deserted shipyard complex, one that had been used formerly by Future Industries to engineer the next generation of steam ships. But with the recent fall of Hiroshi Sato, Future Industries found itself losing customers and soon found itself strapped for cash, the shipyard in question became another deserted facility of the crumbling Sato empire. Now, it served as a useful base for the triads.

"Hurry it up will ya?" A waterbending thug, dressed in a blue suit stomped his foot on the ground impatiently, "The boss expects the delivery made tonight."

One of the smugglers, his face covered by a makeshift cloth, whispered to his compatriots. The half dozen men nodded, already using their waterbending to weave the barge towards the docks. Within the warehouse, was the 'cargo', a half dozen mecha-tanks. Humanoid battle machines boasting a pair of massive claws, as well as plated armor and metal skin. Dozens had been left behind in the wake of the Equalist revolt, and the triads wasted no time in cashing in on such a lucrative weapon, especially if it was worth something to outside buyers.

"Mecha-tanks, guess that old nut job Sato left a few sitting in his warehouses unguarded." One of the smugglers remarked as he saw the cargo revealed to him.

The triad thug, who was the dealer in the exchange, smiled to himself as he ran his hands along the polished metal weapon, plated with pure platinum. The scrap alone was worth tens of thousands of Yuans

"Sell one of these babies. And you'll be set for life."

* * *

Inside the warehouse, while their thugs were seeing to the delivery of the cargo. The heart of the Republic City underworld met to discuss a the future.

Lightning Bolt Zolt, the former head of the triple threats, was in prison, along with his top lieutenants. That left a brief vaccuum of power within which the other triads attempted to fill. First the Agi Kai's attempted to invade Triple threat territory, enticing several fire benders to defect as well as setting several arson attacks on Triple Threat protected businesses. It didn't help either that the Red Monsoons were on the move as well. With rumors that Amon was a water bender, the thugs of that water bending gang decided to try and experiment with their own bloodbenders on removing an opponent's chi. Fortunately for the city, none of the Bloodbenders were as proficient as Amon, but it didn't stop those sickos from kidnapping random people on the streets to practice their blood bending on.

_They would have to be dealt with. And soon._

With the Triple Threats under danger, he stepped in to fill the void. The man's eyes were intense, never relaxing. A lifetime spent in the streets and the ranks of the triads saw to that. _Attack before you are attacked. _That was his motto, and that was what made him one of the most proficient fire benders in the Triple Threats. Zolt, Shady Shin, they had all failed, now he would lead them to success.

* * *

"So." The triad leader's eyes gazed at the table of assembled triad leaders around him. "What do we do about the Agni Kai's?"

Ping, a local firebending protection racketeer, spoke up. "As far as I'm concerned, we should strike now. Holding back will just show them our weakness."

"I'm surprised Ping." Shun, another waterbending triad, smirked in amusement. "I'd thought you'd be the first one to roll over to the Agni Kai's."

"Roll over?" Ping said in irritation. "I lost two of my best water benders to those lunatics. Not to mention the Red Monsoons bloodbending my best lieutenant to the hospital. A lot of my best men are out of the fight."

"The Red Monsoons are another matter."The Triad leader agreed. Their leader, Waka, was a loose cannon at best. Some said that he accidentally bloodbent his own brains just to see how the technique would affect himself, which explained his volatility. Needless to say, they were the wild card.

"We must weigh our options carefully before we move. Either attack, or hold." He said in comtemplation.

"I say, with the Police are on high alert with those equalist lunatics out there, we wait for the storm to pass, then we strike at the Agni Kai's." One of the triads offered.

Heads nodded around the table in agreement.

**"You forgot the third option"**

A new voice spoke, echoing throughout the chamber.

The triple threats around the room, even the guards who had stood by hawkishly over the meeting, all jumped up from their chairs in suprise. The two dozen men staring intently at the dark corners of the room where the sound had originated from. Benders of all three elements were already in their attack stance, ready to strike at anything that came at them.**  
**

Then, from a steel gangplank, a dark shadow of a figure appeared.

"You all surrender to me, or face the consequences." His voice was filtered, mechanical and almost deathly calm. As though he was ignorant of the fact he was walking into a room with two dozen of Republic city's most dangerous criminals. Heavy metal boots rang on the catwalk as the gangsters assessed the threat. Metal benders.

"It's the cops!"

The figure chuckled. "No, but in a few minutes you will wish I was."

The triad leader, seeing that it was just one lone freak standing against him and his men, mustered up some more courage. "And just who do you think you are?"

The figure stepped into the light now, revealing himself.

He was a lean, but muscular figure, donning a grey military greatcoat that covered his body, but underneath the coat, even the thug's could make out the distinct jet black metallic combat armor; a cross between a traditional earth kingdom armored kimono and a modified Metalbender police vest. The man's face however, was obscured, covered by an obsidian faceplate mask and topped by a dark green military beret. His eyes hidden behind the iron mask.

"They call me, Hagane."

Hushed silence followed in the room. And the Triads watched nervously as several more figures grappled down onto the walkway from the rooftops, each one adorned in dark green metallic combat armor, numbering at least a dozen.

Very few things inspired real fear in the criminal underworld, the Bei Fong name was one of them, but another was a mixture of reports and tales that came from the Earth Kingdom of another criminal.

Every Triple Triad had heard the stories. How he had single handedly wiped out the Agni Kai chapter that was operating in Ba Sing Se, down to the last man. Among thieves, he was a legend, a boogeyman used to frighten newbie triads and small time criminals. And now, he was here in Republic City, standing before them.

Hagane, the Steel Bender. And his triad, the Steel Sovereigns.

"I have come to this city. To take what is rightfully ours."

"What? Our merchandise?" The Triad leader, sweat running down his face, said anxiously, already thinking of ways to blast the metal bender off the platform.

"No, an even greater prize. But I won't waste my breath telling it to common criminals."

"And you are all as _common_ as they come." He repeated, in emphasis.

The firebending triad leader slammed his fist down on the table in rage, suddenly jumping up, assuming a fighting stance. "I've heard enough! Waste this guy! Now!"

The two dozen or so Triads suddenly attacked, and within seconds a barrage of fire blasts, water streams and rock shards pelted the steel walkway. The rooftop simply exploded as the three elements combined, obliterating the scaffold and walkway that the figures were standing on. Flaming debris, and smoke obscured the warehouse now, and the triads kept on their guard.

Unbeknownst to the triads, several metallic balls rolled towards their feet, from all four corners of the room.

"Does anyone see 'em?" Ping, one of the Triad leaders, shouted.

**Right here**

The metallic balls exploded, engulfing the entire room in a smoke screen.

Several sets of steel bars sliced through the smoke, pinning several triads against the wall as the metal bent around their waists. More figures emerged from the smoke, these ones nimble and fast.

Ping and the Triad leader let loose a torrent of flames at the Metal benders, but they simply dove under the flames, taking the opportunity to trip Ping up and bash his head into the floor. Behind them, two more triad earthbenders were restrained by metallic bars that pinned their arms against the walls, the steel shackling them against the concrete walls. Another waterbender lost his balance as a Sovereign emerged from the smoke with a bo staff, delivering a quick blow to his stomach before finishing him off with an upper cut. More grunts and screams emerged from the smoke, indicating that the triads were losing.

"Boss, let's get outta here!" another triad shouted just as he was knocked out by metal spike that impaled itself against the wall. Several of the metal benders were extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, already dropping a few more triads through the smoke.

"SHUN! Get in here now!" The Triad leader shouted as he ran as fast as he could away from the melee, having already placed his men behind the scenes in case of such an emergency.

**"Way ahead of ya boss." **A voice replied overa loud speaker, followed by the abrupt roar of an engine.

The Triple Threat leader smirked as the section of the wall collapsed, as if on cue, revealling a fully operational Mecha-tank, the humanoid weapon fully armed to the teeth with shock grapplers and claws.

The Triad leader smirked, and the cockpit opened, revealing a triad member in a blue water tribe suit. He soon made way for his boss, and the fire bender smiled menacingly as he began revving up the machine to face the intruders.

The smoke soon settled and Hagane and his armored Sovereigns stood over the prone and unconscious bodies of over two dozen triads, having made quick work of them. However, now the metal benders faced the power of the Triad Mecha-tank, its spotlights shining brightly into their faces.

As if on cue, the Sovereigns attacked. Hagane hanging back as the metal benders fired spikes and makeshift projectiles at the lone mecha tank, using the surrounding debris and collapsed steel gangplank as their metallic source.

The metal projectiles however, simply bounced off the platinum-armored Mecha tanks. Hiroshi Sato had designed his weapon well.

"HAH! you're outta luck Metal Bender. " The Mecha tank counterattacked now, and the triad leader soon gained the upper hand. Two Sovereign fighters were knocked out of the air by the electro shock discs, their metallic armor doing little to no good against the electro whips. While another found himself thrown against the wall as a grappling hook shot at him from one of the Mecha tank arms.

Hagane stepped foward. Raising his hand as he gestured at his men to back away.

The sovereigns stepped aside, leaving him to face the Mecha tank. Alone.

"Give it up!" The intercom speakers of the mecha tank blared arrogantly. "There's no way you can beat us. Not even Chief Bei Fong could bend these machines."

Hagane simply chuckled, and continued walking towards the mechanical weapon.

* * *

Incensed by the man's outright arrogance, the Triad leader pushed the control levers of his mecha tank straight down, and the machine roared straight towards his opponent. Steam rose from the exhaust pipes of the mecha tank, while its treads throwing up dust and debris as it accelerated to full speed.

"Let's see you stop this!" The Mecha tank fired an electricifed grappling hook at the figure, but rather than simply dodge Hagane simply raised and open hand in front of him.

As he did that, the Grappling Hook, along with the metallic cable that shot it, simply froze in mid air.

At first, the triad leader couldn`t believe his eyes, thinking that it was a malfunction. Not only did the projectile stop, but his mechatank grinded to a halt as well. But the engine was still running, heck, he could still feel the vibration of the motor.

Then, it dawned on him.

That guy was **bending **the mechatank.

"Impossible!" The Triad leader shouted. Then tried to shoot another projectile again, but now, he found that the levers of his machine were stuck. Even more disturbing, was the fact that his entire mecha-tank seemed to be shaking. Creaking. The Platinum plates groaning from some unknown pressure.

"It would be a sad error in judgement, firebender, to mistake me for Lin Bei Fong."

The figure closed his fist.**  
**

Instantly, the Mecha-tank imploded into itself, the platinum armor collapsing inward with a sickening groan as Hagane tightened his fist. The bolts and screws that held the machine together simply exploded from the armor plate, and steam rose as the engine was crushed under the intense pressure.

Within seconds, the Mecha tank exploded, throwing flaming debris across the warehouse as well as unceremoniously throwing the triad leader out, at Hagane`s feet.

"This is Sovereign territory now." Hagane said flatly, his tone inviting no resistance, no debate.

"HAH you think you scare me?" The triad leader said defiantly as he was being hoisted up by two of Hagane`s henchmen.

"Amon was someone to be afraid of, he could take away our bending, what do you have!?"

Hagane glared menacingly at the triad thug. A dark soul-less gaze that sent chills down the triad`s spine.

"If you are so eager to see, then yes, I will show you."

He nodded towards his henchman. "Bind his hands, and place them on the table."

The metal bending thugs nodded, already using a steel rod to shackle his wrists down onto the table with their metal bending.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" The firebender said, his eyes wide in panic.

"There are more than one ways to take away someone's bending." The masked man said casually as he paced around the table.

"For instance. They say bone is the only part of the body that is as hard as steel." He lowered his gaze to the firebender, relishing the look of realization that burned in the man`s face.

"Let's test that theory shall we?"

* * *

**Notes: Well, my first OC villain,what da ya think? It's hard writing anyone with the same menacing presence Amon had, mainly because Amon had theme music! but still, it as a fun one to write. Any thought/review is much appreciated! Thx :)  
**

**Lonegraywolf**: thanks for the review, I've got a ton more planned out so stay tuned!


	6. The Steel Sovereigns Pt 2

The air crews scrambled back and forth to keep the engines of the Airplane warmed up, with instructions straight from the top to prepare for departure at a moments notice. It was a strange thing, months ago, the concept of an Airplane was foreign to the United Republic, but with the equalist war, and the advent of Hiroshi Sato's marvelous invention, they were becoming almost common place. Competitors and companies from all around the world were now churning out their own versions of Sato's biplanes, at the expense of Future Industries.

It was something that Asami was still getting used to, having to think about what the competition was doing, to constantly strive to improve and grow her father's company, lest it go bankrupt and ruin the family legacy, even more so than her father had done. For the past few months, it seemed like Asami couldn't catch a break. First it was the fact that the weight of Future Industries, with its thousands of employees and customers all depending on her for guidance. Second was the fact that she had to endure what was perhaps the hardest week of her life as she stood on trial to testify against her own father. The old man was defiant to the end, even after learning that Amon was a waterbender, he still preached the worthiness of the equalist cause, vowing vengeance against all benders.

It tore Asami up to see her father like this, and it was further confirmation that the man who had cared for when she was a baby, who had brought her her first sato mobile, who had shown her the value and ethic of hard work and honesty, was gone, replaced by a cruel and bitter old extremist who would even go as far as to hurt his own daughter to further his own goals.

But perhaps the worst part of this whole thing, the icing on the cake, was to see her best friend, Korra, and Mako together. She didn't hold anything against them, knew that from the moment Mako had talked with her before the final attack on Amon, that whatever relationship they had was over. That Korra was the one for him. Mako was too scared to even say it directly to her, but the writing was on the wall on both their faces. It wasn't going to work out. Korra was the one for him, and she was glad that he was happy.

But it still gnawed at her, like some cruel joke. She wanted them to be happy, she genuinely wished that they would be happy together, but she felt a bitter emptiness as well. It didn't help either that the gossip was spreading across Republic City's social circles, about how a young heiress could handle the pressures of running a large multi-national corporation without experience, but also deal with the rejection and heartbreak from her friend the Avatar. It seemed as though the world was watching her with a magnifying glass. Pitying her. waiting for the inevitable day when she would just break down and give up.

But they didn't know her. If there was one thing she knew about herself, it was that she was strong enough to weather any storm, she was determined. No matter the obstacles she would overcome them, as her friend Korra had done. She focused on it, it became the sole driving force of her life the past few months.

Asami had thrown herself completely into her work. Not even giving herself the luxury of thinking or dwelling on what could have been. After meeting with several of her father's advisors, she learned the business from the ground up. Working hard with the labourmen on the assembly lines, while also taking part in several high-level negotiations with potential and existing clients.

In the end, she had a better understanding of what it took to run Future Industries, as well as an accomplished sense of business acumen. But she couldn't help but feel alone and isolated from the world. It was time for a break. Hence the trip to the south.

She had driven herself to the Sato Airfield, enjoying the blissful moments of freedom that never left her whenever she was behind the wheel of a Sato race car. It was exhilarating, and something that she figured would be a part of her no matter what happened. But the constant reminder of her responsibilities to the company were always around her, as were the staff members she kept around to make sure the company ran like a well oiled machine.

Case in point. As Asami walked to the airplane from her car, she found herself dictating orders to no less than three secretaries. Whether it was orders on the latest quotes from suppliers from the Fire Nation, or the newest gadgets to come out of their competitors in Cabbage Corp. But Asami was well versed now in the runnings of her company, dictating orders on the fly as if it was second nature.

"The order for Omashu is very important, I want it completed by the time I return. I will inspect it personally." Asami replied, as she took off her racing gloves.

"Very well ma'am. There's also the issue of our quarterly sales forecast. It is down thirty percent from last month." Hanyu, a plain man dressed in a business suit, and one of the associates of her fathers that agreed to become her vice president and mentor, mentioned as he read notes off a clipboard.

"Any ideas on what's going on?" Asami asked.

"Well ma'am, between the fact that our company is associated with a bunch of armed extremists, and that the former president is convicted of war crimes, no one this side of the United Republic is willing to do business with us. we've already been forced to close the naval design bureau last month."

Asami nodded quietly, already boarding the plane as Hanyu read the not-so-welcome news. Just more work for her to manage when she got back from her brief vacation, but she put on a brave face.

"Don't worry, I've got a plan. I'm going to the South Air Temple to talk to someone who can help bring Future Industries back into the game." She said confidently, although hating the fact that she had to mix business with pleasure on her so called 'vacation'

"For your sake miss, I hope that person is a powerful one."

"Oh you better believe it." Asami smiled, looking forward to meeting up with her friends again.

* * *

A small crowd was gathering outside the Republic City police station, in the past it would have been for a routine event, such as a police announcement or an Equalist rally, but today it was different. The square was already cordoned off by a ring of metal bending officers, their grey lines keeping at bay the more curious elements of the crowd.

At the centre of the police force, a middle-aged woman with grey armor and two scars on her cheek surveyed the scene. Even the newest visitors to Republic City knew the face of Lin Bei Fong anywhere.

Lin Bei Fong prided herself on her experience in the Republic City police force. After serving the public for over twenty years, very few days on the job surprised her. This however, could count as one of those rare days.

"What do we know Saikhan?" Although not officially chief, Lin was unofficially appointed the commissioner of police by Tenzin and the council following the Equalist uprising, allowing her to oversee municipalities across the United Republic outside of Republic City. It was her way of saving Chief Saikhan face, since she would never even consider demoting an officer who had served with her faithfully for so many years and paid his dues.

Chief Saikhan didn't comment initially, still processing the scene in front of him.

Over two dozen triad members, in various states of injury, had been dumped off at the Police Square grounds. More disturbing was the fact that they were all dangling from the nearby telephone lines, hanging upside down from steel cables.

"Was it any of our men?" Lin asked sternly, letting Saikhan know that she was not in the mood to wait for his answer.

"No ma'am. All my officers were accounted for last night." The metalbending officer replied, stroking his chin in contemplation. "Besides, they wouldn't just hang them out here."

"The Avatar?" Lin said, slightly annoyed. Although the injuries of several of the triad members were extreme, she wouldn't put it past the impetuous avatar to return to her vigilante ways. If that happened to be the truth, Lin would do _more_ than just give Korra a stern lecture, no matter how grateful she was that she was returned her bending.

"No, Councilman Tenzin has just arrived today." Saikhan replied. "And our reports indicate that he had left the Avatar at the Southern Air Temple. This is someone new."

"Well then, have any of them talked?"

"The ones who were conscious were able to give us some names. Unfortunately they were severely injured and we had to put them under, not sure if they were just hallucinating or just muttering nonsense.."

"That bad?"

"Broken bones, crushed hands. Looked like someone did it with a mallet or in some cases, an anvil." Saikhan grimaced as he remembered the sight of the first criminals brought in, on stretchers. "We'll have to call the hospital to admit them." he said grudgingly, annoyed at that little bit of administrative detail.

Lin nodded, silent in her thoughts as she watched her men cut down the remaining criminals.

"Interesting thing though, all the ones with those injuries were the fire benders. Water benders and earth benders were fine. Looks like whoever did this had it out for them."

That was nothing new to Lin, the fire bending triads were reknowned for their cruelty, and it didn't strike her as unusual that someone was specifically taking it out on them, but something else about this seemed odd to her.

"You said they gave you names?" She asked.

"Yes, just one that kept popping up among the victims. Some guy who calls himself Hagane."

Lin's eyes widened at the sound of that name. Almost a flicker of recognition on her face. Although she did well to hide it from the men, Saikhan worked with Lin long enough to know something was troubling his superior.

"Saikhan," she began calmly. "I want all of your men on full alert. Be on the look out for any suspicious activity, see anything, hear anything out of the ordinary. Metal benders are to be held in reserve at the station. I want you to report it directly to me. Get on the wire with Councilman Tenzin. We need to have a meeting. "_  
_

"Commish? But at the moment the council is still short. We're still waiting on the respective nations to send us replacement delegates" Chief Saikhan asked, still trying to process the fact that the mere mention of someone's name had put their famed chief of police, a Bei Fong at that, on edge.

Lin, probably noticing Saikhan's uncertainty to her orders, hardened her authoritative gaze.

"Just do it. _Now._" She said firmly, brokering no argument. No discussion.

_"_At once ma'am!"

* * *

"Asami!" Korra said excitedly as she saw her friend, running to give the heiress a big hug, having not seen her friend for the past few months. It was odd for Korra, she never thought herself the type to have any 'girlfriends' per say, having this image of them as prissy, shallow and conceited creatures. But Asami was none of these. Despite her pampered upbringing, she had a fiery attitude, and a determination and strength that matched her own. It was something she admired and respected, and even though she was a non bender, they were firmly on equal footing in Korra's eyes.

"Whoa Nice to see you to Korra." Asami smiled as best she could as she struggled to breath in Korra's vice grip.

"Asami!" Bolin was the next to run up and greet her, giving her a high five. "Where have you been? We'd thought the earth had gone and just swallowed you whole! Of course, if that had happened, you can count on good ole Bolin to save you."

Asami chuckled at the earthbender. "Thanks Bolin, although sometimes I wouldn't mind if that happened, get some peace and quiet for a change."

"Ohhh. I've had enough of that here. No disrespect, but the air temple is nothing BUT peace and quiet. It's driving me crazy!"

"Oh pipe down city boy." Korra gave Bolin a playful slap on the back.

Now came the awkward part.

"Um...Hi Asami." Mako said nervously, his finger unconsciously playing at his red scarf.

"Uh.. Hi." Asami replied, equally awkward.

"It's great seeing you again." This time, Mako was earnest, and the genuineness of the phrase helped ease Asami a bit.

She softened into a small smile. "You too Mako."

"You think we should leave them alone?" Bolin whispered to Korra.

"Let's step back a little." Korra agreed, feeling guilty at having brought the two to this, but at the same time, knowing that this was something her two friends would have to settle alone, no matter how much she wanted to help.

Sweat dropped down Mako's brow as he cleared his throat rather clumsily.

"Look, I'm sorry about...well, everything. I was being a jerk to you, and you didn't deserve it. It's just that. I was so confused. I've had feelings for Korra for so long and I was too scared to admit them and be honest with myself. And because of that, I ended up hurting an amazing person, and a good friend. And for that, i'm sorry. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

The firebender finished rather awkwardly, having said what he wanted to say,completely out of his element. At this moment, Mako thought, he'd rather swan dive into an Equalist rally crowd, but this was something he steeled himself to do, no matter how badly or awkwardly he did it.

In the eternity of waiting for Asami's response, it looked as though Mako was about to explode from anxiety.

Asami however, nodded her head, her face full of understanding.

"Thanks Mako." She took a deep breath, as though just a tiny bit of the mental load and anguish she had carried these past months had lifted, if just a little. "I think I needed to hear that."

"Too tell you the truth, I can't imagine how lucky Korra must feel. To also have an amazing person in her life." Asami smiled, delivering the olive branch rather masterfully.

"So... friends?"

"Friends."

Utter relief poured over Mako's face, "I wasn't lying when I said you're an amazing person. You're a great catch, I'm sure there will be someone out there for you."

"Thanks," She smiled, "That's good to know. Now, can we please change the subject? I'd rather not think of this on top of having to run my father's company."

Korra, sensing that the tense moment was over, walked over to the two with Bolin, who had Pabu on his shoulder.

"Uh, one thing." Bolin squeaked in.

"Did I tell you I'm kind of hesitant to the idea of flying thousands of feet above the ground in a steel cage?"

"Don't worry Bolin, I got something just for you" Asami smiled playfully, throwing Bolin something.

"A helmet?! what's that gonna do?"

"You're sorely mistaken if you think my Brother's head is the first thing that needs protection." Mako laughed, enjoying the fun at his brother's expense.

"Well, What are we waiting for?" Asami turned around at the gang, pointing at her own personal airplane as the engines heated up. "Let's get you guys back home."

"Quick question." Korra raise her hand inquisitively. "You got room in there for a Polar bear dog in that plane of yours?"

Asami simply smirked. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

The flight back to Republic City was an eye opening experience. Korra rarely found herself in her seat as she kept her eyes glued to the window. Having spent her whole life in the South Pole, and having travelled to Republic City inside the steel belly of a ship, she never knew just how vast and beautiful the world was. It was like whole of the county was spread out before her like a great quilt of every shade of green under the sun. Naga meanwhile, had managed to squeeze into the Plane's cargo hold, and Korra prayed that she would tolerate it until they got back, but Asami assured her that the windows and lighting in the cargo hold would help lessen any feelings of claustrophobia Naga had.

While that was happening, Asami was filling the gang in on what they had missed since they left Republic City. The entire city was a war zone when Korra went to the South Pole to get her bending restored.

"So they're still rebuilding?" Korra asked, concern etched onto her face.

"Yes, it seems like the Equalists are still making scattered attacks, despite my father and Amon being out of the picture." Asami said rather uneasily, hating to bring up the subject of her father.

Mako wisely ignored that part of the conversation. "So the fighting's still going on?"

"Not as much, most of the city has calmed down, and relief efforts are pouring in. Future Industries, for one thing, has contributed a lot of money to the reconstruction projects, along with several humanitarian organizations from the Earth Kingdom."

Asami at this point, passed a brochure over to her friends, trying hard to hide the excitement in her face.

"One of these projects." She announced proudly. "Is the reopening of the Pro-bending Arena. If you're up for it, I'd like to sponsor you guys again. It will mean a lot to me if you guys help participate in these games. It will show that Future Industries is on the side of the people, not my father's crazed lunatics."

The three benders couldn't believe their eyes. Just after they had their championship hopes crushed a few months ago, now was a chance to start anew.

"Wow Asami, that's awesome!" Bolin jumped up, estatic.

"Yeah, this will definitely go a long way to helping heal the city. As well as put a championship under our belt." Mako smirked, fist pumping his brother.

Korra however, was strangely quiet.

"Tenzin spoke to me before he left for Republic City." She sighed, deciding that she may as well break the news to her friends here and now. "He says that I'm ready now to assume the duties that Aang had, to protect Republic City. He wants me to be more active and shadow him in his duties. So I don't know if I have time to even Pro-bend again."

"Aww, say it ain't so Korra!" Bolin smacked his head in disbelief.

"Sorry guys."

Mako put his hand on Korra's shoulder, shaking his head. "There's nothing to be sorry for. You're the Avatar, you've got a responsibility to everyone, not just us. If Tenzin thinks you're ready to protect the city. Then you are." He nodded.

"And I'll do it by your side." The firebender added earnestly.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Both Bolin and Korra's mouth's dropped.

"I talked to Chief Bei Fong before she left the South Pole. She said that the force had need for some fire benders and she let me know that a position was open. I wasn't sure enough to give her my answer then, but I am now."

"And you didn't tell us?" Korra asked.

"I needed time to think, and I didn't think I would need to say yes at the time."

"Oh, I get it now, let's all go and leave Bolin hanging out to dry folks!" The Earthbender raised his arms in mock surrender.

"Don't worry Bolin, you still got the Future Industries family at your back to bring you the championship." Asami smiled as she offered Bolin a hand on his shoulder for support."

"Don't worry bro, you got this. Look, I'll dig through the old connections I have. We can make you a new team in no time."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this." Bolin said rather grudingly, but was nonetheless, happy for his Brother and friend.

* * *

It took the Police just under an hour to clear the square of the injured triads. The most serious ones were loaded up into Ambulances and sent to the hospitals, while the lightly wounded were treated at the station and processed. Placed in their own jail cells to await a court date.

Standing outside the square, were at least four full strength companies of elite metal bending officers. Although Amon's equalist revolution had severely tied down the police resources, there were still ample men available to see to Lin Bei Fong's orders.

Meanwhile, in order to calm the populace, Chief Saikhan took it upon himself to hold a press conference, and already a sea of cameras flashed at the Chief's podium as he reiterated again and again, that this was an isolated incident, the police were on the case, and there was nothing to be afraid of.

At least. Not yet.

A lone figure, radio in hand, watched the whole scene in a nearby alleyway.

"Sir, looks like we've got the police rattled up. Just as you said. They're bringing more metal benders in. I don't think I've seen so many in one place."

* * *

The radio clicked dead, and even with the iron faceplate, even the Sovereigns knew when their leader was pleased.

"The Police are doing almost everything as I had expected. It's almost...disappointing."

Hagane then turned his attention towards the rest of the triads and workers in the factory that he had spared. Mainly Earthbenders, they stopped the work they were doing and focused their attention to the armored figure. Most of them had been loading up boxes into trucks, hastily converted into makeshift armored transports.

"Earthbenders... for too long, we've lived under this farce of a peace that has seen our people humiliated and brought to heel. Now, this is the time we strike back and show them the meaning of true strength !"

He clenched his fist tightly, a few of the Earthbenders cheering.

"Of course, I am not foolish enough to know you'll act out of sheer nobility alone. I know the triads, and talk doesn't put food on the table. So for any man who is brave enough to step forward. I offer you this."

The earth bender triads waited anxiously to see the prize.

"Sixty. You will share sixty percent of the cut. I know this is more than what your former leaders ever offered you."

At his cue, several of his henchmen had tossed chests bursting with Yuans at the crowd, and the earth benders dove at the chests. Their loyalty to the cash obviously more powerful than their piddling allegience towards Lightning Bolt Zolt's idiotic criminal ring.

Soon after, the crowd exploded into applause, and the more belligerent ones were already pumping their fists in the air

_"Hagane! Hagane! Hagane!"_

Pleased at the effectiveness of this simple gesture. Hagane turned towards his subordinate, a fellow Steel Sovereign.

"We attack tomorrow, at noon."

The armored henchman saluted. "Yes sir."

Just before Hagane was about to dismiss him however, the Steel Sovereign offered one more interesting tid bit.

"Also, we have reports sir, from our spies in the Earth Kingdom. The Avatar is on her way to Republic City. Expected to arrive tomorrow morning."

_"Excellent."_

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, because I seriously had fun writing that last chapter! Way more to come :)  
**

**Next chapter:**

Explosions. Korra kicking ass and taking names. Some backstory? new faces and allies/enemies? And one of my favourite recurring characters ;D**  
**

* * *

**LoneGrayWolf - **Thanks for the review :) It really does help keep me going. As for Hagane, As long as it's badass ultimate dr doom, not 80s dr doom i'm fine with that comparison ;) haha. Now that i think about it, the presence of Dr Doom is probably fitting for Hagane. But the best is yet to come, i've got lots in store for this guy and i can't wait to write it!

**Pabulover123** - Thanks Pabulover, really appreciate the review :) I honestly don't think he's as threatening as Amon YET. There's a lot more i plan to do with his character to challenge Korra in ways Amon didn't. Will be interesting!


	7. The Steel Sovereigns pt 3

The plane ride was over within a few hours, although by Bolin's estimate, it may well have lasted an eternity. The earthbender was reeling from his first trip in an airplane, and clutching his aching stomach, he resisted the urge to just jump onto the blessed. ground and do a dirt angel.

"Ah! Sweet SWEET solid ground! How I've missed you!" Bolin jumped eagerly onto the tarmac, running with joy at being out of the mechanical monstrosity, a dazed Pabu holding on for dear life as it wrapped itself scared around its master's neck.

"I guess the flying may have been a bit too much for him." Asami commented dryly as she took off her aviator goggles.

"Well, that barrel roll you pulled over the Batola ridge may have had something to do with it." Korra smirked as she departed with Mako.

"That little thing? Oh well, I do my best to impress." The heiress feigned innocence.

Korra laughed, just as she watched the ground crews open up the cargo bay door of the airplane and letting Naga outl.

"Well, I guess we better get going, Tenzin is expecting us at city hall."

"And you honestly think you can get there before one of my satomobiles? I'll give you a ride, for old times sake." Asami said.

"But what about Naga?" Korra asked.

"Don't worry about her, Bolin and I will take her back to Air Temple Island. Besides, I think Bolin needs to walk a bit, he isn't in any condition to be riding in something that fast." Mako said jokingly, Asami behind the wheel was was like a daredevil with no fear, given a rocket booster as a car. Only Korra felt at home with her behind the wheel, despite not knowing a lick about driving.

"Go on, do your important avatar business and have fun. We'll make sure Naga gets home safely, and I'll see you later tonight for Dinner." He kissed her lightly on the mouth.

"Okay, just take care okay?" Korra smiled, secretly excited at being behind the wheel of one of Asami's prototype racers.

"One last thing before we split up." Asami smiled broadly, taking a small package out from the glove compartment of her car and unwrapping it.

"Before we go, i'd like to get a picture of all of us together. You know, so we can look back at this and laugh."

She took out a small camera, only this one didn't have the giant flashbulbs like the ones the reporters used.

"It was a new invention my father was working on before he left. A portable camera for every day use."

"You guys ready?"

"Always! Be sure to get my good side!" Bolin said playfully as he struck up a heroic pose."

"Haha, I'll try Bolin, alright. Everyone, say cheese!"

The Camera flashed, and the gang watched the device with curiosity as a piece of film paper emerge from the device, an image already developing on it.

"Asami, this is amazing!"

"We call it, instant photos. Very handy huh?"

"You guys look adorable." Asami commented as she saw Korra smiling broadly, squinting just a bit from the flash, while Mako had held her close with his arm, while Bolin was making a silly pose.

"Come on, I'll take you to the council chambers Korra, we don't want you to be late for your big meeting."

"Thanks Asami. You guys sure you're alright?" Korra asked.

"We'll be fine Korra. Take care, I'll see you later okay?" Mako said

"Same to you!" Korra said excitedly as she ran with Asami to the custom built sato racer.

* * *

The airfield and the boys were miles behind now, and Korra couldn't help but lift her head above the speeding convertible, feeling the rush of air just rush past her as the Satomobile navigated the winding roads of the mountainside at top speed. Asami handling the corners and turns like a trained professional race car driver. Now, with the element of air under her pocket, Korra felt a new found appreciation for the air as it embraced her, and how it weaved around her body in its subtle current and gentle breeze.

After a safe distance away, Korra finally sat down in her seat, and smiled, enjoying every moment of this trip.

"Ah Asami, about today. Thank you for being so understanding Asami, I can imagine how hard it was for the both of you."

"Don't mention it Korra." Asami replied firmly. "It was for the best."

"It's just that...I don't want you to think I meant to hurt you too. You're a great friend, and the last person I want to do that to."

Asami smiled. "I never took it that way Korra. I know you're not that kind of person."

Relief pouring all over her face, the Avatar melted into her seat, as if unloading a hidden burden she kept pent up since she started dating Mako. "To tell you the truth, I've always admired you. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"I felt the same for you too Korra. It's great to hear that coming from you." Asami said genuinely, matching Korra's own honesty.

"So..." with that out of the way, Korra was eager to change the subject. "Think you can show me how to drive one of these things?"

The heiress chuckled, "Won't Naga feel jealous?"

"A car will never replace Naga, but learning to drive is a valuable skill. and i'd like to know in case you guys get arrested again and leave me hanging with the car."

"Heh, well drop by my estate anytime you're up for it Korra. I'll show you the ropes."

"I'll take you up on that one Asami." Korra leaned back comfortably in her seat, boots on the dashboard.

"We're a bit behind, think we can still make it?"

"Korra, you realize who you are talking to right?" Asami grinned evilly as she put on her racing goggles, already shifting the car into the next gear.

The last thing she would allow to happen was to have Korra be ...

* * *

**"You're late."**

Councilman Tenzin said in his usual irritated look, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently as he saw Asami and Korra walk through the council halls.

"Sorry Tenzin." Korra rubbed the back of her neck in innocence. "We got lost along the way."

"If that food cart hadn't crashed in front of us, we'd have made it." Asami said rather disappointingly, as though she had just lost the grand prix.

"That's fine, as long as you're here safe." Tenzin said as he regained his composure. "Now, let's go, the leaders of the United Forces are here, and we'll be working with them in the next few weeks to get everything back in order."

Feeling the tug of responsibility and duty drawing her away, Korra sighed. "Sorry Asami, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Count on it Korra." Asami gave a cocky salute as she turned back to her car, where already a sea of reporters were surrounding her.

_"Miss Asami, is it true that the your Father tried to attack you when you fought with the avatar?"_

_"How is future industries faring now with its former president locked behind bars?"  
_

_"Is your friendship with Avatar Korra going to get in the way of you running Future Industries?"  
_

Korra felt a slight pang of pity for her friend as she was bombarded with those biased and utterly contemptible questions, but the heiress waved them off confidently. Already taking control of the situation.

"I'll answer your questions. Just please, one at a time." The Heiress spoke in a voice that left no doubt her strength of will.

That made Korra smile, it was inspiring that Asami could handle it all with the pressures going on in her life, and it made her that much more determined to fulfill her own role, and bring balance to the world.

* * *

"Welcome Avatar Korra, we waited for you." The council members stood in respect as Avatar Korra entered the hallway with Tenzin. Already she was seeing new faces replacing the old ones from before. Korra took a look around the rest of the chamber, and noticed that the water tribe seats were empty.

Tenzin was quick to explain.

"When Amon made his attack, he kidnapped and injured all the existing council members. Until they can recover, and replacement representatives elected in the Water Tribes, the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom, the council will consist of members of the United Armed Forces temporarily acting in their nations' stead. With the Equalists and triads acting up, we figured it was useful to have a military opinion on the panel. One from the Earth Kingdom, one from the fire Nation and myself as the tie breaker."

The Earth Kingdom representative was a middle aged man in his mid forties, but with an army regulation haircut and a ridiculously clean shaven chin, as well as sporting a dark green officer's uniform with gold braid. He had the build of a man ten years younger, not bad looking, and had that authoritative sort of air to him.

"Korra, allow me to introduce to you Lieutenant General Shu of the Earth Kingdom Forces." Tenzin nodded respectfully to the man as he made the introduction. "He is the highest ranking officer in the Earth Kingdom, so please show him the same deference and respect as you would me." Tenzin said, then realizing that perhaps that was not perhaps the **best** choice of words.

Thankfully, Korra bowed solemnly in respect to the general, "It is an honor to meet you general."

General Shu however, refused to have the Avatar show deference to him, already walking to her and shaking her hand, as an equal.

"Thank you Avatar Korra, for the service you have rendered for our great nation."

"But I haven't done anything outside of Republic city yet." The Avatar said, confused.

"Friendship, as well as gratitude, can transcend lifetimes." The General smiled warmly. "When I was a boy, Avatar Aang saved my life from a firebending street gang. For that, I owe him, and yourself, my gratitude and life. You will always have a friend in the Earth Kingdom." General Shu said cordially, before returning to his seat.

The Fire Nation representative was someone Korra was already all too familiar with.

"HIYAH POPS! Fancy seeing you here!" General Bumi waved casually as he leaned back in his chair, feet propped on the table, which made General Shu, with his perfect military attire and posture, kind of uneasy.

"Uh. Hi." Korra waved weakly.

"Bumi! Do you always have to be so- nevermind." Tenzin sighed. "regardless of what some people think, just because he is my brother does not mean we agree on many things."

_Understatement of the year._ Korra thought silently.

"In any case, it was out of my hands." Tenzin sighed. "Firelord Honora decided to appoint him to assure non-benders they had representation."

"And it's about darn time we get our fair share of the pie too!" Bumi slammed the table in false outrage.

"**Ahem."** A throat cleared in one corner of the room, and all eyes turned to the figure in question.

"Perhaps it's time we get this meeting going. We didn't come here to shoot the histories." The figure said.

"As expected of the great Lin Bei Fong." General Shu chuckled, "I still consider it my greatest defeat that I wasn't able to convince you to join the Earth Kingdom forces."

"Please General you give me too much praise, but let's focus on the question at hand." Lin said in her patented humble but 'shut up and let's get on with business' voice.

"As you wish." General Shu smiled.

"Korra." Lin managed a faint smile and nod.

"Chief." The Avatar returned the greeting and nodded in respect. She knew Lin enough now to know when not to make idle chit chat.

Lin began her presentation.

"As you have probably heard. Yesterday we've had an incident involving almost thirty triads. They were dropped off at the police station, all in various states of injuries and concussions."

"What's so bad about that?" Korra asked. "Thugs got what they deserved." Then she saw Lin.

If looks could kill, Korra would have probably dropped dead on the floor at that moment. She wisely kept quiet.

"As I was saying, the Triads seemed to be members of the triple threats. We have no leads on who was behind this, except for one name given. Hagane."

At that remark, Tenzin and General Shu's faces lit up in recognition. Bumi meanwhile, listened, but was drawing something in his desk.

"Are you sure Lin?" Tenzin asked.

"We can't be too sure. So far, no other reports have come in, but from what I'm hearing. The Earthbending criminals in the city have fallen off the radar. Disappeared."

Korra raised her hand. "Sorry for the interruption, but...who is Hagane?"

"A reknowned Metal Bending criminal." General Shu was the first to explain, "He was former special forces in the Earth Kingdom military, in the top one percentile of his class. Eventually he was dishonorably discharged, some say it was due to an experimental metal bending program he underwent during his training, which drove him off the deep end."

Lin nodded. "He later resurfaced in Republic city, recruiting exclusively Earthbenders for his own triad, the Sovereigns. He was the third wheel in the balance of power between the Agni Kai's and the Red Monsoons."

Korra nodded, already knowing the latter two names.

"But it can't be him." Tenzin said, in disbelief.

"Why not?" Korra asked in curiosity.

"He was taken down years ago," Tenzin said. "by Chief Bei Fong" all eyes in the room went to Lin, who kept her face stoic and unreadable. However, concern was already drawn on the faces of General Shu and Tenzin.

"So?" Korra didn't know what the fuss was about. "Lin took him down once, she can do it again!"

"It wasn't Lin who took him down." Tenzin shook his head, realization slowly dawning on Korra's face.

"Hagane was taken down by Chief Toph Bei fong. Over thirty years ago." General Shu remarked.

"That's impossible." Tenzin muttered softly, gripping his fists "It can't be..."

* * *

**_It can't be him._**

A small fleet of armored trucks screeched to a halt outside the police station. Within seconds, metallic boots slammed on concrete as two dozen sovereigns in metal plated armor emerged. It was a quiet morning that fine sunny day, and most of the police officers were inside with their meals. Only a few sentries stood guard as they watched the in shock, the little army assembling in front of them.

The lead masked figure, Hagane, stepped forward, flanked by two guards walked calmly towards the station. Lifting a radio receiver and speaking, his voice cold as steel.

"Commence the operation."

As if on cue, several explosions rocked the police station, throwing the entire square in panic. Civilians screamed and scrambled to get away, while flaming debris and wreckage rained from the skies.

Republic City was once again at war.

* * *

**Author's note: I didn't intend for this 'episode' to go on this long, but the story kind of ran away on me. So this will be a four parter as i squeeze the last one in.**

Explosions (check), some backstory (check)

Korra kicking ass and taking names, new allies/enemies, favourite recurring character all to come!

* * *

**LoneGreyWolf: **Thanks a lot for your comments :) As for Masami, I agree they worked better as a couple, but I'm basing this fic off what the creators gave us for season two, so for this story, I'll keep Makorra together. and thanks, I'd like to think of Hagane as a polar opposite of Amon in many ways, and i'll do more to showcase this in the next chapter.

**Pabulover**: Oh yes, the fire ferrets and new team mates ;) i'm still deciding whether or not to include everyone's favourite Pro bender into the story, I'd like to if i can, so we'll see

**Froggychan**: thanks for the response! I am a fan of Borra so there may be hints of it, but ultimately this story is a 'hypothetical' season 2 based on what we know from the creators, and the creators said that Bolin will find a **new** love interest. so there is something planned there :) But i won't lose an opportunity to squeeze in some borra if i can. Trus


	8. The Steel Sovereigns Pt 4

"What was that?" Mako jumped up off Naga's saddle as he and Bolin were riding the Polar Bear dog down the street. Already the pair could see smoke rising out of the downtown core, followed by the unmistakable wails of sirens as Police Sato mobiles and motorcycles sped towards the source of the explosion. All around the street was pandemonium and chaos, bystanders dropping everything they were doing and running in all directions.

"Looks like trouble." Bolin noted.

"Korra." Mako said with concern in his voice, gripping the reins of Naga's saddle. Just as he was about to get the Polar Bear Dog jumping forward, a customized Sato Racer slid to a screeching stop just in front of the gang. Burning rubber and smoke filling the air.

"Need a ride boys?" Asami waved at the pair.

"Asami!" Mako's face lit up at the sight of her.

The heiress put on her racing goggles, as well as arming herself with the custom Equalist electro glove she always carried around.

"I dropped Korra off at City Hall, but whatever is happening, you can bet she's already on her way to whatever that is. Let's back her up."

Mako nodded turning to Naga. "We're going to find Korra Naga, follow our scent!" The Polar Bear Dog licked the firebender in affirmation. She was in intelligent animal, and he had no doubt that she sensed Korra nearby too.

"Alright, time for the new Team Avatar to shine!" Bolin said eagerly as he cracked his knuckles, his brother already in the front seat of the car.

"Book it."

Asami nodded, turning the Sato Mobile around and with the engine roaring to life, sped towards the Police Station.

* * *

It didn't take much to feel the rumble of the blast shaking the dust and soot off the council chamber halls. The council members were in shock as they tried to pinpoint the source of the disturbance, but one quick exchange of glances between Korra and Lin told the avatar and the chief all they needed to know. Without saying another word, both women booked it straight for the door.

"Korra! Lin! Wait! Don't rush into this, we don't even know what we're dealing with!" The airbender pleaded to them as they were just reaching the doors. "General Shu and I will request reinforcements from the United Forces." The Earth general nodded, was already running to the next room to access the wire and telegraph station.

Lin however, didn't have the patience even for that.

"Cut the weak garbage Tenzin," Chief Bei Fong turned just as she was about to step out of the door. "My men are out there and I'm going to bring this lunatic to justice."

Korra meanwhile, followed behind, twisting around almost playfully as she gave Tenzin a wave.

"And I gotta uh. Do Avatar stuff. Hold the fort Tenzin I'll be back before you know it!" The teenager said just as she vaulted out of the room.

Defeated by both the strong-willed women, councilman Tenzin found himself sighed in familiar defeat, sinking into his chair.

General Bumi however, was amused by the exchange.

"Chillax Tenzin, the ladies have got it under control." The General leaned back into his chair comfortably.

"Do you even care about this? It's a state of emergency!" Tenzin turned around, face completely flushed.

"I do. But I also know enough about those two girls to not get between them and something they want." The General remarked with this helpful piece of insight.

"In fact, it's all becoming more clear to me now how you ended up in crutches on your first date with that spitfire." Bumi gave his brother a wink.

"Bumi...Juuuust!" Tenizin's face lit up red as he mustered in every last ounce of self control he had, or didn't even know he had, "Just get me General Iroh on the line."

"Already on it little Brother." Bumi chuckled at Tenzin's discomfort, lifting up a telephone and making the necessary calls.

* * *

"Come on Air Scooter...air scooter." Korra ran down into the street, conjuring up a spherical blast of air that would enable her to speed her way to the scene, but this one was approximately the size of the medicine ball she used in pro-bending tournaments, not even giving her enough speed to outrun a child.

"Oh to heck with it." the Avatar muttered impatiently, closing her eyes and focusing her chi and within seconds her eyes lit up in a brilliant white glow, the Avatar state infusing her with the energy and bending proficiency of a thousand life times.

Within seconds the air scooter immediately crew into a gigantic Air Ball, this one the size of a sato-mobile.

"Whoo!" Korra shouted as she plowed straight out of the city hall square, and into the main roads, where already several cars swerved out of the way.

"Sorry!" The Avatar said in apology as several frustrated motorists and commuters shook their fists at her in annoyance. Car horns blasting all over the road.

"I ought to arrest you for that." Lin muttered, and Korra looked beside her to see the metal bender sliding on the metal cables of the telegraph wires, using her wrist cables to latch onto buildings whenever she had to make a jump. "but I'll make an exception." she smirked.

"So this Hagane." Korra began as the two benders made their way down the road towards the station. "Is he good?"

"Hagane was one of my mother's top metal bending students." Lin said grimly, as if digging up an uncomfortable memory. "and one of the few people who was able to go one on one against her. If he is anything close to what he says he is, we need to take him down together."

"Pfft. He doesn't scare me. If anything, he's a fraud. Besides, I have the avatar state now, how hard can this get?"

**"Don't underestimate him." **Lin's eyes were completely serious, conveying to her just how much of a life and death fight this would be.

And coming from Lin Bei Fong that spoke volumes.

"Alright." Korra nodded in determination, and prepared herself for the fight to come.

* * *

Before the smoke even cleared from the first explosions, most of the metal bender officers were already incapacitated. The battle over before it had even begun. The police's greatest strength, their armor, was easily turned against them as several of the injured 'triad' prisoners began standing up and began bending the metallic suits that each Republic City Officer wore so often.

within moments, the guards were prisoners, trapped inside the steel cage of their own suits. It didn't take much more effort for the metal benders to break the bars, letting the inmates out to overwhelm the station.

Walking slowly down the police station halls, hands clapsed behind his back and flanked by his two guards. Hagane nodded in approval as he watched each cell door explode from within, freeing all the criminals and prisoners that had been inside. He had the air of a general inspecting the handiwork of his troops, and what a fine operation it had been.

It was a simple enough matter of hiding a few of his elite metal benders and disguising them as Earth Bending or Water Bending triads as they were cut down and rounded up by the police the day before. The fact that the police never had to fight a metal bending force that outclassed them made it all too much easier. The metal on their armor made excellent material, to not only bind and trap them, but also incapacitate them. Many of the officers were unconscious, their arm plates forged together and melded with their legs, almost in a fetal position and restricting their movement and the ability to stand.

"You..." Chief Saikhan, his wrists bound and melded into his armor, glared at as he saw Hagane walk towards him. In this prone state, he was unable to move his hands or feet to use his Earth or Metal bending. "how did you..."

"A word to the wise Chief." Hagane began, taking full pleasure in letting an opponent know how he was bested.

"Never bring metal to a fight with my men. Or more importantly, don't turn your back to them when you lock them up in a steel cage."

Hagane gestured at his subordinates to follow.

Now they would come to claim their prize.

* * *

The prisoner had no idea what was going on in the outside world, save for the fact that the entire building had started shaking. His experienced ears telling him that they were explosions. The alarms and sounds of struggle in the other rooms also hinted that someone was trying to attack the station. What for he didn't know, he didn't care.

He had lost everything. Defeated, cast out, and ashamed. He had spent much time in the solitary cell contemplating his actions. Anger and grief mixing in with shame and vengeance. It was unfair. It was not supposed to be like this. Now, he was just a shell. A man who had lost everything.

Suddenly, footsteps. heavy and clanking. followed by the bang of metal on concrete as his guard was knocked unconscious.

"W-who's there?!" The man shouted. Fear and sweat running through his face.

**"When you deal in destruction, then it becomes your payment."**

Suddenly, a shadow emerged in front of his cell, and the steel door groaned as it was ripped from its hinges, slamming to the ground with force.

He was like a Steel wraith. Wearing a military coat and cap, but his entire body was laced by metalic combat armor plates. His face was covered by an armored mask. Only, unlike Amon, it was no face mask, just a face plate, leaving only two dark slits for his eyes.

**"**Who are you?" The man scrambled back against the wall, trying his best to hold back a scream of fear.

"Hiroshi Sato."

The heavy boots seemed to slam on the floor with each of the man's step, metal steps echoing through the halls.

"Entrepeneur. Billionaire. Inventor. And now. War criminal and terrorist." He rattled off the rather impressive resume without emotion.

Hagane kneeled down as he brought his emotionless face close to Hiroshi's almost peering straight into his empty soul.

"I am here to tell you that your struggle for Equality is over. You work for me now."

"HAH!" Hiroshi Sato reached deep into the hatred now, it was the only thing that prevented him from screaming in sheer terror, and really, the only thing he had left. "You're delusional. I would _never_ work for a bender. Not for your kind. Ever!"

"Trust me." Hagane replied. "You will see things differently when I show you what I have in store. But since we are low on time."

He brought his hand to the side of Hiroshi's neck, and in a quick snap action, knocked out the old man.

More metal boots rang down the hallway, and Hagane saw that it was a detachment of his triads. The Earthbenders who had joined him.

He nodded to one of his Sovereign lieutenants. "Load him into the truck."

"Earthbenders. Bring this entire station down. I want the world to see how ineffectual the Bei Fong legacy is in the face of our might."

The Triad earthbenders grinned, but within seconds, a blast was heard from the outside.

Hagane turned to look out the window, and from his vantage point in the second story, a new group had made their way to the station, already engaging his Steel sovereigns and earthbending triads. And winning at that.

"It's about time you showed up. Little girl."

* * *

"Lin! Watch out!" Korra sent a strong blast of air at an armored sovereign, knocking the metal man off his feet and sending him careening into the second story of a nearby building. Unconscious.

The chief nodded her thanks, as she was locked in combat with three earthbending triads.

The first men stepped into the ground, sending a wave of dirt at Lin, but having already predicted this with her seismic sense, she dove to the side, her right arm digging into the ground and throwing up two earth boulders that exploded into dust as they impacted the unlucky triads' faces. the last standing triad watched in fear as Lin smirked confidently at him.

"Get over here." the chief shot her steel cable out, wrapping the man by the waist and pulling him straight into her, and a running punch into his face.

Both benders kept up the pace, defeating a variety of metal and earth bending thugs as they vaulted to way towards the station.

"The United Forces will be here soon, we just need to keep them occupied." Lin remarked as she casually ripped a stop sign post off the street while running, using it to trip up an Earthbender who was trying to attack Korra.

A burst of flame caused a metal armored Sovereign to recoil in pain, giving the Avatar enough of an opening to deliver a solid kick to his chin, just underneath his armored helmet strap.

Both thugs fell down at the same time, and Korra and Lin kept running side by side.

Although they've had their differences, Korra had to admit they made a great team, especially for a head on brawl.

"Any sign of reinforcements?" The avatar asked, although they were dispatching the triad thugs left and right, there must have been at least three dozen of them. Add to that the escaped prisoners. They couldn't possibly stop them all.

"Did someone call for back up?" A loud, boasting, exagerated voice said heroically.

Korra blinked in surprise as the Steel Sovereign she was facing had a giant slab of concrete smash into him, knocking the man completely off balance and sending him, concrete and all, smashing into a nearby satomobile, and throwing up a storm of dust and debris.

"Bolin!" Korra smiled at the arrival of her friends. Mako and Asami were already rushing in, as well as a ferocious Naga, who swiped away an Earthbender triad like a rag doll.

Mako and Asami joined the fray as well, and pretty soon all four friends were standing next to each other, facing outwards, protecting each other's backs.

"Glad to see you guys here." Korra said with relief.

"Well, we can't let you hog all the fun now can we?" Asami said jokingly.

Mako however, was focused, and ready to act. He saw a half dozen earthbenders at the side of the building, seemingly bending it. The entire foundation shook as they moved.

"They're trying to destroy the station, we gotta take them out." The firebender pointed out.

"What about the leader?" Korra asked.

"You and Lin can handle him." Mako said sternly. "Let us worry about the station."

"Alright." she said grimly. "Be careful, and don't get hurt okay?"

Mako nodded, just as determined.

"Let's do this."

Bolin was the first to strike, nimbly dodging a variety of rock projectiles as easily as easily as he had done during pro-bending matches. Another jump produced a circular rock disc, and just before it hit the ground, Bolin bent straight towards a triad member, knocking him out.

Asami meanwhile, was faced with three Steel Sovereigns, who had steel wrist cables similar to the republic city cops. In addition to that, a variety of sharp metallic knives dotted their armor, and she figured they were projectile weapons.

The confirmation came soon enough as they metal bent several sharp blades at her, but Asami was quicker, weaving around the bulky metal suits of armor and giving the nearest man a good shock with her electro glove. The steel plate increased the conducitivty of the electricity and the man screamed in pain as he was shocked. Before the other two could register this new threat, Asami was already through them, kicking one in the head and using him as leverage to launch herself at the next sovereign, the electro glove doing its work.

Mako, taking the cue from Asami, quickly began generating a lightning bolt in his arm, shooting it at another metal plated sovereign, who screamed as the electricity fried him. The firebender smirked as the man collapsed in a smoking heap.

* * *

Korra watched as her friends took down the earthbenders threatening to level the station, relief and pride sweling in her as she appraised her friends' efficiency, but soon her attention was focused on the convoy of trucks leaving from behind the building. She gave Lin a quick nod.

"That must be Hagane." The chief said.

"Let's take 'em down." Korra activated her avatar state, and already a large air scooter sphere generated beneath her feet, lifting her up and accerlating her towards the trucks. Lin followed suit with her metal bending cables, swinging up the buildings and jumping the roofs on foot.

The three trucks swerved violently as they navigated the streets of Republic City, however their sheer size and armored plates allowed them to casually push aside and crush the abandoned Satomobiles and cabbage cars in their wake.

Korra breathed in calmly as she followed the truck on her air sphere, focusing on it and remembering her training, specifically, the technique that Tenzin taught her at the air temple. Whipping and waving her arms in circular fashion, she sent two blades of air at the tires of the last truck, slicing through it with ease.

The vehicle, its tires blown, flipped over and crashed into a nearby shop. A feeling of exhilaration overcame Korra as she finally mastered the technique. When she passed the wreckage, she saw the cargo of unconscious and groaning triads lying prone on the street. Dazed and out of the fight.

Okay. Not Hagane.

The second truck offered more resistance, armor plated sovereigns shooting metallic knives and Kunai at her. Korra wisely navigated her airball up a building, throwing up dust and glass but at the same time, avoiding the deadly metal blades.

Conscious of the range of her opponents, Korra used her airbending sphere to climb the surrounding apartments and began stalking the trucks on the rooftops. She quickly counter attacked.

Another air slice from Korra sent the top half of the truck's tarp off, revealing the contents of the prisoners inside.

"Hiroshi?" Korra's eyes widened in shock and recognition as she saw the cargo the second truck contained.

Before she could even react however, two meters of black armored mass slammed into her out of nowhere. Knocking the breath out of her as both her and her mysterious assailant headed straight for a factory window.

* * *

The glass shattered.

Both the armored figure and the Avatar were sent careening towards the factory floor, a good twenty foot drop.

Knowing full well there was nothing stopping her, Korra shot a quick burst of air beneath her body, cushioning her fall as she landed with a painful grunt on the trunk of a finished car, denting it, while the figure had seemingly disappeared.

She was aching all over, the last tumble bruised a rib, her arms were scratched and her water tribe outfit a mess, but she was ready and raring to go, already assuming a fighting stance as she surveyed the scene.

It was an automobile production warehouse. With conveyer belts, unfinished frames of cars as well as several dozen shocked and terrified workers who fled as they saw the black armored figure emerge from the wreckage of the pile of cars he landed in. The trenchcoat made him look bulky, but underneath it, Korra could see the unmistakable jet black armor, as well as the faceplate that covered all but his dark, soulless eyes.

"You must be Hagane." Korra said confidently, smiling, exuding confidence in her ability to take this guy down here and now.

"Avatar Korra. We meet at last." Hagane said coldly.

"I'm here to stop you." She said as a matter-of-factly

Hagane simply chuckled. "That remains to be seen."

The armored figure cracked the fingers of his metallic gauntlets, already walking towards Korra.

"I will tell you right now. I'm not Amon, there is no trickery or manipulation here. I am offering you a straight up fight. Here and now. The earthbender way."

"I thought you'd never ask." Korra said, just as she lunged forward, a sweeping fire kick to the armored man's face.

Hagane simply grabbed Korra's foot before it landed, and the Avatar grunted in pain as her foot slammed on the hard solid steel of the gauntlet. The man's grip felt like it would crush her foot.

"What's wrong avatar? Was that it? I thought you'd be more direct." he said almost mockingly, then produced two kunai in his hand and shot them straight at Korra

"I'll show **you** direct!" Korra jumped back, dodging the knives and conjuring up a wave of earth underneath the factory floor and sending it straight at Hagane.

Rather than bend the earth however, Hagane simply grounded his stance, ripping a gigantic metallic machine off the walls and crashing it into the Earth wave head on. The machinery and earth wave both exploded, sending flaming debris and wreckage in the factory. Smoke covered the factory.

Through the smokescreen, Korra jumped at the still form of Hagane, and sent a strong blast of air that sent the man flying back across the conveyor belt, knocking through several cars.

Hagane grounded his feet onto the steel, using it to stop him as he dug his hand into the metallic ground, the scraps at his feet throwing up intense sparks.

He grunted angrily as he stood back up.

"What? Too good to earth bend?" Korra said mockingly.

Hagane simply chuckled. "I guess they didn't tell you everything about me."

Korra felt the ground shake as the metal conveyer belt they fought on started contracting and breaking apart.

"Pain and pressure."

Hagane stepped forward, the metallic belt creaking under his weight.

"They are the ingredients of every metal bender. To bend pure steel, however. More is required. One has to willingly give up their connection to the Earth, to sever a piece of themselves completely. Just as impure ore is no longer Earth once it has been forge into pure steel. That is the price you pay."

He levitated a steel bar into his hand, twisting it into a distorted shape with ease as a demonstration. "To become a Steel Bender."

"So you can't use earth." Korra said in her cocky tone, slowly regaining her composure. "That puts you at a disadvantage." She assumed an aggressive stance for another attack.

"I don't see it that way. Why don't you tell me after you've faced me? An elite steel bender."

"And you think you've seen everything I have Bub?" Korra smirked as she quickly focused her inner Chi, and within seconds the entire factory exploded in a torrent of elements. Air blasts threw cars around like toys as hurricane force winds swirled around her. Chunks of earth and concrete began floating, forming a protective barrier around her, while steam pipes bursted throughout the facility as the avatar summoned the nearby water to her. A wheel of fire followed and soon Korra felt the avatar state imbuing her with unlimited power.

"This fight is over." she said confidently.

"Yes, but not in the way you imagined." Hagane flicked his wrists, and to Korra it seemed as though a glint of metal flashed before her eyes.

Then, it all hit her.

The metal walls and conveyor belts around her were sliced into pieces, and Korra jerked backward, and out of the Avatar state. Her arms and legs suspended by an unknown force, against her will, while all around her, the various elements she was bending dropped dead to the ground of the ruined factory. The air and fire disappating into nothingness.

"What is this?!"

"I won't give you time to use that vaunted Avatar state." Hagane said as he flexed his fingers. Another glint of steel shining in the air, almost like thin strands.

Hagane stepped forward, showing his armored glove to Korra, each finger controlling a separate strand of metallic string, so thin it was almost invisible to the naked eye. She looked around her and saw it now, the thin strands of cable suspending her above the ground, tying up her arms and legs together, like a steel web.

"Microfiber steel wires." Hagane explained patiently, "Similar to what the police use, but much thiner, much more efficient to bend. Or capture opponents with."

Korra grunted, trying to free her arms from the restraints. But the steel threads in the web were too strong, too foreign and pure, unbendable.

"You know, we are both very much alike. Stubborn, hard-headed, uncompromising, and most of all, brutally efficient. I admire that in an opponent." Korra had to fight the urge to spit in the man's face. His comparisons were eerily reminiscent of Tarrlok's to her.

As Korra dangled helplessly in front of his, the armored man casually unsheathed a jagged combat knife from his boot, savouring the moment.

"You will make a fine Earthbender._ In your next life_."

Korra gasped, just as the knife came forward...

**"Hold it right here!**"

Hagane paused, and watched with detached calm as he saw Lin Bei Fong standing at the entrance of the factory. Backed by three kids and a Polar Bear Dog, not to mention two platoons of United Forces troops. Firebenders, waterbenders and Earthbenders alike. All in attack position.

"Well then." Hagane retracted his steel web, and Korra grunted in pain as the steel cables cut into her as they retracted. Soon, she felt herself plunging unceremoniously into a pile of scrap metal, injured.

"Another time perhaps."

Hagane grounded his stance, raising his arms before dropping them. Within moments, the roof of the warehouse started caving in on the occupants.

"Hagane!" Lin watched in horror as the roof was coming down, but by the time he focused on the metal bender, he was gone. An injured Korra lying in the pile of rubble.

"Korra!" Mako started running, but Lin pushed him back, and shot a steel cable at the Avatar, wrapping itself around her body and pulling her in just as several tons of concrete and steel beams from the roof crushed the conveyor belt and assembly line floor she lay on.

"Korra, are you alright?" Lin asked in concern as she propped Korra up.

Korra gave Lin a slight smile, she was weak, battered and bruised, but still strong-willed as ever. "You're right. that guy is tough."

Lin felt her heart swell in admiration and respect for the young Avatar, she had grown much since first facing Amon.

"Don't worry about it." She said gently. "We'll get him next time. For now. Rest."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, a new car pulled into the factory. Having been recently released from prison, the driver was eager to get back to work. However, on the way were a bunch of police cars and soldiers.

The man got out of his car, wondering what all the fuss was about, but when he got close enough, it already became apparent when he saw the burnt out husk of a factory. The roof was gone, while the innards were a smoking ruin. The only thing standing were the remnants of the four walls, while destroyed skeletons of several dozen cabbage cars lay on the wayside.

"NOOOOO! NOT MY CABBAGE CORP!"

* * *

**Author's note: This was probably my favourite chapter to write so far haha, for obvious reasons. Guess who my fav recurring char is? haha Next chapter TALES OF REPUBLIC CITY :) I will take requests if i can, but here is what i'm planning so far, I think i hit the main chars. (ala show format)  
**

Tale of Korra

Tale of Lin (and Tenzin)

Tale of Jinora

Tale of Bolin

Tale of Mako

Tale of Asami

Tale of Pabu

**Also, just to help with the characters - i'll plant some visualization seeds in your brains for future updates.  
**

Hagane's steel web technique is similar to **Walter C Dornez's metal wires from hellsing**. Just without the blood and guts. In fact, now i'm wondering if Walter is secretly a metal bender D=**  
**

Inspiration for Hagane's faceplate mask and appearance is from Bleedman's sugar bits villain : bleedheart (just less bulky and less bleeding). Look it up at snafu comics!

* * *

**Lonegraywolf -** don't worry, just because Makorra is headcannon doesn't mean Mako will stop talking with Asami, i'll fit something there :) Thanks a lot for the compliment! I try, one of the hardest things is getting the group dynamic right, especially since they didn't really had a lot of time in the show together. but i think i'm starting to get a feel for it.

**Pabulover - **Thanks Pabulover :) There will be more backstory to come!


	9. Tales of Republic City Pt 1 Korra

_Earth..._

_Fire..._

_Air..._

___Water..._

_____Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._

* * *

_______Shiro Shinobi : Republic City is once again at war! With the appearance of the new metal bending triad, the Sovereigns, tensions are running higher than ever! Along with many questions... Who is the new masked man? What does he want? and more importantly, what is his next move? Until then, for the brave citizens of Republic City, life goes on...  
_

* * *

_金_

_Book 2  
_

**_ Metal_**

_Chapter 3 : Tales of Republic City  
_

* * *

_**The Tale of Korra**_

It was an absurdly sunny day in Republic City, and the lizard crows outside the window were cawing like no tomorrow, flying away as the saitomobiles honked at them to get off the road. It was a rich tapestry of light and sound, overwhelming an avatar who had been sleeping just moments ago.

Korra groaned, exhaustion coarsing through her body as she lifted the blanket over her head, silently cursing the person who thought opening the shutters at eight in the morning was a good idea. She squinted as she surveyed the room, still adjusting to the overwhelming light. Forget Amon. or Hagane. The mornings _were_ evil.**_  
_**

"Hey there." Another voice in the room, familiar and safe, said with a yawn.

Korra turned around and saw a very sleepy and exhausted Mako sitting on a nearby chair. The firebender looked like he had been at his vigil all night. As always.

"Morning." She smiled, yawning as she stretched herself."How long has it been?"

"Two days." Mako answered, smiling rather wearily.

"Ah. That explains..." Korra felt her stomach grumble as she spoke. "Everything..."

"We were pretty worried, but Lin said you received the best treatment the hospital had to offer, so it was only a matter of time when you would wake up."

"So, where's...everyone?" Korra asked, noting that they were alone in the room.

"Asami went back to work at Future Inudstries, Bolin is on air temple island with Tenzin. Lin's been holed up in the station all day." Mako rattled off the list. "So that left me, with you." The firebender smirked.

"Naga?"

"She's on the island, safe. Which is where you should be once you get better." Mako put his arm on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. But I'll live. It wasn't that bad. Really." In truth, she still felt the ache in her ribs from her last battle, but a good meal and some exercise was what she needed, not staying cooped up in bed.

"Well, take it easy okay? I'll be away at the station for a few days for training. Chief Saikhan's orders."

"Anything I should know Mako?" Korra asked.

"It's _officer_ Mako now." He said smoothly, taking this opportune moment to show Korra his shiny new badge, as part of Republic City Police Force. "Just got instated today."

"Now _that_ is a scary thought." Korra teased.

"Get used to it." He gave a cocky grin. "In any case, I gotta go, they're is expecting me at the station, if I'm late for my first day on the job, Lin will kill me."

"Or worse." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "Go ahead, I'll catch you later."

The firebender nodded, "So, what are you up to then?"

Korra yawned as she stood up, giving her legs and arms a good warm up stretch, eager to get started on a brand new day.

"Mmmm I don't know, I think I'll go for a walk."

* * *

Korra felt her stomach growl as she navigated her way through the streets of downtown Republic City. The marketplace was truly a melting pot of cultures that Aang had envisioned for republic city. Buildings built in the tradition of both the Earth Kingdom and firenation lined the cobbled streets, while the tram cars and various sato and cabbage cars all added to the busy and fast paced atmosphere of downtown.

It was a bustling city, and it occured to her that despite living here for only a few months, it was starting to grow on her. It was a special attachment she couldn't quite explain, similar to the one she felt at the Air Temple. It was like she belonged here. There was a lot of things she still wanted to see in the city, and she made a mental note to have Mako show her around once they had time to spend together.

Her stomach grumbled again, knocking her out of her reverie and straight into realty.

"Okay, food first. Then exploring." The avatar reached into her water tribe parka, for the pocket full of Yuans that Tenzin had given her before he left the South Pole. She knew it would come in handy some day.

"Alright!" Korra said in triumph as she lifted up a handful of cash, already scoping out the street side for a food cart. The smell of roasted meat and soup hung heavily in the air, and it drew her towards it like a magnet.

Eventually, she found it, a nice green food cart that served a special cabbage stew and roast meat. Korra in her usual decisiveness, ordered almost one of everything on the item, until she realized she only had enough money for a few skewers of roast meat.

Just as she was about to sink her teeth into the rare and juicy beef however, a small hand tugged on her parka.

Korra paused and looked down, and saw two children staring at her, neither of them possibly a day over twelve. Their clothes were ragged and torn, their faces were dirty with grim, but it was the pleading look of hunger in their faces that tugged at Korra's heartstrings. Mako had told her about how he and Bolin had spent their childhood on the streets begging for scraps, and it made her truly appreciate how lucky she had been, even when she thought she had been a prisoner at the compound, at least she had three square meals a day.

She gave them a friendly smile, kneeling down with two sticks of roast meat. She seared the meat a little bit more with her firebending, then cooled it with a whiff of air, before giving it to the kids.

"It's okay." She said warmly. "Here you go."

The faces of the street urchins lit up as they eager accepted the food, running off while waving their thanks.

Although her stomach was punishing her something fierce for just giving away her last Yuans of food, Korra was glad she was able to help out someone else for a change.

Then suddenly, something smashed into the cabbage cart, overtuning it. The owner widening their eyes in shock as he saw the body of a Metal Bending policeman lying in the wreckage. Cabbage stew and freshly roasted meat sticks went flying onto the street, completely destroyed and wasted, almost bringing a tear to Korra's starving eyes.

"Hold still you no good Equalist!" The Metal bending officer, furious at having been knocked down, got back up and rushed into the fray, completely ignoring Korra. More signs of a struggle ensued as Korra heard several more punches and grunts around the corner.

"Never a dull moment huh?" Korra quickly ran to investigate, cracking her knuckles in anticipation. It's been a while since they dared showed their face after Amon was defeated, and she looked forward to facing them now with her full skill set.

* * *

As Korra rounded the corner however, rather than seeing the mob of masked equalist Chi Blockers as she expected, she saw a young man being held in a full nelson by a Metal bending policeman, another one stood in front of the defenseless man, giving him several quick blows to the gut, and enjoying it a little too much. Next to the one sided beating, was a broken down clothing shop, with smashed windows and dishevelled clothes lying all over the floor.

"Please, stop! He didn't start anything!" An all-to-familiar voice pleaded to the officer, running out of the smashed up store, another Metal bending officer escorting him out behind him.

Korra instantly saw him as he ran to the officer, the protestor with the megaphone who had made a living spouting Equalist rhetoric to gathering crowds at central park, and even attempted to accuse Korra of being a tyrant on her first day in republic city. Now it seemed like his equalist past had caught up to him.

"No," The officer said, relishing the authority he held over his prisoner. "But he was part of the rebellion."

"You don't have any proof." The protestor countered.

"He's associated with you. That's proof enough for me." the officer replied, without a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"He's my **son**! please, we didn't do anything. We're just trying to live our lives in peace. You didn`t have to raid my store!"

"How else am I supposed to get evidence?" The officer produced a sheaf of equalist posters. "If he is your son, then it`s too bad. You shouldn't have let him get involved in your radical ways old man. I don't care what you're doing now, the fact remains is that you took part in the equalist attacks month's ago!" The officer replied.

"Councilman Tarrlok's standing orders remain." He announced with an air of authority. "All suspected equalists are to be arrested and interned as per his orders. If none of you like it, you can take it up with us in prison."

"Of course." The officer flashed a grin. "I'm willing to be in a forgiving mood and forget your past offences, IF you can pay his bail. Right now. I think the going rate right now for a pardon is five hundred Yuans. " The officer extended his hand in expectation, as though he had repeated this dozens of times to former equalists in hiding.

"You benders are all the same! Cowards and bullies!" The young man shouted defiantly. "The only difference between you and the triads is that you have a badge."

The officer grinned, "And we have our confession folks! I do love the sound of pure Equalist scum in the morning."

He grabbed the kid by the collar and smiled with relish. "The difference is, **kid,** this badge gives me the authority to throw your hide in prison. Unless you pony up the cash right now."

"Hold it right there Officer." Korra had just about as much as she could take and she walked forward assertively.

"These people haven't done anything wrong."

Both officers and former equalists turned to see the avatar, of all people appear randomly in the street. The metal bending officers hide their surprise well, but the old protestor must have felt his jaw hitting the pavement. The avatar, helping him? of all people.

"Not true ma'am," The officer, annoyed at having his routine broken up, replied "These people were part of the Equalist movement that terrorized the city."

"Funny, from where I'm standing, you seem to be the ones terrorizing here. The war is over, we're all citizens of the United Republic now, these people have rights just like you and me."

"And why should i give it to them? They didn't seem to have any issues with tying my comrades up like animals and taking away their bending." The officer replied defiantly, locking up the young teenager in metal hand cuffs.

"Equalist scum have no rights, nor do they deserve any."

"Let him go." Korra repeated, lacing her words with a subtle threat.

"Not your say _Avatar_." The officer invested as much rudeness into the title as he could, and Korra fought down the urge to pummel him right then and there. "Now why don't you run along, blow off some wind or something, and think twice before lecturing me on how to do my job, or should I make my report to Chief Saikhan about how the Avatar is reverting back to her vigilante ways?"

"I think Chief Saikhan would be very interested in you extorting money from innocent civilians."

"You got proof avatar? I"m merely collecting a fine." The man smirked confidently.

Korra almost unleashed a fireblast into the man's face. He was a snake through and through, and knew his way on how to game the system to his benefit. As easy as it would be for Korra to beat him down now, it would not look good for Chief Bei Fong or the United Forces if the Avatar got into a street tussle with a cop, no matter how corrupt.

"Thought so," The officer grinned as he saw Korra back down, just as she had months ago, when they had arrested the mass of equalists. He turned to his partner. "Arrest the kid, we`ll hold him for interrogation until the old man can pay his bail. A thousand Yuans."

"But you just said-"

"I've changed my mind." the officer said nonchalantly. "The price of your allegience has just gone up. Can`t be too trusting of former traitors can we?"

The officer gestured at his partner that it was time to go, and the two men walked off haughtily, feeling invincible after besting the Avatar.

The protestor meanwhile, turned to Korra. "Please, you have to save my son. He is all I have left." The man pleaded, grasping desperately at Korra`s fur tunic. Korra didn`t know what to say, a few months ago, this man was literally her enemy, and would have turned her over to Amon without a single thought or hesitation, now, he needed help.

Part of her didn`t know what to do at first, but there was only one path for her as the Avatar. He_ was my enemy once, but i`m supposed to be the avatar for everyone`s sake. Even my former enemies. Aang would be doing the same._

"I can`t touch them..." She said in contemplation, eyeing her surroundings to see if she can draw any source of inspiration from around her. Nothing around but smashed up windows, clothing stands and some discarded masks from the man`s store. Some wacky, others scary, but one stood out in particular for some reason...

Then, the lightbulb went on, and Korra snapped her fingers as the obvious solution presented itself.

"I can't touch them. At least. Not as the Avatar." She smiled conspiratorially.

_Watch out Republic City. Korra has a plan._

* * *

The two metal bending cops took the less populated route to the station, through an alleyway near the Dragon flats borough, never passing an opportunity to count the spoils of their ill gotten gains. Their prisoner was in tow, hands bound, and gagged as he was led away.

"At least two thousand yuans. not a bad haul for the day." The first cop replied

"No good equalists. At least they can make our lives a bit more comfortable eh."

"What about the Avatar. She's onto us right?"

"She is," the lead cop said sternly, looking at the prisoner. "I doubt the chief would allow any interference from her in police affairs, but why take the chance? Maybe it`s time we retire, but if we do, we should consider tying up any loose ends for this one job." He said casually, and the bound prisoner backing away cautiously as he slowly realized what was coming. But the metal bending cop was faster, and already tightened the restraints on his legs, pulling them together and tripping him.

"Nothing personal kid, just business."

Before they could do anything however, a foot slammed into the face of the first cop, throwing him backwards, while his partner backed up to avoid a Bola that was tossed at him. Both cops checked themselves as they cleared some distance between themselves and their assailant, who had ambushed them from the rooftops.

"Heh, another equalist." The cop said smugly as he saw the assailant dressed in a brown and black ninja-like garb, armed like an equalist with two kali sticks, and dressed similar to an equalist except for a mask.

A mask of blue.

The Blue Spirit.

The cops, who knew the legends, were shocked, but this was obviously an equalist ploy. The remnants were still fighting, trying to cling onto any symbol they could. Everyone knew the original blue spirit disappeared over seventy years ago.

The first cop attacked, shooting his steel cable straight at the Blue Spirit, but he was to fast, and nimbly side-stepped out of the way, grabbing onto the cable and applying the electro shock Kali stick to it, the current travelled straight towards the unsuspecting metalbending cop, electrifying the man and dropping him backwards, smoking and unconscious.

The ring leader cop grunted, assuming a defensive stance, knowing full well the steel wouldn`t work, he tried another method. Stomping his feet into the ground, he produced a solid block of earth and concrete, then kicked it straight at his attacker. The blue spirit simply jumped up, avoiding it while doing a side flip, landing right behind the metalbender.

The officer delivered a kick, knowing the Kali stick out of the Blue Spirit`s hand. Sensing an advantage, he tried to punch him, but his attacker avoiding it, grasping his fist, using his own forward momentum to leap over the cop.

The last thing he saw was the Blue Spirit running up the wall, the side of his foot sweeping right into his face.

* * *

It was a curious sight in front of Republic City Police Station, as two bodies were dangled from a telephone pole just in front of the entrance. Similar to the triads a few days ago, but these two figures were different.

For one thing, they were metal bending cops, and another, was that they had yuans falling out of their pockets. The wind blowing up a very expensive pile of litter that attracted many bystanders.

"Wake up!" A stern, authoritative voice shouted.

"Ugh...what?" the first cop awoke, and was shocked to find an upside down face of Chief Saikhan glaring at him from point blank range.

"Mind telling me, sergeant, why you`re hanging upside down from a lamp post. With two thousand Yuans of cash in your pocket?" The metal bending chief asked sternly.

The officer`s face flush red, literally caught red-handed.

"Looks you`ve got some explaining to do. Back at the station." The chief grunted as he gestured his other officers to cut the two down. And not very gently either.

* * *

"Well, what do you think. Cool idea huh?" Korra smirked in satisfaction, tossing the blue spirit mask back to the former equalist.

"I can't believe i'm saying this..." The protestor replied, "but thank you. thank you for saving my son's life." He bowed his head humbly, in heartfelt appreciation..

"Don't mention it. Everyone deserves second chance, a chance to start fresh at a new life." Korra replied.

"Don't think it changes anything." The son said defiantly. "Benders are still the source of the world's problems."

"You are right my boy." The protestor replied instantly, and Korra couldn`t believe it, what does it take to please these people?

But there was no hostility in the man`s gaze, his own features softened as he smiled at Korra.

"But it`s good to know that there are a few benders who are willing to fight for all of us." Completely surprised at his father`s tone. The boy sighed, but quickly bowed his head to Korra in apology.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Korra smirked.

"Please, why don't you stick around for lunch?" The man offered, opening his door, and more importantly, his kitchen to the Avatar.

Korra, her own grumbling stomach torturing her since the morning, simply smiled.

"I would be honored to."

* * *

**Author`s note: An idea i had floating around for a while. I may edit it if it seems unbelieveable but the equalists deserve some recognition for the major role they played in season 1.  
**

**Keepitlowkey and pabulover - Thanks for the reviews! Glad to see there are more cabbage fans out there! XD**

**Remaining `tales`, in no particular order - Mako, Bolin, Asami, Pabu, Jinora, Tenzin and Lin. If you have any ideas you``d like to see, PM me and i`ll see what i can do :)  
**


	10. Tales of Republic City Pt 2 Asami

**The Tale of Asami**

* * *

The engine of her customized Satomobile purred like a kitten as she finished the final adjustments. Although she was covered in sweat, engine oil and grime, she slammed the hood of her car with a great feeling of satisfaction. After all those long hours of shadowing the mechanics as well as absorbing every detail and nook and cranny of these machines, she was making progress.

It got to the point where she spent all day in the factories, personally overseeing the assembly of the newest generation of racing sato mobiles that would hit the market. It became a passion that she threw all of her waking hours into, perhaps the closest she would ever get in balancing her life's hobby with her father's work. More importantly, working on an engine seemed to put her mind at peace. It made her forget everything that went wrong around her, the pressures of running Future Industries as well as the millions of Yuans lost in repairs and lawsuits that followed her father's downfall.

Hanyu, the Vice President of Future Industries and Asami's right hand man, cleared his throat as he approached her, a pile of notes in his hand. Although she respected him as a mentor and busines partner, she was beginning to grow apprehensive everytime the man brought news. It usually wasn't good.

"Good morning Miss Sato." The businessman bowed politely to her.

"What's the disaster report today?" She said, instantly regretting her choice of words, but Hanyu seemed to take it in stride. Indeed, he even smiled.

"Well Ma'am, I want you to know that your delivery to Omashu went as planned. Our client in the Earth Kingdom is very impressed with the quality of our latest air planes, and they may place orders for more."

"You're forgetting the bad news." Asami sighed, knowing that there was more to report. There always was.

Hanyu handed her a copy of the newspaper.

"It seems your little adventures with the Avatar are picking up quite the following, and not in the good way." The businessman said sternly.

Asami took a moment to scan the contents of the headline, and she let out a groan. In the front page, right next to Avatar Korra, was Asami and her electro glove in hand, taking on a bunch of the new Sovereign triad members. Granted, she thought she looked amazing in her patented fighting stance, but the paper said otherwise.

**_Is Asami Sato recklessly risking her life to atone for father's crimes? Will it be enough? _**

**_More importantly, is she playing with fire and risking not just her own life, but the lives of all her employees for a frivolous past time?_**

She crumbled the paper with ease as she scanned it. She didn't pay much attention to what they wrote, but at the same time, the constant bombardment of newspapers was taking their toll, and in her deepest thoughts she couldn't help but wonder if they were right. Even so, it was infuriating, what would it take to restore the honor in her family's good name?

She sighed, already strapping on her driving goggles and heading towards her car.

"I'm going for a drive, I need to clear my head. Please hold my messages Hanyu."

"As you wish Miss Sato." Hanyu bowed in reply, before withdrawing.

* * *

_"I don't get it mom! Why can't I drive the satomobile? I'm grown up now!"  
_

___Mrs Sato smiled at her little daughter of ten. "True, but not quite big enough yet. Patience, my daughter, learn patience, and life will be easier. Your time will come."_

* * *

The shops and buildings of the financial district were closed due to a holiday, which made perfect space for a customized Sato mobile roaring down the road. Asami couldn't resist a smile as she felt the wind whipping through her hair. It was as though all the problems and issues that had clung to her in the past few weeks slipped away, unable to hold on at the breathtaking speed her car was racing at.

The thrill of the ride was exhilarating, and it revitalized her, in both mind, body and spirit.

Eventually, after over an hour of driving, she found herself stopping at a park within the Dragon Flats Burough. Since Amon's revolution, the borough was undergoing repairs, with many benders and non-benders working together to rebuild the war torn residential houses and apartment complexes were sprouting up, and Asami was secretly delighted that the war had not touched the small central park of the area, which contained a beautiful rose garden and pond.

The park held a special place in her memory, since the her Mother would often go on picnics here with her. She would remember the stories her mother had told, how her dad had secretly planned all his walks to coincide with her mother's while he was wooing her. That small thought brought a smile to her face, reminding her of the better days. It was one of the few places in the city where she could just sit and relax, without having to worry about the present.

A sudden horn blast knocked her out of her reverie, and Asami turned to see another customized race car pull up to the park, this one colored in the blue scheme of the water tribes. Apparently Asami was not the only one made uneasy by the sudden appearance of the car, many of the citizens were starting to disperse, as if they had an idea of what was coming.

Behind the sporty race car, were two more trucks filled with a dozen Earthbending Construction workers in hard hats.

The lead driver was a shady looking firebender, while the leader in the passenger side was a rich waterbender, from the looks of his suit, tailored and dyed in the blue of the southern water tribe. His own suit jacket seemed to resemble a thin parka. He had the look of a cultured and educated man, even sporting a thin, twirled moustache on his face.

The moustached man in question quickly took out a mega phone to announce his presence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The businessman shouted, his voice blasting across the park.

"I am obligated to announce that, as of this moment, this park is private property! So please kindly evacuate. You have twenty minutes before my earthbending crews start work. That is all."

The citizens, not wanting to get involved with the man who even went as far as to hire a gang of firebending thugs to stand by, quietly obeyed, even as more convoys of trucks pulled in.

"Wait a minute! You can't do this, this is public property!" Asami stepped forward to protest, ignoring the implied threat. This was one of her most cherished childhood spots, and she wouldn't stand around and see it go without a fight.

The water tribe business man was just about to outright ignore the protest until he recognized the person confronting him.

"Why, if it isn't the famous Asami Sato." the man greeted her formally with a sweeping bow. "I didn't expect to find you so far away from your neighbourhood. This isn't exactly your side of town. So to speak." The man's voice was tinged with a smug politeness.

"And just who do you think you are?"

The moustached business man smirked. "Verick is the name, and industry is my game. Of course, you would know that all too well Miss Sato."

The name sparked instant recognition with Asami, especially from the various business meetings that she had managed to sit in with her father back when he was trying to show her the company. Verick was a famous Southern Water Tribe Businessman, owner of new and fast growing Tui-la Industries. Tui-la Industries was a newly found company from the Southern Water Tribe, specializing in shipping and industrial parts. Just last year, they had grown to expand to several locations within the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Verick himself had a reputation of being a bold, daring, and persuasive business leader, who had a talent for manipulating the public spotlight.

Feeling pleased at the look of recognition on his rival's face, Verick continued on. "And this park **was** public property, but my associates and I have purchased the deed to this lot fair and square." He produced a sheaf of official city documents, the deed to this plot of land.

"We'll be demolishing this plot, and starting construction today." He gestured towards the working crews of Earthbenders that he hired on the scene.

Asami was torn. On one hand, the man was perfectly correct, the document appeared legal and binding, although why the city would even sell a plot of their land to this jerk was another question, but she didn't want to see the one place that reminded her of her mother torn apart so basely. She had to act, she had to do something.

"Not on my watch. Future Industries is buying this lot." Asami said sternly.

"Is that so?" Verick inquired curiously. "I'm not sure Future Industries can even afford my asking price, not with all your fancy restoration projects and your customers dropping like flies."

The words stung Asami, even though most of the company's problems were out of her control, she still felt the weight of the burden.

"But don't worry, I'll save you the trouble of counting your pocketbooks. I ain't selling." Verick replied with relish. "This is prime real estate location, and I'm not in the business of selling my rivals any good land. Unless...of course, you can offer me something good in return?"

Asami was at a loss for words, but she suddenly drew inspiration from the race car that Verick had ridden in on the way to the park.

"Tui-la industries is looking to release a new line of race cars is it not?" Asami inquired.

Verick raised an eyebrow, subtly impressed by the girl's information. "What if it is?" He looked over at his own customized race car, which had a smaller and more compact feel to it than Asami's monster of a Satomobile.

"I propose a challenge. If my car can best yours in a race, then I get the deed to this plot." Asami announced confidently.

Verick seemed to consider the offer, torn between outright rejecting it and crushing his competitor's hopes or accepting it and thus making use of this opportunity to dictate the terms of his end of the agreement.

He chuckled, it wasn't really a tough decision to make.

"Very well Miss Sato. I will pit my racer prototype against your Satomobile." Verick declared. "BUT. If I win, you give me the blueprints to one of Future Industries' inventions. Of my choice."

The taunting smile on the man's face was infuriating, she knew that she was being baited, but it didn't matter to her. No one was going to say that Asami Sato backed down from a challenge.

"Deal."

Verick simply smiled as they shook hands on the agreement.

* * *

Both race cars were lined up at the beginning of a long stretch of road at the Dragon Flats Burough, Verick had his men clear the long strip of road ahead for a few miles, while a mass of civilians gathered at the edges to witness the spectacle. Two modified and upgraded race cars were already revving their engines up, the reputation of their respective companies on the line.

Asami tried hard to push the butterflies in her stomach away as she did the final checks on her car. She put her driver's jacket and racing goggles on while she kept a harsh eye on her opponent. The racer was a fire bender, who was dressed in the garb of the Agni Kai's. Verick himself had a reputation for not-so-honest business practices, and whatever fair play Asami assumed would happen today may most likely be thrown out the window, so she did her best to keep on guard.

"Miss Sato?" A familar voice from the not too distant past rang in her ears, and Asami took a brief moment to look out of her car and see the figure who approached her.

He was a dashing young man in his mid twenties, but he wore the face of a more mature veteran. His fire nation uniform was already decorated with the medals and braid of a General, and at once Asami recognized this as the man who had helped her take down her father so many months ago.

"General Iroh?" The heiress replied in surprise, this was definitely the last person she expected to see.

"A pleasure seeing you here." General Iroh smiled politely, giving her a curt bow.

"You too..." Asami replied, caught off guard "I didn't expect to see the general of the United Forces walking his way to the Dragon Boroughs."

The General shrugged. "I take my time to explore the ports my fleet visits whenever I can, I find these excursions most educational."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. "Although I must admit I am rather surprised to see you here too. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"Trying to perform a civic duty." Asami figured it was half the truth, the other half being she wanted to beat the smile out of that Verick's face when he saw her win.

The General coughed nervously as he observed the festivities. "Look, I don't mean to be intrusive Miss Sato, but street racing is illegal where I'm from."

"We've made the necessary preparations." Asami gestured at the cleared roadway ahead, where several streets were cordoned off by Verick's crews.

" So I see." Iroh observed.

"Don't try and stop me." Asami spoke clearly as she strapped on her driving goggles.

"I don't intend to, however that man you are racing doesn't seem like the honest sort. I will stand by just in case."

Asami gave the General a brief nod, before settling back to her vehicle.

"You think you can beat me in a race? Cutie pie?" The firebender roared in mock laughter as he gave her a wave.

"I know it." She said in dogged determination. She wished more than ever now that her mother could see how far she had come now, but she pushed that thought aside, above all else, Mrs Sato raised her daughter to be strong, to lead by example

"Are you ready?" Verick gave a final smug check before _  
_

"Then on your marks..." the water tribe man raised a white flag

"get set..."

Asami revved up her engines, the roar matched only by the water tribe colored race car next to her.

* * *

"GO!"

Asami instantly slammed on the foot pedal, and both vehicles threw up large clouds of dust in their wake as they sped past Verick down the street.

The crowd cheered as the two race cars sped down the straightaway, engines revving loud enough to scare all the birds and lizard crows away. Flags, laundry clothes lines, and discarded newspapers were all sent flying by the wind as both cars passed down the street at breath taking speeds.

The Fire Bender racer gave Asami a sly smirk, already gunning his engine and making a move to box her to the side.

Rather than risk a collison, Asami quickly shifted gears, falling back into second but at the same time maintaining the outside edge. The man was good, but he obviously didn't know who he was dealing with. She quickly turned aggressively to the left, manuvering back in the centre and scratching the rear of her opponents car, sending sparks and smoke rising above the track. The crowd gasped, although Asami managed to escape the man's attempt to box her in, she was firmly in second place.

Asami however, was firmly in control, having been in this situation more times than she could count on her father's race track. She preferred to stay second until the last possible second, using her opponent's slipstream to carry her forward before accelerating at the last second, and that was what she did.

Narrowing her eyes at the precise moment, she quickly shfited the gears and adjusted her footing on the pedals of the car, giving the engine more power as the entire Sato Mobile came to life. Within seconds, Asami soon found herself scraping against the side of the blue race car, more sparks flying, but slowly and surely, she was overtaking him at the final stretch.

Cursing, the firebender soon found his car off balance, and thrown into a spin as it crossed the finish line.

In second place.

The crowd, which held its breath in anticipation, quickly burst into applause, and already several photographers present had already snapped their cameras for the photo finish, as a tribute to a fantastic event.

"Heh, who's the sucker now." Asami said smugly as she lifted up her race goggles, taking a moment to admire her work.

* * *

The formalities of the bargain were quickly dispensed with, as Asami had no desire to continuing dealing with Verick. She was quite surprised that he didn't attempt to pull any stunt to throw her off course, but then again, the presence of General Iroh must have dissuaded him from attempting any foul play. Either way, she had won, and a smiling Asami stood to receive her prize. General Iroh, much impressed by her display of driving, gave Asami a friendly nod as he joined her in her moment of triumph.

"As agreed," Verick declared. "The deed to the park. Although I must admit, you've disappointed a lot of kids today."

That last remark took Asami off guard.

"What do you mean, kids?"

Now it was Verick's turn to smile. "One of Tui-la Industries' humanitarian efforts was the construction of an orphanage for at-risk youths within the Dragon Flats. It's a shame that Future Industries has decided to pre-empt that just so the President could have a stroll in the park. Or at least, that is what the press will say when they interview me about this."

Almost at once Asami caught the media trap that Verick had placed for her, but before she could even reply, General Iroh stepped in.

"To call it an orphanage is disingenuous at best Mr Verick. I've heard enough of your operations in the Fire Nation, and how you have been accused of employing Agni Kai's." The General said softly.

"The Triads would use the orphanages as a recruiting tool. To bolster their ranks with underprivileged youth." General Iroh remarked. "Don't attempt to think anything you do is honorable. And if you go to the papers with that false accusation against Miss Sato, you will find she can reply in kind."

Asami was at a loss for words as Iroh stepped to her defense, but the general took no notice of her surprise, instead he merely glared at Verick, the implied threat made all too clear.

"My dear general, you astound me with that accusation. And with no proof." Verick said in feigned outrage, but deciding that perhaps now was not the best time to butt heads with the famed Iron Dragon, he conceded.

"But a deal's a deal." Verick said as he produced the document.

Asami took the piece of paper which represented to her the memories of a past life. The afternoon strolls and picnics in the peaceful central park of the Dragon Boroughs with her mother and father. As valuable as it was to her however, she knew that she had to let it go, the memories would always be there, in her heart, and it would go against everything her mother and father had worked for if she decided to step in the way of progress for her own selfish reasons.

"There will still be an orphanage." Asami declared, to the surprise of both Verick and Iroh. "But it will be to help the vulnerable. And it will be fully funded and run by Future Industries."

A flicker of a smile flashed on Verick's face, but it quickly disappeared behind his usual calm business-like visage.

"Enjoy your park Miss Sato." Verick congratulated heh, handing the deed over to Asami. "May you have better luck with it than I did."

Verick nodded towards his work crews and firebending thugs, and the men grumbled as they were led back onto the trucks, feeling cheated out of a day's worth of work and pay.

Asami watched quietly as Verick left the scene, boarding his luxurious blue sports car.

She had won, but why was she feeling so uneasy about it?

Either way, that wasn't important now, she turned gratefully to General Iroh.

"Thank you. For helping me back there. I knew I could beat that snake at his race, but he obviously planned for something more." Asami was still mad that she fell into his trap so easily.

"A belief in yourself is the most important asset one can possess, it is the sign of a strong and noble spirit." Iroh replied earnestly, then softened his gaze at Asami.

"But a little help from others can also go a long way."

"Why, that's awfully profound for such a young and handsome general." She teased him.

To her surprise, Iroh gave a small blush. "I learned it from a wise man. My Grandfather."

"Maybe you can tell me more about him, and your family. Say, over dinner?" Asami smirked.

The general chuckled, completely impressed by Asami's audacity, he smiled in turn, "Yes, I would be glad to, Miss Sato."

* * *

**Next up: Tale of Pabu and Bolin and Possibly Mako**

**Note: Verick is a savvy looking 'captain of industry' supposedly a friend of Bolin's who will get introduced in season 2. What will he do? Well, he has a role in the plot ;) look forward to seeing him soon.**

**Kudos to OhioGuy for providing me with the inspiration for this tale!\**

**Jokermask18**: Thanks, yes Korra is quite the badass vigilante isn't she? :)

**Pabulover123:** Thanks Pabulover! The blue spirit was one of my fave minor characters in ATLA, so i'm hoping that he does make a cameo in season 2, who knows?

**Ninja-curry-girl**: thanks for the review! :) I sent you a PM on how you want to receive the beta reads as i've never had a beta reader before, but yes, i definitely could use some help with my grammar haha :s I've got a lot more planned for later eps so hope you stick along and enjoy :)


	11. Tales of Republic City pt 3 Pabu

_**Note: A shorter tale, but will eventually lead into my next one, featuring our favourite fire ferret. Pabu =3 Thanks Jokermask18 and guest for the reviews! XD**_

**_Also special BIG thanks to ninja-curry-girl for volunteering to be my first ever beta reader and correcting all the grammar mistakes :)_  
**

* * *

**The Tale of Pabu  
**

* * *

There was an old Earth Kingdom saying that fire ferrets were the ones who adopted their companions, not the other way around. And for Pabu it may as well have been true. He had lived with Bolin and Mako since he had found the brothers digging for scraps out of the same dumpsters he used to frequent, and since then, they had been inseparable.

It was a partnership borne out of mutual need and respect. Growing up in the roughest part of Republic City, Mako and Bolin came to rely on their newly adopted Fire Ferret's intelligence, agility and - most importantly - sharp teeth on many occasions as he grew up with his partners in crime. Pabu meanwhile, found a new home and family to replace the one that he had lost.

Those were different days back then, where he had been just another lost stray at the bottom of the Republic City food chain, alone and orphaned...maybe it wasn't just a coincidence that they found themselves after all?

* * *

Pabu woke up just as the sun was rising, curled up on Bolin's stomach. The Earthbender had eaten a fair share seaweed noodles last night, so after tapping a heavily snoring Bolin on the side and discovering his master still completely asleep, Pabu decided to find his own food to start.

Few air acolytes were actually awake at this hour, and if they had been, they would have seen a curious sight as a red furry Fire Ferret spent his mornings chasing down some birds on the island. When he judged the time right, Pabu appeared in the Air Temple Kitchens, where Pema would give him some clean water and cabbage leaves to chew on.

"Good to see you again Pabu." Pema would smile warmly each morning as she handed him a cabbage leaf to chew on. She was usually the first up, cooking breakfast for the children as well as tending to Rohan.

It was a routine he repeated endless times since the Brothers had moved to Air Temple Island. Sometimes the kitchen staff and Pema would surprise Pabu with some more exotic leftovers, fish, noodles and sea prune stew. These were the days when Pabu was most happy. Having eaten everything from luxurious festival food to dumpster soup, anyone would probably have a harder time deciding what he _didn't_ like.

By this time, the air bending children had woken up, and Pabu would tag along with them as Tenzin patiently spent his mornings with them for airbending training. The old monk had made a point of not letting his work get in the way of passing on the airbending legacy onto his children, so he insisted on giving them morning lessons before he usual meetings at council, to the irritation of Ikki and Meelo.

The airbenders were standing in a martial art stance, a fixed airbending pose where they stood on one leg, fists touching inwards, and eyes closed. It was a balancing stance, and help them focus on their meditation.

Pabu decided to join in, remembering what Bolin taught him, the wily fire ferret did a hand stand in front of the benders, his furry tail dipping to the side in a ridiculously adorable fashion.

The airbenders couldn't see, their eyes still closed in meditation.

Dissatisfied with the lack of response he was used to with the trick, the fire ferret squeaked, which prompted Ikki and Meelo to open their eyes and see.

"Aaaaawwwww!" Both Ikki and Meelo said in adoration.

Both children were giggling in joy at the sight of their furry friend while Tenzin groaned, having his meditation broken. It seemed only Jinora was immune to the distraction, her eyes still closed and focused. But she too eventually snuck in a smile, knowing full well what was going on.

"Daddy, can Pabu live in my hat?!" Meelo asked in excitement.

"Pabu, please. Return to Bolin." Tenzin couldn't believe he was talking to a fire ferret, but at this point he knew that Pabu was intelligent enough to know what was expected of him.

The fire ferret chirped in acknowledgment, scampering off and dragging his belly lazily on the floor.

It was at this time, that Bolin _finally_ woke up.

* * *

"Oh. Hey Pabu." The fire ferret tilted his head in curiosity as he watched Bolin stretch his arms in bed, giving a mighty big yawn while patting Pabu on the head.

He had been asleep all night and most of the morning, still exhausted from his training for the new season of pro-bending. Today was a well-deserved rest and Pabu was excited, for that usually meant food.

"No Korra around today, Mako's off training... how about we take a tour of the city old buddy?" Bolin smirked.

"Squeak!" Pabu replied.

* * *

Whereas Bolin had once been a small and scrawny boy, the earthbender was now big enough for Pabu to comfortably wrap his entire body along his shoulders, letting his furry red tail drop to the side. Like his companion, Pabu enjoyed visiting the city, as it usually meant wandering around whatever part of town he fancied. But his favourite part was simply enjoying the cool breeze as it blew through his fur on the boat ride to the mainland. The rich sea air and the vibrant sun was enough to put Pabu in good spirits.

It didn't take long for his master to make a stop at his favourite place, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

Bolin was already downing a large bowl of noodles, chatting up with the familiar faces who hung out at the Noodlery with him - old friends and even kids from the past, street urchins who had passed by to listen to the exciting tales of Bolin, friend and savior of the Avatar.

"And That, is how I saved Korra's life from Amon." Bolin smirked as he picked his tooth with a pick. The street kids however, seemed sceptical.

"So Mako was crying like a little girl behind Asami, while you delivered the final blow?" One of the kids raised his eyebrow as he said that.

"Pretty much!" Bolin gave a triumphant thumbs up, and all the kids laughed at the tale.

Pabu scarcely paid attention to his master as he continued the frivolous story, focusing instead on his favourite food, a piece of seal blubber meat that was particularly tough to chew on. The fire ferret chirped in annoyance as he lay on his back, attacking the blubber ferociously.

Suddenly however, as quickly as he had been holding the piece of meat, it vanished within an isntant, a mysterious dark shape suddenly snatching it away.

Pabu turned to the entrance of the shop in curiosity, where the seal blubber was stuck in the mouth of another furry creature, similar to Paku's size.

"SQUEAK!"

The fire ferret quickly gave chase, and the offending rodent ran away.

* * *

The River Rat was the Fire Ferret's smaller, more aquatic cousin, usually common on the southern shores of the Earth Kingdom. It was said that they originated in the South Pole but a few had stowed away on the cargo ships that made their way between the two great continents, and eventually, after a few decades, the population of River Rats exploded. They usually had a knack for turning up in the most unexpected places, congregating in the holds of the great steel ships and chewing through the barrels of food, or even making small dams in the countryside rivers. Travellers and fisherman were fond of these brown, furry and intelligent creatures, often adopting them as pets and animal guides. Like Fire Ferrets, their entire body was covered in fur, but rather than fire red and white striped, they were dark brown and white. Their own tails were less furry, resembling more of a paddle than a puffy scarf, they used them to navigate and swim through the many waterways of the Earth Kingdom.

The only thing on Pabu's mind however, was chasing down his well earned piece of seal blubber.

Both creatures scurried through the busy streets, dodging wheels of carts, leashed dogs as well as oncoming Sato mobiles. It was the busiest time of the day for the market place, and several dozen pedestrians shouted in annoyance as they narrowly avoided stepping on the two furry creatures. Both narrowly avoided being crushed by Sato mobiles as the vehicles swerved out of the way, honking as they scurried past.

The River Rat was quick, but Pabu was used to chasing down other rodents from his earlier days in the alleys.

Seeking to avoid its assailant, the River Rat leapt over a box, timing it just so that a wagon was strolling by, blocking Pabu's path.

Having learned much from Bolin, the fire ferret screeched, charging through the weaved basket and rolling straight under the wagon as it passed. As the basket tumbled down the street, Pabu inside and all, he quickly jumped out again, resuming the chase.

But the River Rat was gone.

Pabu found himself alone in the alleyway, with nothing but wooden crates around him, all emblazoned with the seal of Two Koi fishes circling one another.

* * *

Panting in exhaustion from the chase, Pabu took one last despairing glance in the direction of his escaped thief, and simply sat down in the alleyway, giving himself a good scratch.

It was a good few minutes that he had been gone, and he decided to head back to his owner before he threw a panic fit.

Then he heard a barely suppressed sob from behind one of the crates.

Cautious at first, his instincts honed by a lifetime spent on the streets, the fire ferret approached slowly, prowling low in case it was a predator. An alley cat or worse, pygmy panthers.

The sob quickly became a whimper, and Pabu knew all too well what it meant. He rounded the corner of the crate, where he saw a small Earth Kingdom boy sitting alone in a corner.

He was a small one, not too unlike another earth bending boy that he had found on the streets so many years ago, and it was a sight he had seen often during his travels around Republic City. Barely a day over five, the boy was covered in grime and dust. He looked scared, as though he was lost, curling up and hugging his knees to his chin, tears and snot running down his face.

The scene brought back many memories and Pabu instinctively ran up the boy's body, climbing up his small frame and curling up around his neck, licking the child's tears.

He understood that sometimes, humans needed to cry. For all their strength, their world was usually one of dangers and fears, not much unlike his own. He too, once thought that life was nothing more than eating from dumpster to dumpster.

But meeting Bolin changed that for him - his master had always maintained his bright and cheerful attitude no matter what life threw at him. Pabu liked that. From him, he learned that just being there for someone was probably more touching and worthwhile to people than any amount of food or comfort their paper and coins could buy them.

As he cuddled around the child's neck, another sound of scurrying feet approached the pair, and Pabu turned to see the culprit who stole his food.

From the box, emerged the River Rat. Seal Blubber in its mouth. It dropped the food in front of the boy, before letting off an ear splitting screech, which scared Pabu, causing his fur to rise and making him scurry back into another crate.

After the screech, footsteps stomped heavily in the alleyway, and Pabu took a little peek.

* * *

"Mizu! There you are." A girl, dressed in a plain earth kingdom dress, her back length hair tied in a bun with two distinct bangs loose, breathed with a sigh of relief.

The River Rat scurried to its owner's side - wrapping itself around her neck protectively, the same way that Pabu would with Bolin.

"We've been looking everywhere for you." She said warmly as she knelt down towards the crying boy, who sniffed and regained his composure as he saw a familar face.

"Come, your family is waiting at the camp. I know your mother has been worried sick about you." She used her one free hand to hold the boy's hand, lifting him to stand while kneeling to pat his head in comfort. The boy obviously knew this girl - as he stopped crying in her embrace.

Just as she was about to stand up and lead the boy away though, she noticed a flash of red fur hiding inside the hole of the wooden crate. A pair of curious eyes staring at her.

"And just who did you bring here hmm?" The girl asked inquisitively, her brown eyes blinking in curiosity. The river rat had already wrapped itself around the little boy's neck, watching the scene with equal curosity, not sure how her master would react.

"Come on little guy, I won't hurt you. It's not every day I get to hug a fire ferret." She smiled as she reached into the crate, pulling Pabu out gently.

Pabu was about to squeeze out of the stranger's grasp, but the girl's soothing touch on his fur was enough to settle him down. Her touch seemed...familiar somehow. Friendly and inviting.

It was very comforting.

Then he heard a familar voice...

"Pabu! Where are you?!" Bolin shouted as he ran down the alleyway, his footsteps echoing in the distance.

The Fire Ferret simply chirped in reply.

"Squeak!"


	12. Tales of Republic City Pt 4 Mako

**The Tale of Mako**

* * *

"Faster recruits! You couldn't catch a cold at this rate, never mind Triple Threats!" The drill sergeant was brutal, blunt and low on patience, as he watched his green recruits jog around the track of the Police compound. They had been training the past few days, rain or shine, from sunrise to sunset, either doing runs up the mountain peaks laden with earthen discs or several hours worth of combat practice and maneuvers.

Mako considered himself a fit person, having practiced pro-bending at an elite level for most of his life. However, this was completely different. There was never a moment of respite or rest, it was almost as if they were torturing them just to test the limits of their endurance. It was almost a blessing that he didn't eat much breakfast this morning, otherwise he would have thrown it all up.

Sweat and dust caked his face as he continued the grueling jog. He kept pace at the front of the pack of almost fifty earth bending recruits. His throat was dry, his lungs were burning and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, but he wasn't going to let the training beat him.

"Come on recruit, pick up the pace!" Officer Song taunted Mako as he led the group.

It wasn't easy growing up a Firebender in the United Republic. Considering the influx of Earth Kingdom citizens and the past history, there were still old grudges to be sure, and it probably didn't help Mako's case that Song was the same officer he and his brother had knocked out at the Sato Mansion all those month's ago when Korra had discovered Hiroshi's secret lair.

Being burnt and sat on was probably not the best way to leave an endearing impression on someone.

The other recruits, surmising that Mako was the reason for their increased work load, glared at the firebender.

Mako ignored them however, and pushed on. He was determined to be the first firebender on the Republic City Police Force.

It made sense that the Republic Police didn't employ fire benders. Water and earth were the elements best suited for capturing criminals. Water benders were versatile, able to defend and attack, as well as heal, while Earthbenders were best for restraining enemies in non-lethal ways. Fire was too dangerous, to wild and unpredictable to use in situations where restraint and control was required. That was probably why Fire benders, with their capacity for destruction, were recruited exclusively for the United Armed Forces.

However, with the recent surge in metal bending criminals, Chief Bei Fong thought having fire benders on the force would give them an edge in combat situations.

And it seemed like Officer Song was doing his best to disprove that.

"Sweat more now, bleed less later." The metal bender said without a hint of sympathy as Mako gasped for breath in between breaks. The officer noticed the slight slack in Mako's posture and quickly walked up to him.

"Give me a hundred hot squats. Now!"

"How do you even know what those are?!" Mako was too irritated and exhausted to even address Song formally.

"You aren't the first firebender who thought he could make officer." Song remarked with a sneer. "And you won't be the last to drop out of my school. Make that three hundred hot squats."

"You got something against firebenders Officer?" Mako glared at the metal bender in defiance.

"Fire is dangerous, unpredictable, and hard to control, just like our past firebending recruits." Song noted sternly. "I need to make sure you can make the cut. Why do you think our past recruits fall out? Our last batch of firebendersr almost burned down the city trying to subdue a triad. We won't make that mistake again."

"Chief Bei Fong may have faith in your abilities, but you've got a long way to go before you can convince me, kid."

* * *

Thankfully, some people were paying attention to their training. Despite Song's best efforts, Mako stayed with the program, even continuing his training even after several earthbending recruits had collapsed in exhaustion. He wasn't going to give Song the satisfaction of beating him. After a week of intense drill, Chief Saikhan decided that Mako had had enough, and he was ready to shadow an officer.

His uniform was a brown and grey garb, with the Bei Fong badge on the left breast. Although it was not regulation issue, he still sported his customary red scarf, a small concession that was granted by the Chief.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he figured it wasn't a bad job for a kid who once lived off the streets. In all his years, Mako would never imagine himself as an officer serving the law, but if the last few months were any indication, meeting Korra and saving the city, maybe not all change was bad.

"Where's Bei Fong?"

"Training. No one's seen her for several days now." A voice replied behind Mako, the tone implying that it was none of Mako's business.

"And it's _Commissioner_ Bei Fong to you kid." Mako groaned inwardly as he turned around to see the officer he was shadowing for his first patrol. None other than Officer Song himself.

"Let me guess." The firebender replied tersely. "You drew the short straw."

"Actually, I volunteered." Officer Song replied gruffly, "Someone's got to keep an eye on the firebending rookie after all."

"Don't worry. I'll try not to burn down half the town." Mako's voice was thick with sarcasm.

Song however, met his gaze equally. "See that you don't. We'll be working together and despite what you may think, I don't have it out for you."

"Then what was with the training!?"

"Standard procedure." Song explained. "I wanted to see if you had what it took. I'll admit, I'm impressed, but that doesn't equate to being a good officer."

"I guess I'm lucky to have you as a role model huh?"

Surprisingly for Mako, for the first time in weeks, Song chuckled. "Consider yourself very lucky, you could have been paired with Chief Saikhan."

Mako, noting the change in tone in Song's voice, decided that perhaps it was time to make peace and move on. He sighed. "Alright, so what's the plan?"

"We patrol the merchant quarter today." Song explained. "There's rumor of some triad activity there, so it's perfect start for you to learn the ropes."

"I'm shaking in anticipation."

* * *

The marketplace was as crowded as ever that day, as thousands of citizens filled the streets. Even dressed in their police uniforms, the two seemed to blend right into the ocean of humanity that flowed around them. Merchants and their carts lined the streets, shouting deals for their products while interested customers gathered. The smell of fresh meat, fish and cabbage mixed in with the sounds of thousands of people shouting in native dialects to form a perfect cacophony of chaos and noise.

"Getting a bit overwhelmed kid?" The officer inquired

Mako shook his head. "Grew up in worse places than this sir. I'm used to it." Mako felt Song look at him with a hint of approval. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all?"

"Specifically why I've volunteered you for this assignment. I want to see what your potential is. Some may call my methods harsh, but it doesn't mean I won't give you a fair shot."

"That's all I need." Mako felt confident in his ability to become a first rate officer, however, he felt uneasy having so many eyes cast on him. When he grew up in the streets, he blended in just fine, but now, he was a potential magnet for attention- the crowd subtly shifting away whenever they past.

"We'll see." Song replied, scanning the various food carts for suspicious characters.

"They say that the Triple Threats are acting up in this area, trying to expand their protection racket. Our job is to put a stop to that."

"Triple Threats? Isn't this usually Monsoon territory?" Mako asked

"I forgot that you grew up on the streets." Song remarked curiously. "I'm even more surprised you managed to keep your hands clean." A tinge of suspicion was evident in his tone, but Mako ignored it.

"We did what we could to survive." Mako said uneasily.

_His memory flashed back to when he was alone, destitute, a starving seven year old boy in an alleyway, in rags, while his brother, too young to know what was going on cried in fear, burying his face into his shoulder._

_"You want your brother to eat tonight right?" The triad sneered at Mako. "Then do this little task for me, and we'll take good care of ya."_

_The growling in his stomach made that request hurt just a little bit more.  
_

"HELP! POLICE!"_  
_

Mako's daydream was cut abruptly short as he saw three water bender triads burst out from a shop, using their waterbending to knock a cabbage cart out of the way, to the horror of the owner. No one impeded the thieves' progress as the crowd wisely parted away from the criminals, dressed in the garb of the Triple Threats.

"Please stop them!" The store owner ran out and cried hysterically, pointing at Mako and Song for help."

"Alright kid," Song activated the metallic spools on the back of his armor, the wires whirring mechanically as they activated. "Cover me!"

"I'll do more than that." Mako bolted straight after the three triads, unleashing two jets of flame at them as he ran. One of the Earthbenders was hit in the back, the man screaming as he fell, but the other one missed, destroying another food cart instead. Seeing the cart explode into a pillar of flame, the crowd dispersed and soon Song and Mako found themselves in a sea of panic.

"Don't firebend in the middle of a crowded place!" Song said furiously. "You'll burn innocent bystanders."

"I had a clear shot!" Mako protested.

"Evidently not." Song remarked dryly as they ran past the burning food cart. He didn't have time to reprimand Mako much more as the two weaved their way through the sea of humanity to catch the remaining two.

The two waterbenders thankfully pulled away from the crowd, going into a back alley where the officers were in hot pursuit.

One of the Triple Threats turned around on his pursuers, bending water in the nearby pipes to explode into a cloud of steam.

Mako quickly cleared the way with a fire blast, evaporating the mist, and Song shot a metal cable at the triad member. The metallic tendril shot through the smoke, quickly wrapping itself around the man's waist. The waterbender barely had time to comprehend his situation before Mako decked him in the jaw with a running punch, knocking him back and out cold.

"You aren't too bad rookie. Maybe there's hope for you after all." Song quickly used his metal bending to restrain the triad goon with the bent water pipes, before pursuing the last man.

"I'll take that as praise I guess." Mako was focused intently on chasing the last man, as focused as he would be if it were a pro-bending match. As they rounded another corner, he wondered where the last Triple Threat was going. He knew these alleyways like the back of his hand, and there was no where else to go but-

"Watch out!" Mako stopped just before they turned the next corner, pushing Song against the wall as he heard the rumbling engine of a Sato truck.

Before Song could even question what was going on, a truck burst from the darkened alleyway, throwing up dust and grime as it sped past the two men. Within seconds, the truck rounded the corner to the street, where it crashed and upturned another wooden food cart.

Both men took a second to catch their breath. Had they kept running around the corner, they would most likely have been run over.

"Thanks," Song said, grateful but irritated that the Triple Threats had escaped. "I'll have to call it in, maybe we have some patrol cars nearby to stop them."

"No, if we let them go now, they'll just be back with more reinforcements next time, we have to stop them to show them that this territory isn't safe for them."

Mako took a quick glance around him, his instincts honed from a lifetime of living on the streets, he quickly ran for the streets where the truck had gone, and went for a nearby civilian who had paused his motorcycle, waiting for the debris from the triad truck to be cleared off the streets.

Mako quickly ran up to the civilian, flashing his badge. "Sorry, I'm commandeering this motorcycle, police business."

The motorist was in no mood. "What?! No way I'm giving you this, I just got-"

He stopped in mid sentence as Mako pushed him off the bike, taking the man's helmet and bike goggles as well.

"Sorry! You can settle this with my partner!" Mako revved up the motorbike, jetting off into the streets. "I'll be sure to return it in one piece!" He waved apologetically as he left the poor motorist with Officer Song, who watched the scene with his jaw dropped.

* * *

The motorcycle buzzed down the street, Mako skillfully maneuvered his way past the cars, swerving left and right to avoid oncoming traffic. The rush and adrenaline from the chase pumped in his veins, and at that moment he appreciated the appeal that driving fast vehicles had for Asami.

The truck he pursued was rounding a corner, skidding its tires as it made the impossibly sharp turn, but Mako kept pace with them- the firebendered narrowed his eyes on the truck, planning his next strike.

Before he could act though, the back door of the truck lifted open, revealing two triple threat benders.

The waterbender thug manipulated a stream of water from his pocket flask, lifting it in front of the fire bender who clasped his hands together on the water. A small spark was all it needed as the waterbender evaporated the water into steam. It produced a small explosion that blew a blast of steam behind the truck, threatening to blind Mako and half the road.

As steam engulfed Mako and his bike, the waterbender completed the second part of his act, focusing his palms downward, he used the rest of his water to drench the road, covering it with black ice.

Mako barely had time to react as his bike started skidding on the ice, threatening to flip out sideways.

He quickly produced a slash of flame from his wrist, melting a patch of ice in front of him and giving his bike the traction it needed to swerve out of the ice strip.

The triads were getting desperate, and they ran through a road block going into a construction area, the truck splintering the barricade into tiny pieces.

As Mako was just about to follow suit, a cement mixer truck pulled into the road, blocking Mako's pursuit.

For a split second, the firebender contemplated sliding his bike under the truck but an even better opportunity presented itself, a huge loading ramp to the side. Revving up the bike even more, Mako went straight for it, his motorbike burning rubber as it furiously increased in speed.

Mako felt the cool breeze fluttering his scarf as he lifted into the air, catching up with the triad truck. The goons watched in awe as they saw the shadow of a motorcycle tire settle just above their truck.

Wasting no time, Mako quickly shot a jet of flame downwards onto the truck's engine. The force of the blast was so strong that it forced the truck to flip forwards, and the triads screamed in panic as they soon lost control of the vehicle.

Mako landed just in front of the truck, sliding his bike to a screeching stop as the triad truck flipped over, crashing into a lamp post and into the side of a building, it's engines still burning. A cloud of dust and soot exploded from the crash, and Mako watched in satisfaction as three of the triple threats dropped out of the vehicle's windshield, piled on top of each other- Unconscious.

"Looks like you're having some car trouble." Mako took off his helmet smugly, his trademark smirk etched on his face. "Good thing the police are here."

* * *

It took less than ten minutes for the police cruisers to get to the scene, and before long the entire area was cordoned off. A platoon of waterbenders was assigned to put out the fire, while the metal benders on hand arrested the Triple Threats. Not bad for the first day on duty.

Unfortunately, that was not the impression Mako received.

It was evident to him that Song was furious. It looked like his irritation was at war with his admiration for the fact that Mako had done what no metal bending cop had ever done on their first day on the job, with the exception of Toph and Lin Bei Fong.

"What you did was hot-headed, irresponsible and impulsive! You were lucky no one else was hurt today!" He rattled off the list of damages and protocols that Mako had broken, and the firebender physically flinched at each 'misstep' he took as Song outlined them. It looked like Song was still feeling a bit prejudiced towards Firebenders on the force.

Inwardly, Mako sighed. What would it take to prove himself to these guys?

"Officer Mako, You will receive a full, written after action report detailing your many mistakes and errors today in detail- and believe me, there were many." Song said sternly. "But for now-"

He extended his hand.

"Good job."

"Huh?" Mako looked at Song as though he had sprouted two horns. "What? I thought I was in trouble."

"Chief Bei Fong always said that a plan never survives contact with the enemy." Song explained. "And while you broke many..._many_ procedures today, you showed initiative and resourcefulness, both very valuable traits for an officer. For now, hit the showers, and get ready for tomorrow, it'll only get tougher from here."

Mako felt pride beating in his chest as Song saluted him, for the first time since he had known him. Maybe he was cut out for this kind of thing after all?

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Thanks Froggychan and Pabulover **** (heh thought you'd like that last take :))** for the reviews! Last tale is the Tale of Lin, then we can move on to the next chapter! And thanks everyone who followed and fav'ed :)  


**Tale of Bolin is under construction, it will be posted with the final tale of Lin, then we can move to the next chapter!  
**

**I also can't thank Ninja-curry-girl enough for beta reading! you rock!  
**


	13. Tales of Republic City Pt 5 Bolin

**The Tale of Bolin**

* * *

Bolin didn't know what to expect as he rounded the corner of the alleyway. One minute ago he had been in Narook's, relaying the awesome tale of how he heroically stopped Amon and saved Republic City, and the next thing he knew, Pabu was missing. One of the street kids pointed out that his friend was chasing a river rat. He was running through the swath of chaos and destruction left behind by his friend's chase. Bolin gave a nervous apologetic smile at the owners of the dented vehicles and upturned carts and baskets as he ran past.**  
**

_"Oh man," Bolin thought "gotta catch Pabu before Chief Bei fong charges us for damages."_

As he slid down the alleyway, however, he was treated to a most curious sight.

Pabu was sharing a piece of chewed seal blubber with a river rat, and quite peacefully too. A small child clapping and playing with them.

But the thing that caught Bolin's attention was the girl in a green Earth Kingdom dress who gave him a friendly wave. Her hair was tied in a neat bun, and she sported black work gloves as well, which made her stand out in the crowd.

Bolin stopped dead in his tracks as he caught sight of them, nearly plastering his face into a nearby wall as he was just about to round the corner.

"Uuuuh...Pabu?" Bolin gawked at the sight, rather dumbfounded.

"Squeak!" Pabu chirped playfully as it relinquished the seal blubber to the river rat, quickly scurrying to his master's shoulder and settling there rather comfortably.

"Good to see you too, pal." Bolin chuckled as Pabu licked his face.

Then he turned to the girl.

"I'm sorry, he wanders off at the worst times sometimes." He gave Pabu a 'serious' glare.

"I'm Bolin by the way. Thanks for taking care of my little buddy for me."

"Please to meet you too, I'm Rin." She replied with a smile. "And don't mention it. Your fire ferret friend helped me find Shen after all, so we'll call it even." The girl calmly led by the boy by his hand, walking out of the alleyway.

"Wait," Bolin called out, quickly running up beside the Rin and the kid.

"This isn't a safe neighbourhood, how about I walk you guys back?" The Earthbender wasn't as street savvy as his brother, but he knew enough to spot the triad markers painted on the walls, and that they usually meant trouble. And judging from the looks of the older girl, she was from the Earth Kingdom, and probably not from around here.

The girl eyed Bolin suspiciously, as though she were contemplating whether there was any ill intent behind his offer, and Bolin didn't blame her, Republic City was not exactly known as the safest place for a girl and kid to accept help from any random stranger, but the seemingly sincere tone of Bolin's offer helped dispel most of their fears. At the very least, he didn't seem like a criminal.

"I guess there's no harm in that." She replied carefully, and then whistled to her pet River Rat. "Mizu, come!"

The little river rat squeaked, following its master as she walked.

"I'm not too far from my camp, so the trip back isn't that bad. But any further and I would have bought some guards."

"Guards?" Bolin asked as he joined the duo, walking next to them as Pabu nestled himself around his shoulders.

"I work in the refugee camp near here." She explained. "The council thought it was best to provide them with some security."

Bolin had heard of these camps being set up, but never actually seen one in person. "Really? I had no idea there was one this close."

She looked at Bolin in disbelief. "I don't see how you could miss it."

"Well, to be fair, I have been travelling a lot these last few months. I just got back."

The trio was clear of the dangerous alleys now, making their way through the streets. The loud voices of vendors mixed in with the honks and sirens of passing Sato mobiles to create a perfect storm of sound, this, combined with the sea of humanity made navigating the streets even more imposing.

Yet, Rin was holding her own, normally newcomers to Republic City were overwhelmed by the vast number of people (as Korra had told him before) and Bolin was slightly impressed by how easily she weaved through the crowds while keeping her hand on young Shen. She obviously had some experience walking through crowded places.

"So, I take it you're not from around here?"

"You're sharper than you look Bolin." She teased, petting Mizu as she climbed onto her shoulder. "What gave it away?"

"Well, the Earth Kingdom dress for one." Bolin replied. _Stupid__! Bolin thought to himself. That came off as kind of dumb._

"I guess sarcasm is a lost art in the United Republic." she smirked.

"Well...okay there was that," Bolin admitted, then he continued on. "Another thing is your friend there, I'm no expert, but not many people I know from around here own a river rat."

Rin nodded, petting the river rat as it devoured the rest of the seal blubber.

"Mizu's been with me for quite some time now. I've known her for almost my whole life." she gave her companion a little rub under her furry chin. "I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I know what that's like. I can't imagine how I would feel if Pabu went missing." Bolin subconsciously found himself petting Pabu as well, the fire ferret squeaked in delight.

"So you're from the south?" he asked.

"Way off. Think bigger." Rin said.

"Ba Sing Se?"

"Bingo." She replied flatly, almost in apathy, which confused Bolin. It was as though being from the greatest city in the Earth Kingdom meant nothing to her.

"That sounds amazing, I've always wanted to visit there!" Bolin exclaimed.

Rin didn't reply right away, instead she cast her eyes downward to the streets, almost drifting in thought. Finally, after a few minutes, she spoke.

"Let's just say I'm not the biggest fan of the city," she replied flatly. "Just smokestacks and steel mills there now. It's no fun, not like this place!"

"I'm finding that hard to believe." Bolin replied. "If you've noticed, it's not exactly pristine here too." He gestured at the grimy alleyway walls as they walked past.

"This is like a walk in the park compared to back home. Trust me, you'll thank me for saving you the trip." She exclaimed, just as the trio finished rounding the corner into a huge square.

"And here we are." Rin announced proudly.

Bolin was amazed by the size of the refugee camp, built on the outskirts of the neighboring boroughs where fighting had been the hardest. The camps must have stretched for several city blocks, and were still full of injured, sick and otherwise displaced citizens. Amon's revolution had taken its toll – despite having power for only three days, the madman and his forces managed to systematically 'purify' several districts of benders, destroying their homes and removing their bending. He knew Korra had done several weeks worth of 'energybending' sessions to give people their bending back, but it was clear that the damage done by Amon went beyond just taking people's bending away, as the ruins and rubble testified.

It was literally a tent city, with thousands of refugees wandering the sites working on repairs and distributing food. Several mountains of crates of building materials, fresh food and medical supplies sat in the square. Each crate was marked with a golden square inscribed within a green circle; the symbol of the Earth Kingdom.

"This amazing." He remarked, eyeing the dozens of men and women as they worked to unload several trucksworth of supplies into the camp, bags of flour, rice, cabbages, meat, along with medical supplies and crates of other miscellaneous items "I've never seen so many people working together like this before."

"This is just one camp," Rin remarked. "Future Industries, as well as Cabbage Corp have funded others, but most of it is paid for by the Harmony Restoration Movement."

Bolin knew a bit about the movement. It was a humanitarian organization founded by Councilman Sokka and Avatar Aang in the wake of the Hundred Year War, meant to promote the mutual peace and harmony between the four nations, these reconstruction projects and humanitarian camps must have been a part of it.

"I didn't realize just how bad the revolution was." Bolin commented, still eyeing the rows of hospital tents lining the side of the compound, where water benders were hard at work, healing the sick and wounded.

"All wars have a high cost." Rin's voice was heavy, with an emotion Bolin couldn't identify.

He continued to follow as Rin led them through the maze of tents, until finally arriving at one of the isolated medical tents. A solitary bed lay inside with a wounded man occupying it, while a middle aged woman held his hand, her face etched with worry.

"Go on, Shen," Rin smiled. "Say hi to your mommy and daddy for me."

"Mommy!" the little boy ran towards the mother, who shouted with joy and relief as she embraced her son.

"Oh Shen! I've been so worried!" The refugee said as she smothered her child, the five year old boy laughing as he was buried in her loving embrace.

"I'm sorry mommy, I went to look for medicine for dad." the boy said apologetically.

"Thank you so much." The mother turned to Rin, almost in tears. "I was afraid we'd lost him for good."

"You're welcome ma'am." Rin smiled. "I'm sure his father would love to see his son when he wakes up."

Rin turned to Bolin, explaining. "This man hasn't been able to wake up since the war ended." she gestured towards the wounded man, half his face obscured in bandages. "We're tending to him while we take care of his family, along with those of his men, until they can find a place for themselves here again."

Bolin however, didn't need the explanation. His jaw had dropped to the floor the moment he saw the tent flap uncover, revealing the man in the bed. He instantly recognized him. He was the one who had hunted Korra down for so many months, who had electrocuted and captured his friends, and almost delivered him to Amon to take his bending away.

The Lieutenant.

"Wait a second," Bolin said, backing away in shock. "You're telling me that this is an _Equalist_ refugee camp?!"

Rin raised an eyebrow, taken aback by Bolin's outburst. "Is that supposed to make a difference?"

"Well, unless you completely ignore the fact that these people started a war and tried to take away people's bending, then yes!" Bolin said, exasperated. "They're just out to oppress benders everywhere."

Rin widened her eyes at the accusations, as though she were at a loss for words, but after a minute, she replied.

"And you think these refugee camps, these mass arrests under the anti-Equalist laws are any different?" She countered, almost offended by Bolin's outburst towards these people. "It is the same story behind every war, no matter which side wins, the strong bullying the weak. I just do what I can to help."

"You weren't here to see it." Bolin protested. "What they did to me and my friends..."

Bolin was just about to continue, but he noticed that his outburst had attracted quite a lot of attention. He saw it, the hostile gazes and the icy stares that came his way from the battered and bruised equalists around him. Although wounded, it was a safe bet that a good chunk of these refugees were well trained Chi blockers. Suddenly, it didn't feel so safe here any more.

"I think you should go before you stir up some trouble." Rin whispered as she quickly took Bolin by the arm and dragged him to the front gate of the encampment.

"It's probably best that you don't come around here."

"Neither should you." Bolin replied. "These people are dangerous." He still had nightmares about being kidnapped by the Equalists, and having Amon steal his bending away. Just the thought of having his connection to the elements severed frightened him, and at that moment he appreciated just how much fear Korra had facing up to the mad man. He saw it, and Korra saw it. But why didn't Rin?

Rin simply sighed, shaking her head.

"I figured you wouldn't understand. Good bye Bolin."

She turned around, and walked back to the camp.

* * *

**Thanks for the review/follows! And a shoutout to Pabulover too :) It really keeps me going!**

**Of course, i can't thank Ninja-curry-girl enough for helping me so much with my writing, it's really helped with my inspiration for this fic, you are on fiyahhh! XD**


	14. Tales of Republic City Pt 6 Lin & Tenzin

**The Tale of Lin  
**

* * *

The metal panel collapsed within itself as Lin punched it furiously, each blow puncturing a new hole until it finally became unrecognizable- bent into a rough ball before being flung to the far side of the training room where it dented the wall with a resounding _crunch_.

_Not good enough._

Sweat dripped down Lin's face as she took a second to gather her breath, preparing for the next metal panel- levitating it in front of her with her bending and then punching neat holes into it. It was something she had repeated hundreds of times for the past week, locking herself in her own personal training gym and working with the metal in order to get stronger. She remembered the first time her mother had shown her metal bending when she was five. The exercise involved throwing several coins at her and having her levitate them before they hit her.

Like most of her mother's students, she failed at the first attempt, and she remembered an afternoon where she was sent home with bruises on her body.

But Lin was stubborn, just like her mother. Some had looked at it as a weakness but she was proud of it, and turned it into her strength. Where many had given up before, she stuck with the program, locking herself in her mother's dojo and practicing with the metal day and night until she finally beat it down to a pulp.

Lin would never forget the proud look on her mother's face when she felt her own daughter levitate her first metal coins in the air.

_"That's the way!" Toph beamed at her daughter, punching her shoulder lightly in affection. "Remember, to bend metal, you have to show it that you're the boss. You are stronger than it, you are tougher than it, and it answers to you!"_

Lin pounded her fists together as the next metal panel bent and twisted into a crumpled state, the metal groaning under the pressure of Lin's bending. When she decided she had had enough, she quickly flung it to the pile of scrap that was quickly becoming a mountain.

_"We're metalbenders kid, the most persevering of all benders. We keep fighting, and we never EVER give up!"_

"I won't let you down." Her face was grim, determined, as she gazed her next target. In the training gym, with Lin and the pile of bent metal panels, was the object of her training.

An Equalist Mechatank.

She knew it was the next level, to bend a metal so pure and so stubborn that even her own metal benders couldn't touch it. Solid Platinum. There were rumors going around the prisoners from the Triple Threats that Hagane was able to bend solid platinum. Even Avatar Korra, after her first fight with the man, had told her how he was able to manipulate pure steel like it was water or earth.

Just knowing that made Lin furious, and she took it out on the metal panels that she had been practicing with all week. The exhaustion from the week's labor began catching up to her, and the Mechatank started blurring in her vision, shaking between each heavy breath.

Still, it was time.

She looked at the mechatank, assuming her mother's patented stance. The metalbender quickly produced a blindfold from her pocket, wrapping it around her eyes to heighten her seismic sense as it had for her mother. In fact, when she first started learning Earthbending, she remembered how her mother had thrown her blindfolded into the Badgermole caves to train, not seeing the sun for at least days on end.

_Breathe. Focus your fighting energy. Your Chi. Into your gut._

Finally, she slammed her foot onto the ground, sending small seismic shockwaves out across the room. Within that instant, her entire world was focused into the chamber she stood in, the pile of scrap metal, the four walls, and the large mechatank sitting in the room.

Lin grunted, trying to focus on the impurities within the mechatank, when she thought she had it down, she thrust forward, intending to push it back.

The floor around the Mechatank shook as it exploded into various chunks of plaster and concrete from the force of Lin's bending.

But the Mechatank did not move.

Exhaustion was threatening to overcome Lin. She had been training for the better part of a week with little rest or food, and she barely had the strength to stand, let alone bend.

_"Not even your renowned mother can bend metal so pure."_

She gripped her fists, and tried it again, focusing with all her chi towards that stubborn mechatank.

_Metalbenders never EVER give up!_

The floor around the mechatank exploded into several enormous fissures, pushing the tank back, aside from that, it barely even moved.

_"MOVE!"_

She punched the platinum surface hard, the force pushing the Mechatank a few inches back, but the solid platinum armor remained undented. It was proving to be quite stubborn.

"Lin!"

A voice rang out in the darkness, and even without taking off her blindfold, she knew the voice of Tenzin anywhere. Only an airbender could have as light a step as he had while rushing down the stairs in a hurry.

Lin sighed, sitting down on a bench. She took off her blindfold and used it as a towel to wipe the sweat off her brow.

"What is it now Tenzin?" She was in no mood for any light talk. This had better be important.

"I heard you'd be down here, so I'd thought I'd drop by and check up on you." Tenzin replied with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Lin spat as she got back up, ready for another go at the Mechatank.

That answer evidently, did not satisfy the airbender. "No one's seen you for the past several days. It's like you've locked yourself away from the outside world. Are you feeling alright?"

Lin rolled her eyes in response to Tenzin's question. It was so typical of him to be like this.

"Maybe it's time to take a break." The airbender offered. " I think I speak for a lot of people when I say we're starting to get worried about you. _I_ am starting to get worried about you."

Lin scoffed at Tenzin's concern, folding her arms across her chest. Even after all those years of being friends, he still had a tendency to underestimate her sometimes.

"The most dangerous metalbending criminal in Republic City's history is out there, and I wasn't there to stop him. Korra almost lost her life-"

"And you _saved_ her." Tenzin countered. "You were there in time to help."

"Barely, and I couldn't catch him." Lin replied grimly, her eyes still focused on the platinum Mechatank.

"That can come another day, but the answer isn't to shut yourself up from the world like this. What's gotten into you? I've never seen you act like this." Tenzin left the last word hanging. Okay, maybe he had seen her like this before, but to these extremes? He had known her for almost all of his life, and whether or not there were still feelings between them was irrelevant- he still cared deeply for her. Despite her being one of the toughest people he knew, she was not invincible. One day, he worried, it would catch up to her.

People kept saying that Tenzin faced huge expectations from his parents, but few remembered the fact that Lin was also _the_ daughter of Toph Bei Fong, the greatest Earthbender who had ever lived. If there was anyone in the world who had understood what she was going through, it was him.

"It's about Hagane isn't it?" Tenzin asked, with understanding.

Lin gritted her teeth at the sound of the name. What was she supposed to say? That they were both trained by her mother herself? That the monster was now using her mother's talents to terrorize the city? There was no easy way around it.

"As far as I'm concerned, he's my responsibility." She said firmly.

Tenzin nodded, seemingly reading her thoughts, he knew enough about Lin's past to venture his own guess. "I know."

"But he's also Republic City's problem too. You don't have to do this alone Lin. I was there too when you last faced him. I can help again. Korra, can help." Tenzin offered.

Lin softened her gaze as she saw the worry written on Tenzin's face. "I know," she replied. "and I will be there when the time comes."

The answer evidently didn't satisfy Tenzin, his face was still fixed in a state of worry.

"I'm fine, really. So please, lay off the speech with me, it's getting old." She smiled softly. "Kind of like us."

Tenzin sighed. "All I ask is that you take care of yourself. And remember, you don't have to do all this alone."

Lin nodded, and was about to continue her training when Tenzin cleared his throat.

"I...I never got to properly thank you for saving my family Lin." The airbender began awkwardly, tugging at the collar of his robe. "I just want you to know that it meant the world to me. I don't know how I can ever repay you." He said sincerely.

"You'll never have to Tenzin." Lin replied. "You would have done the same for me."

He stepped behind her, putting a hand over her shoulder. "Lin, I have to go now, the council is expecting me any minute. But please promise me you won't stay cooped up here forever. My family would love to see you for dinner sometime. And I know Korra still needs someone else to keep her out of trouble."

"Don't worry Tenzin, it won't be long." Lin replied with determination.

She grinned slyly. "I figured your nice approach wasn't working with the girl."

"No, you seem to inspire just the right amount of fear into your pupils, if I recall correctly." Tenzin remarked lightly, remembering all the horrified metalbending recruits she traumatized back in her prime.

"Take care, old friend." Tenzin waved goodbye as he left, and Lin found herself staring forlornly at him as he exited the room. A flood of memories both good and bad racing through her thoughts. She quickly shook them off, and focused on the present.

She had to get stronger, and fast. When the time came, she would be ready.

* * *

That's the end of Tales of Republic city. Next chapter is NOT going to be the Underground, it'll a surprise, I'll unveil it with my next update :) let's just say, it's more Bumi, plus another group that we haven't seen in a long time!

**Pabulover - thanks so much for the review! :) And as for Rin...hehe, well let's just see shall we? :)**

**Another awesome thanks to Ninja-Curry-Girl for beta'ing, this fic wouldn't be half as good without her help! You are awesomah!  
**


	15. The Kyoshi Guard pt 1

_Earth..._

_Fire..._

_Air..._

___Water..._

_____Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._

* * *

_______Shiro Shinobi : With the appearance of Hagane and his metal benders, the other triads have become more emboldened and dangerous in their attacks. One of these triads, the infamous Red Monsoons, has taken to terrorizing the citizens during times of a full moon. But fear not! The brave men and women of the United Forces stand alongside Avatar Korra, ready to protect the upstanding citizens of Republic City from these vicious criminals!  
_

* * *

_金_

_Book 2  
_

**_ Metal_**

_Chapter 4 : The Kyoshi Guard_**  
**

* * *

Water is powerful.

It can wash away earth.

It can put out fire.

It can even destroy iron.

Even more impressive, it can manipulate a person's lifeblood.

Water is powerful.

It was the mantra that he had repeated all his life growing up in the streets of Republic City; it was kill or be killed; control, or be controlled. From his days as a helpless street urchin, to a powerless slave, it was this mantra that had helped him gain his freedom and take vengeance for his family on his captors. That was why he had adopted it as his unofficial motto for his new family, the Red Monsoons.

There was a certain dark appeal to bloodbending someone. Having their entire being in the palm of your hand was intoxicating power in itself, but most of all Waka enjoyed the sound, the swooshing blood and juices crunching against the resisting sinews and fibers of the muscles, along with the helpless cries and moans of the victims. It was music to his ears.

Waka smiled as he dangled his fingers in a playful twirl, savoring each and every motion as he watched the Agni Kai squirm on the floor, his limbs bent and twisted in unimaginable positions. It was a dark and damp cellar, with only Waka sitting on his chair. It was a rare opportunity to bloodbend, with the passing of every full moon, and he decided to make the best of it.

"An impressive demonstration." Another voice echoed in the chamber.

"Yes." Waka replied, admiring his handiwork. The firebender wanted to scream in pain, but another flicker of Waka's wrist and the scream was stuck in his throat, constricted into a tight lump. "A shame this isn't permanent. Not all of us are gifted like Amon." Despite his anti-bending message of equality, Waka felt a strange pride as a waterbender knowing Amon was of his tribe. It showed him at once the potential of what an all powerful bloodbender could do. It could give him an army; It could bring a city and a nation to its knees.

Most of all, it could take away someone's bending. _Oh, to have that power, I would trade any amount of yuans in the world._

"Now, speak, or you'll end up on the floor like him." The Red Monsoon said gruffly, slightly irritated at having to share his most intimate bending art with an outside guest.

The heavy clanking of metal boots echoed in the chamber, the figure stepping forward.

"I've always said blood benders and metal benders are kindred spirits; both of us forged from the atrocities of the Hundred Year War. It is only natural we work together."

"Flowery, but that won't get you any favors." Waka replied with disinterest. "Seriously, can't everyone just get over that war? You know that in today's world, it's the yuans and power that do the talking."

"A proposal then," Hagane replied sternly, revealing his armored figure in the shadows, as well as his patented military duster coat and beret. "One that may interest you, and give you the power to crush those Agni Kai's forever."

_That,_ Hagane figured, would get his attention.

Waka raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

* * *

It was a gloomy and wet night in Republic City; the dark silhouette of the city hung depressingly against a backdrop of rain and clouds. Lightning erupted from the skies as the entire city was literally drenched in the downpour of the century. Mixing in with the rain and the thunder, were the sounds of Sato mobile horns echoing in the streets.

However, to the men witnessing the demonstration at the United Forces base outside of the city, it was a minor distraction.

Dressed in his best blue water tribe suit, Verick was in his element, having made the preparations days in advance. The top brass of the United Forces, particularly Generals Bumi and Iroh, were too busy overseeing the occupation of Republic City and the hunting down of the Triads, but that didn't stop one very prestigious Earth Kingdom Officer from attending his demonstration.

"Lieutenant General Shu." Verick extended his hand towards the green uniformed general, who shook it politely. "Glad to see you could make it."

"Of course Verick. The Earth Kingdom has had many profitable dealings with Tui-La Industries in the psat." He replied diplomatically. "My colleagues and I are interested in seeing what you have to offer." Behind the general, were a slew of other Earth Kingdom military officers, resplendent in their gold and green uniforms.

Verick smiled his professional smile, gesturing towards the prototype weapon on the training grounds, it's imposing shape sheltered from the rain by a black tarp. To General Shu's experienced eyes, it resembled the firebending turrets on General Iroh's United Forces battleships, but on a wheeled gun carriage, allowing it for use on land.

"Gentlemen, for almost two hundred years, the Fire Nation had an unmatched supremacy in weapons technology and destructive force. Today, we correct that imbalance. I present to you my Wubei Cannon."

As if on cue, the operators of the cannon, all Earthbenders, began levitating solid concrete rounds into the breech of the cannon, loading it and aiming it at a nearby brick house.

"It's a weapon designed primarily to address the lack of options for the Earth Kingdom Military," Verick explained as the men watched with interest. "Similar to the concept of the Fire Nation cannon, where you have up to four firebenders channeling their flames down the barrel of a gun to multiply their strength."

The first earthbender loaded the shell into the cannon, while the remaining three were on standby as they swiveled the gun towards its target.

"The Wubei cannon takes the combined bending of your earthbenders working together to accelerate the projectile." As Verick finished his speech, the four earthbenders simultaneously assumed their stances, focusing their bending at the breech of the cannon.

"They say that the infantry win fights, tanks win battles, but artillery," Verick smirked confidently, "Artillery wins you the war."

The four earthbenders punched the breech of the rifle, and in that instant, the shell exploded out of the cannon with such force that it produced a shockwave. Within a second, the brick house that was standing suddenly vanished into a burst of dust and smoke. The generals watched, impressed and awed at the destructive force.

"This is not just limited to solid concrete projectiles." Verick explained. "I, too, have produced a line of metal shells, lined with explosive powder."

Another cannon, operated by metalbending soldiers, fired. The explosive projectile destroyed a targeted brick wall in an explosion of flame and shrapnel.

"Operated by a crew of four metal benders, you, too, can purchase my shells at a reasonable price. The best part is, this weapon cannot be countered by water or firebenders. At least," Verick added with relish, closing his fists, then opening them, mimicking an explosion. "Not until it is too late."

"Even a well trained earthbender will have trouble stopping a projectile that is multiplied by the force of over four earthbenders."

"The days of earth bending discs are over. The Wubei Cannon is the future." He said proudly.

"This is amazing." General Shu remarked as he watched the demonstration. "I can see this being an asset on our latest air battleship, the Goliath. It would make the Earth Kingdom unstoppable."

"If you give Tui-La industries the exclusive contract to supplying the Earth Kingdom military, I can throw in a few modified guns for your ships as well." Verick smiled, knowing the deal was all but sealed. This would be yet another blow towards his competitor, Future Industries. Asami Sato's well-known stance on avoiding weapons production was an opening he could not resist. The poor girl was going to run her father's company into the ground at this rate. All Verick had to do was pick up the pieces.

Before General Shu could reply however, an explosion quickly took out the first Wubei Cannon.

"What in spirits name-" All members of the general's entourage widened their eyes in shock.

The Earth Kingdom soldiers around the general were swept away as the rain drops around the observation post were converted into a monsoon of water, sweeping the platform clean of Verick and the generals. The entrepeneur screamed as he held onto the edges of the railing, seeing the dark silouettes of several waterbenders as they landed on the platform. More sounds of struggle erupted from the tarmac, as Red Monsoons suddenly began challenging the Earth Kingdom Soldiers, but they were soon swept away. The only thing more dangerous than a waterbender during a full moon was a Red Monsoon during a rain storm.

"Cannot be countered by waterbenders huh General?" Waka smirked as he latched General Shu against the wall with a sleet of ice, a look of pure shock on his face.

"I beg to differ."

* * *

Lights. Colors and flashes. The cheers of the crowd.

This was what Bolin had lived all his life for. The dream he had cherished since he and his brother escaped their lives on the streets. The new arena was refurbished completely, thanks to a generous donation from Asami's Future Industries. To the most casual observer, one could not have guessed it was the middle of a war zone months ago. Posters and decorations plastered the walls, while floodlights shone brightly in the sky, producing pillars of light visible for miles around, announcing to the world what Bolin had been waiting so many months to hear.

Pro-Bending was back!

Asami and Mako had done the best they could, as promised, and they had scrounged up two new Pro-bending recruits for his team. A slightly, pudgy but experienced firebender named Pi and a skinny waterbender named Trung. Sure maybe the first few matches didn't go their way (and by that he meant, 'totally dominated'), but Bolin was optimistic, he had to be. He was the captain; The one that his team mates looked to for support and advice. If Mako could do it, why couldn't he?

Shiro Shinobi, having recovered from the hospital months ago, wasted no time in getting back to narrating the sport everyone had loved, and at the sound of his familiar voice the entire arena burst into applause.

_"Weeelcome back folks! It's pro-bending night in Republic City and have we got a doozie for you! Fan favorites, the Fire Ferrets, are about to take on hot newcomers, the Rhino Lions."_

Bolin sighed, doing his best to ignore the distractions around him and focusing on his team. What kind of a speech would Mako do? The 'rah rah' captain speech, or perhaps the 'tough love' speech with a hint of being a jerk?

Probably the tough love speech.

"Now we all know our last match was garbage." Bolin exasperated, hands clasped behind his back in a serious demeanor. "Terrible! Even Pabu could have done a better job!" He gestured towards the Fire Ferret.

"Squeak!" Pabu, in his patented Future Industries Jacket, chirped enthusiastically, leaning on his master's arm.

"But that's in the past!" Bolin said confidently, completely taken in with his speech. "Because when you back a Fire Ferret in a corner, well mister, he comes out fighting!" He punched the air in exclamation.

Pabu, always having Bolin's back, gave a little screeching roar in agreement.

Satisfied with his gesture, he pointed straight at the arena, shining brightly with the cheers and lights of thousands of spectators.

"So, let's get out there and bend like there's no tomorrow. Are ya with me?!" In his own mind at least, Bolin had finished off his speech with a bang.

Trung and Pi simply stared at him blankly, Trung wiping the snot casually from his nose. They were completely checked out.

Bolin watched for an awkward minute, hoping to gauge a reaction from them._ Still nothing._

_Ooookay. This will be interesting. Hopefully they'll find their footing on the arena. The Rhino Lions are newbies, just like my two team mates, I should be able to beat them._

The match, or what should have been a match, was over before it began. The three Fire Ferrets stood their ground for all of two seconds. The first blast of earth, fire and water from the Rhino Lions sent all three of them tumbling to the back of the ring, blasting into the water in the most humiliating fashion.

_"Oooh, the Fire Ferrets go down in the water. And right into the record books for the fastest knock out in Pro-Bending History!"_

Bolin coughed as he spat out the ring water, swimming to the arena's edge and slouching on the platform. "Ugh, where's Mako when I need him?"

"Having a little trouble there Bolin?" The earthbender looked up and smiled as he saw a familiar face.

"Asami! You came just in time to see our butts whooped." He said jokingly, although deep down that statement hurt more than it should have.

Asami sighed, as if reading Bolin's thoughts. "Look, I know this probably wasn't what you had in mind for your pro-bending debut. I'm sorry, these were the best free agents I could sign on the team, with our cash situation and all."

Bolin shook his head as he exited the pool, not even wanting an apology from his friend.

"Without you, I wouldn't even be in this game. I can't thank you enough Asami, so no worries, I'll make the best of it," he said in dogged determination.

Asami nodded, although with all the financial difficulties assailing Future Industries on her mind, she hardly felt at ease. Over the past few months, the stress and pressures were slowly building up. She was still beautiful and youthful as ever, but etched on her face was a worn and matured look.

"Maybe it's just as well you finished early. I just got word from Korra that I'm needed at the council. Interested in tagging along?"

"Me? At an important council meeting? I'd probably stick out like a sore thumb."

"I wouldn't mind the company." She smiled. "Besides, how often is it that the four of us are together? Come on, it'll be fun." She knelt down, offering her hand to pull Bolin out of the pool.

"Council meeting? Fun? Now I know you're a business woman." Bolin joked as he took Asami's hand.

* * *

Okay, scratch that. If there was one thing more evil than Amon, Hagane and mornings, it was meetings.

Sitting prone for hours on end listening to Tenzin or General Shu babble on about an emergency or crisis in the city was bad enough, but the lists, oh spirits, _the lists_. Supplies, logistics, costs and all the other mundane details that had to be brought to a vote. The one thing that offered her an ounce of entertainment was Bumi, who usually made it a game of seeing how many paper Turtle Ducks he could fold in the time it took for Tenzin to make a speech.

At this rate, Korra had him pegged at twenty four for this one.

"-And so, I suggest we increase our efforts at resupplying the refugee camps. The Earth Kingdom has been generous in this regard, so the United Republic must be ready to match that." Tenzin finished with an air of authority and formality.

"Way ahead of ya Bro." Bumi gave a thumbs up, causing Korra to snicker.

Tenzin sighed, knowing he was used to this. It was his father's idea to have the Avatar take part in all the council meetings, so they could be kept up to date on the current events of the Republic and the world at large, but obviously Avatar Aang may have forgotten how temperamental and impatient a teenage Avatar could be.

Korra however, noticed that the proceedings took on a more serious turn as Tenzin nodded at General Shu, who had already gestured for the council doors to open.

"Our final matter of the day, is the Red Monsoons. General Shu?"

The Earth General, still quite shaken from the events of last night, stood up. Korra had heard about the attack on his military base, and she listened with interest as he gestured for the guards to open the doors, revealing two new people in the meeting room.

Commissioner Lin Bei Fong, and a water tribe businessman dressed in a blue suit.

"Avatar Korra," General Shu took the opportunity to introduce the Avatar to one of the council's most important business associates. "I'm pleased to introduce you to Verick. He's from the Southern Water Tribe as well, and is in charge of Tui-La Industries, one of the primary shippers for the United Republic."

Verick gave an extravagant bow to Korra, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "It's a pleasure and honor Avatar Korra. You cannot imagine how proud it is to see the Southern Water Tribe so well represented at the council meetings."

Korra smiled politely, somewhat feeling uncomfortable at the gracious comments that everyone seemed to throw at her. "Nice to meet you too."

"Ahem." Lin cleared her throat, reminding everyone of the importance of the meeting, and Shu nodded politely at her that he had her blessing to get it started.

"As you all know. Last night, the Earth Kingdom and United Forces base fell under attack from the Red Monsoons. Their target was a new weapon developed by Tui-La industries. The Wubei cannon." Lin stated off the facts flatly.

General Bumi raised his eyebrow in slight interest as he heard of the development.

"The cannon is a dangerous weapon, but purely customized for earthbenders." Lin continued. "As mister Verick can confirm."

"That's weird." Korra remarked. "Why would waterbenders steal an earthbender weapon?"

"Why indeed." Tenzin stroked his beard softly. "It appears this may link back to our metal bending triads from a few days ago."

"I'm positive." Lin said seriously.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm ready." Korra replied, eager to finally get back into action. But a quick stare from Lin told her that it was probably best to wait for her to finish her presentation.

"What next?" Tenzin asked.

"Luckily, unlike the metalbenders, we've had several hideouts of the Red Monsoons under observation these past few months." Lin said. "I propose we re-activate councilman Tarrlok's taskforce to breach these and salvage the stolen weapon."

Lin then smiled as she nodded her head towards Korra. "Avatar Korra, are you up to the charge?"

Korra cracked her knuckles. "I was born ready."

Lin continued on, "I will also recommend that my fire bending corps be attached to this team." Korra's heart jumped a beat as she heard this. _So Mako had made it!_

General Shu this time, spoke up. "I agree with your recommendations Lin. I will also add that the United Forces has also committed its elite commando unit to your cause. I have discussed at length with both Generals Bumi and Iroh regarding this matter. They both agree the triads have grown too out of control. It is time we put them back into their place."

"I've already made the necessary calls General." Bumi began with smirk. "They should be here right about-"

"Now."

Both the council chamber doors opened, and all eyes in the room reverted to the two figures standing at the doorway.

Asami Sato, and a rather confused Bolin.

"Um. Hi?"

"Bolin! Asami!" Korra couldn't help but rush up to her friends and offer them an engulfing bear hug, choking the life out of them. Despite being happy for the brief reunion of most of Team Avatar, Tenzin raised an eyebrow at his brother, who only shrugged.

_"Sorry, we figured these guys wanted in first."_

This time Korra and everyone in the room directed their eyes at the entrance, where four heavily armored soldiers appeared. Green and black combat vest, along with a dark green armored kimono. Two of them were girls, one armed with a metal crossbow, the other sporting dual metal tonfas. The other guy, a firebender, had a bo staff as his weapon of choice. All had their faces painted white, as a symbol of their status as Kyoshis. Although the bottom half of their faces were masked by a black cloth, to protect their identity in covert operations.

Then came the leader. He leader was young, perhaps Korra's age, but he was built like a soldier, his eyes exuding a quiet aura of confidence that impressed the council members.

"My name is Jet Morishita." The lead commando nodded as he took out his weapons, twin double _daos, _bowing deeply to Korra as he held the swords in respect.

"As leader of the Kyoshi Guard, it would be an honor to work alongside you, Avatar Korra."

* * *

For those of you who've read "The Promise", yes that is the very same Morishita name :)

**Nami swann - **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed it :) Yes i try to get this as close to what the feel of the show is like.**  
**

**Pabulover** - Linzin has been a wishlist of many fans for season 2, i may has well throw some more in mine :D

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs, follows, and Huge thanks again to Ninja curry girl for being my beta reader :) you are awesomah!  
**

Note: I've updated the table of contents to include all the 'episode' names. Kyoshi guard is inspirted by mellow-noiz's awesome Deviantart picture in my title screen, check her profile out!**  
**


	16. The Kyoshi Guard pt 2

"The Kyoshi Guard?" Korra admitted she never heard of these guys before, but to the random observer, they looked like a formidable sort, especially if they were part of the United Forces elite guard. Suddenly, the name clicked.

"Wait, you mean Avatar Kyoshi?"

Asami nodded, stepping in to help Korra out. "My father used to tell me stories about them when I was young. The Kyoshi were an elite group of female warriors devoted to the teachings and principles of Avatar Kyoshi. After the war, a chapter of them branched off to become Fire Lord Zuko's personal bodyguards under grandmaster Suki."

Jet nodded as Asami finished. "Miss Sato is correct, Avatar Korra. Today, every nation has their own chapter of Kyoshi Warriors acting as bodyguards for their leaders and as protectors of the homeland. It was hoped that with loyalty to the nation, they would not turn to treachery as the Dai Li did during the Hundred Year War."

"They do look pretty handy to have on your side in a fight," Bolin commented, rather impressed.

"They also make a very talented dancing group on days when council meetings need a bit of spicing up," General Bumi added with a snicker, and, to Korra's amusement, Jet blushed a little. He quickly decided to change the subject.

"Allow me to introduce my team." He pointed to the Kyoshi soldier with the Bo staff. "This is Kuzon, from the Fire Nation."

"It's great to meet another who fights for justice." Kuzon bowed politely to the Avatar; like Jet, he too wore the heavy male version of the armored kimono, complete with a combat vest.

"Uh...thanks." Korra felt a bit embarrassed by the compliments.

Jet smirked, amused by the situation as well. He pointed to the girl who was armed with the metal crossbow. "This is Farsight, our team sniper."

Farsight, rather than saying anything, simply nodded to the crew.

Jet continued , "She can pin a fly to a wall a hundred paces away –"

"That doesn't sound too hard," Bolin raised his eyebrow in jest.

"– Without killing it."

"Okay, consider me impressed!" Bolin quickly corrected himself, amazed and confused at the same time. Korra chuckled at the remark.

Jet then pointed to the last Kyoshi soldier, the other girl who was armed with the metal tonfas. "And this is Mizuki, our close combat special –"

Before Jet could even finish, Mizuki was racing towards Korra, and Korra gave a surprised look as the Kyoshi Warrior gave her a strong and friendly bear hug that felt like it could've crushed a steel bar.

"Um…hi?" Korra gasped, completely not expecting this at all.

Mizuki smiled, her eyes excited and friendly. "I'm such a big fan of yours Avatar Korra! You're even more awesome in person! And you have such an amazing aura!"

"Thanks…I think." Korra replied hesitantly.

"Mizuki, please, you're squeezing the air out of her," Jet said, the smile on his face telling Korra that this wasn't the first time Mizuki got a little too excited meeting someone.

"Sorry," Jet quickly apologized. "Mizuki gets a bit too excited sometimes, but she also happens to be our resident expert on chi blocking."

"Quite an amazing collection of individuals you have here, General." Asami suddenly gave a cold stare to the person who spoke, standing on the other side of the room. Before Korra had time to ask, the reason for her behavior was suddenly answered.

"Miss Sato," Verick said cordially as he stepped up to Asami, "What a pleasure it is to see you again. I had no idea you were friends with the Avatar."

"That's none of your business, Verick," Asami replied icily.

"My, such hostility." Verick shook his head sadly. "Your father at least, showed some professional courtesy whenever he dealt with me."

Tenzin cleared his throat, interrupting them before things got out of hand. "Actually, we brought Asami here for a special reason."

Commissioner Lin nodded, just as eager to get the diversion out of the way. "We have reason to believe that Hagane has kidnapped your father."

"My father?" Asami replied, her shock at war with her anger towards her father. "But why?"

"We're still trying to figure it out," Tenzin replied. "But needless to say, with someone as talented as your father in their hands, it could get quite dangerous."

"My father hates benders." She said, almost sadly. "He'll never work for them."

"Still, we have to operate under that assumption, until proven otherwise." Lin commented.

Korra put her hand arm Asami's shoulder in comfort, knowing that this was just another unwelcome burden in Asami's life. "Don't worry Asami," she said,"We'll get your dad back."

Asami smiled weakly. If anything, she wished she had her _old_ dad back, but she knew they were only trying to help. "Thanks," she mumbled.

"So what now?" Bolin asked, feeling completely out of place at this meeting; a pro bender stuck in a room with commandos, generals and council members.

Lin was the first to reply. "My officers are mobilizing as we speak. We'll focus our main efforts on a triad stronghold at the shipyards. The Kyoshis will take field command, while we oversee deployments at other Red Monsoon hideouts. General Shu and I will coordinate the attacks from headquarters."

At this, Lieutenant General Shu nodded towards Lin. "I'm also mobilizing the Earth Kingdom Guard Battalion for this mission as back up. They will arrive as reinforcements after your officers' and the Kyoshis' initial attack."

"We won't let you down, sir. Ma'am." Jet saluted formally to Shu and Lin, who both returned it.

"I'm coming with you," Asami said, stepping up to the front of the group.

"Absolutely not." Lin was the first one to shoot the suggestion down.

"You're an integral member of Republic City's business community. Your family has been the target of the Sovereigns and their allies. It's best you stay here under our protection."

Before Asami could protest, Korra spoke up. "I'm sorry Asami, but Lin's right. We can't take that risk." Even though she knew it was true, Korra hated every word of it.

Asami was stunned that Korra would take their side, but even she saw the wisdom in their words. "Then please,just … make sure my father is okay."

"We'll do that Asami, I 'll save him." Korra gripped her friend's shoulder tightly.

"You can count on us Asami." Korra said seriously, knowing just how much it hurt for her to stay behind.

"No sweat, 'll be back before you know it!" Bolin gave a thumbs up.

Sensing that it was time, Jet issued the order.

"Let's move out."

As one unit the Kyoshis exited the room, saluting Korra as they passed. While they left, Mizuki whispered playfully to Kuzon and Farsight, gesturing at Bolin.

"Was it just me, or is that guy kind of cute?"

* * *

_"Stand by, we're expecting reinforcements. Do not attack until we give the green light."_

The orders from Chief Saikhan came through the radio, and Mako grunted in annoyance as he recalled the hours they stood guard at the outskirts of an abandoned Future Industries shipyard. As far as Mako knew, the entire Republic City Metalbending Corps, as well a detachment of waterbending and firebending officers, were mobilized, standing at the ready outside the facility, ready for the attack. It went against Mako's very nature as a firebender to wait for someone else to move, and his partner recognized that as well.

"Cool it, kid," Officer Song stepped up behind Mako, placing his hand on his shoulder as if to hold him back. "I know you're eager to start the action, but orders are orders."

"I know, it's just that," Mako took a deep breath, "I don't have a good feeling about this." Mako replied, his eyes scoping out the facility ahead.

"A good officer always trusts his instincts." Song said reassuringly, "That's why we're waiting on reinforcements."

Mako sighed in defeat, leaning on the hood of the Police Satomobile.

_I hope Korra is okay._ He thought as he stared at the Triad building.

* * *

Waka smiled contentedly as the cannons were loaded into the submarines of the harbor, metalbenders lifting the weapons into the cargo bay hatches while the waterbenders worked to keep the submarines afloat with their bending. It had gone off without a hitch, and he felt a grudging respect for his new business associates. Whoever this Hagane character was, he was at least efficient. The Metalbending Sovereigns, along with a detachment of his Monsoons, had procured the submarine weeks ago from a Water Nation naval base. Now, several dozen Wubei Cannon were on their way out of Yue Bay.

"Fine work,_a__lly_," one of the Sovereign's lieutenants nodded gruffly. He was a smaller figure who sported the steel faceplate and combat armor of the metalbending triads.

Waka however, was impatient, knowing that there was still far more to be done. "We've done what your boss wanted. Now hold up your end of the bargain."

"Yes," The lieutenant agreed, "In exchange, we will help you with your operation to destroy the Agni Kais in two days time during the next full moon. The Sovereigns will commit to your plan."

"I expect to see your boss there," Waka said gruffly.

"He will be. I assure you."

Waka smiled, knowing everything was falling into place for his own plan. He looked in the direction of the police barricade. "How did you know they would wait?"

"We have our sources. Besides, they wouldn't risk an attack so early, not without building up their forces more. They know just the metal bending force is not enough to take us down, so they'll hit us with everythign they have. They say even the Avatar is on her way now."

A dark smiled formed on the Triad leader's face, but the Sovereign took no notice.

"In any case, my role is done here. We need some more time to load up the remaining weaponry. Hagane trusts you can offer a distraction. We will see you again in two days time."

"I look forward to it."

As the last of the metalbenders went into the submarine bay, he turned to his own band of Red Monsoons. Over fifty of them were on the warehouse floor, assembled and ready. Some had bent water around their arms like watery tendrils, others had formed ice swords and spears, having conjured them from the ocean water.

"Well, what do you say boys? Let's take the fight to them! We wouldn't want to disappoint Republic City's finest tonight, would we?"

The Red Monsoons cheered, filing out of the shipyard warehouse and darting straight for the police barricade.

* * *

"Incoming!" A metalbending officer shouted as he dived for cover, just as a large icicle spike impaled his Satomobile. A second spike was launched at the police van, overturning it and its occupants inside.

From the direction of the warehouse, a literal blizzard of ice projectiles went flying towards the police barricade, knocking back several police officers as well as destroying more vehicles.

"They're here!" Mako shouted, and with lightning quick reflexes, he shot a flame burst that melted an incoming ice spike, this one aimed straight at him. The projectile disintegrated into a cloud of steam and water as it went into contact with Mako's fire.

"Watch out kid!" Song shouted as he shot a metal cable at an incoming Red Monsoon, wrapping the cord around the man's waist before sending him flying into a nearby street sign.

More Monsoons jumped into the fray, and the entire Republic City police force found itself swamped with an attack from all directions. Waterbending triads, their arms wrapped in water, shot slabs of ice at the police, knocking down a few, and pinning several more against the walls.

Mako and Song held their own though, even as Triad members and Officers around them descended into a general melee. One triad waterbender tried to tie Mako up with a water whip, but the firebender conjured up a circle of fire with his hands, dissipating the water as it neared him. Another triad member went down, face first into the windshield of a Satomobile as Song sent a slab of concrete his way.

"We're being overrun!" Mako shouted as he shot another surge of flame at a waterbender, knocking him backwards into the crowd. Two more took his place, water whips at the ready.

"You don't need to tell me twice, kid!" Song grunted as he was forced back with a blast of water, so that he and Mako were back to back, surrounded by half a dozen Red Monsoons.

Reveling in their imminent victory, the Red Monsoon smirked, then prepared to send another blast of ice their way. As they moved forward however, a gust of wind quickly swept all six triad members off their feet, as well as throwing up a cloud of dust. More figures appeared and the sounds of struggles and punches echoed around Song and Mako.

When the smoke cleared, Mako couldn't believe his eyes.

"Korra! Bolin!" Mako exclaimed as he saw his two closest friends appearing above a pile of unconscious triad members.

Korra jumped into Mako's arms, giving him a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good to see you too."

"No time to ."A new person showed up, this one adorned in heavy green combat armor. This guy, Mako figured, was the back up.

"Let's clean house," Jet smirked, unsheathing his dual daos and leading the charge. To his pleasant surprise, Korra matched his speed, running alongside him towards another melee.

Two Red Monsoons, seeing her, quickly shot their water whips at the Avatar.

"I got this." Korra formed a sphere of air around her, diverting the water with ease, and shooting it back at her assailants. The first Red Monsoon's eyes went wide with shock as two streams of water enveloped him, pushing him down. Jet, meanwhile, used the opening to attack the second triad, knocking him out with the butt of his sword.

Three more triads emerged behind Korra and Jet, shooting jagged blocks of ice at the pair. There wasn't enough time for them to turn.

Before the ice spikes even reached them, they exploded in mid air. Each one shot through by a well placed crossbow bolt. Another Red Monsoon went down, a crossbow bolt pinning his leg into the sidewalk.

"Good shot, Farsight," Jet spoke into the radio of his mask.

Half a block away, the hidden Kyoshi Guard nodded her head in acknowledgement, before proceeding reload her crossbow to search for new targets.

Mizuki was up next, running at the three triads who moments ago had tried to take down Korra and Jet. The Red Monsoons, ready to counter, fired several ice spikes from their hidden water pouches. Moving nimbly, the Kyoshi Guard smashed one with her tonfa, while flowing through the attacks like the very water the triads bended.

The first triad tried to punch her, but she blocked it, and then countered with a series of precision jabs along the man's spine, blocking his bending. Another man tried to grab her, but a gentle flick of his wrist sent him reeling back in pain, only to be knocked out by a steel tonfa into the head.

The last Monsoon backed away, but was quickly knocked out by a well-placed Bo Staff behind him.

Kuzon's face was grim, focused. He ran past his teammates, twirling his Bo staff skillfully and using it to brush aside the water whips that came his way.

The Kyoshi dove forward, landing just in the middle of the group of triads. He planted his staff onto the ground, and swung himself along its length, planting a steel-toed boot into the face of one of Monsoons. After the kick, he landed gracefully, lifting the bo staff up to hit another thug just under the chin, and sending him flying back.

"Whoa." Korra commented, impressed at the Kyoshi's display.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Korra," Jet smirked, taking a set of throwing knives from his wrist guard and throwing them at a triad who was fighting Mako, pinning the thug against a satomobile with his clothes.

"Hey! I had that guy in my sights!" Mako shouted.

"Gotta be faster than that." Jet smirked, before rushing off to fight another Red Monsoon.

Frustrated, Mako quickly shot a burst of flame at another Triad, throwing the poor thug backwards into the windshield of a Sato mobile. Before turning to take down another Monsoon, he found that Jet had already beaten him to the punch, throwing a thug onto the ground and knocking him out with the butt of his sword.

"Great," Mako muttered under his breath.

Korra meanwhile, continued fighting, already sending a triad flying into next Tuesday with a well positioned block of concrete under his chin. Quickly spying another Monsoon who was sneaking up on Jet, she jumped behind him, catching the water whip with her bare hands and sending it flying back at the Monsoon's head. The water gushed into the man's face and suddenly froze, trapping him in an icy cage until Korra did a spin kick; shattering it and knocking him unconscious.

"Not bad, Avatar," Jet said nonchalantly as he skillfully twirled his dual dao swords, sheathing them as the enemies retreated. "And thanks."

"Don't mention it," Korra smirked, not hiding the fact that she was enjoying this moment of beating down Republic City's worst criminals.

The intervention of Korra and the Kyoshi Guards proved decisive, and soon the Red Monsoons were backing away from the barricade, and retreating towards the warehouse, their main base.

"They're backing off!" Officer Song shouted as he and his men finished off the remaining Monsoons in their area.

They watched as the last of the triads retreated to the warehouse, leaving behind a trail of wreckage and devastation as dozens of injured triads and officers littered the ground. Above the chaos, she saw, on the rooftop of the warehouse, was the leader of the Red Monsoons. The man watched the scene with glee written all over his face.

That ticked Korra off.

"We can't let them get away!" Mako exclaimed as he and Bolin joined Jet and Korra on the front lines, the remaining officers and Kyoshi Guards gathering behind them.

"They won't," Jet replied He turned towards Korra. "Are you ready for this Korra?"

"Let's do this," Korra nodded.

At that moment, the street slowly began shaking as pieces of concrete and rubble rose in the air, water bursted from the underground pipes, and a twisted pillar of flame and air manifested around them.

Everyone around watched in awe as Korra's eyes glowed white, a sphere of elements already forming around her body.

The Red Monsoons, terrified, started running back towards their head quarters, while Waka watched in awe, his laugh feral and crazed. _This _was power he craved. _This_ was the fear he longed to make his enemies feel. And even directed against him, he could not help but smile in pure admiration.

It was beautiful; majestic.

It was the power of the Avatar State.

* * *

**Once again, a big thanks to Ninja-curry-girl for her awesome beta'ing!**

Pabulover123 - aside from jet, you can also tell i referenced a few more people with the kyoshi gang ;) glad you enjoyed it!


	17. The Kyoshi Guard pt 3

**Jokermask18:** Thanks! Glad you liked it! I try to alternate between updating Scorched Earth and Book 2, so as soon as you see an update in one, I usually work on another, I'm definitely aiming to update more regularly so stay tuned. Appreciate your reviews as always!

**Pabulover**123**: **Thanks, that was exactly the type of refernce I was going for :) Look forward to more callbacks to ATLA as i continue this

**Princess9903:** Thanks! Glad you liked it :) I'm hoping that eventually something like the Kyoshi guard is showcased in Korra, who knows, with 3 seasons left anything is possible!

**Nami swann**: thanks for the review! There will be more ATLA references to come as i go further into this tale ;)

* * *

The smile on Waka's face lasted all of two seconds before the wave of destruction hit. Sato mobiles were overturned by the sheer gale force winds of Korra's Avatar State, and a wall of earth and ice shards slammed into the warehouse, tearing holes into the compound and knocking several of his triads back. They were soon followed by pillars of flame, which engulfed several Monsoons where they stood. Some tried to block the attack by conjuring walls of ice, but the flames melted them with ease. The assault continued as Korra unleashed a seemingly unlimited amount of elements at the enemy.

Explosions echoed throughout the compound as the jets of flame set off a nearby fuel tank, sending several Monsoons into the water. Entire buildings collapsed within themselves as the earth began shaking, throwing up clouds of soot and dust in the air.

The metal bending officers watched in awe at the display of raw power, a few cheered, while the Kyoshi Guards gathered behind Korra.

With the enemy in front of her crushed, Korra felt the power of the Avatar state leave her, and soon the light in her eyes vanished. She wobbled a bit, feeling lightheaded from the use of her powers, but nonetheless she was ready to go.

"Whoa" was all Bolin managed to say as he saw the destructive force of the Avatar state for the first time.

"Well done, Avatar Korra." Jet placed his hand on her shoulder in support, steadying her.

Then he unsheathed his dual dao swords, nodding towards the rest of his team and the metal bending officers. "Remember, these men are vicious criminals, some of the deadliest in the city. Don't hold back – your lives may depend on it."

"Best thing I've heard all day," Korra smirked. She rushed forward.

"Let's move out," Jet ordered.

"Sir!" the three Kyoshis followed Jet as he went behind Korra's charge into the ruins of the shipyard.

* * *

Mako had watched in awe as he saw Korra use her Avatar state for the first time. Granted he had heard stories about how Avatar Aang himself had transformed into the ultimate warrior with this technique,but to see it was another experience altogether. He was amazed that any of the Red Monsoons had survived the attack, considering she had literally just wiped most of the shipyard out in one blow. Most of the triads had already high tailed it out of there, screaming and running away from her like she was some kind of vengeful spirit.

It was also another side of Korra he hadn't seen before. He knew she had a fiery temper and killer instinct when she fought, but it was nothing like this before. It was like another side of her. One that just didn't seem human_._

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts from his mind as he rushed forward with Officer Song, taking out a dazed triad member with a flame blast, while Song restrained two more with his cables.

"Clear out the courtyard and support the Avatar!" Song shouted as he and his metal bending officers went to work. More of the Red Monsoons, still dazed from the last attack, now found themselves pinned against walls and lamp posts by the metal benders, while those that could fight back were slowly retreating.

"Come on, they're getting away!" Korra shouted, waving to the rest of the officers to follow her lead.

Three Monsoons rushed at her, two conjuring ice spikes in their hands, while another rushed forward surrounded by a sphere of water.

As the two triads with the spikes lunged forward to stab Korra, her eyes flashed white, and both Monsoons screamed as pillars of solid earth shot up from under them, throwing them onto what was left of the warehouse roof. The last Monsoon with the water bubble attacked next, punching the wall of water in front of them and letting loose a storm of ice shards.

Korra made no effort to dodge. She swept her arms forward, conjuring up a blast of wind that turned all his projectiles back, throwing him into a nearby metal post.

As Korra made her way into the remains of the warehouse, more bodies fell to her side. The Kyoshis were fast, taking down triads left and right with deadly proficiency. One Monsoon tried to blast Korra with a wave of water as she ran past, but Mizuki cartwheeled over him, hitting various points of his arms and neck before landing down. The wave of water simply dropped onto the Monsoon, who was swept down by a kick to the side.

Several more Monsoons screamed as crossbow bolts pinned them against the walls by the sleeves of their clothes. Another tried to rush one of the Kyoshis with a makeshift ice dagger, but Jet slipped under him, grabbed his arm, and slammed him against the wall.

The remaining triads, about a dozen left, literally climbed over themselves in fear to run away from the Avatar.

Seeing the thugs running like this brought a wolfish smile to Korra's face, and she wasted no time in pursuing them. Conjuring up flames in the palms of both her hands, she rushed forward.

* * *

"Have we loaded all of the merchandise yet, Shun?" Waka asked impatiently as he ran to the dockyards, ignoring the chaotic battle that raged behind him. Explosions and blasts of water and fire erupted from the ruins of the warehouse; signs that the enemy was gaining ground and his men were being overwhelmed. He had already ordered his remaining men to retreat, and to his side, several Red Monsoons had already jumped into the harbor bay, propelling themselves away with their waterbending.

"The last of the cannons are loaded, boss," Shun, the former Triple Triad –now Red Monsoon – replied, with a thumbs-up. "Last sub just left."

"Good," the triad smirked, "You know what to do Shun. Cover up our tracks. As much as I would love to entertain our guest,between the Kyoshis and the Feds, there's too many people at this party."

"Gotcha boss," Shun nodded.

At that, Waka simply walked into the harbour bay, the waters parting under him as he descended, forming first an invisible wall around him, until finally turning into a tiny air pocket as he submerged in the watery depths.

* * *

Korra felt like she had hit the jackpot as the rest of the Monsoon thugs trapped themselves in the warehouse room with her. It was an exhilarating feeling, a rush of power and adrenaline. She felt free, completely unleashed and unrestrained. In the past, her stomach would have cringed at the thought of facing more than one chi blocker by herself, but this was different. She was a fully realized avatar now, and these water bending Monsoons were neither blood benders nor chi blockers.

They were _history._

In an instant, two jets of flame shot out from her hands, knocking two of the terrified thugs through the room walls. Another panicky water bender summoned a water whip from his pocket flask, hoping to ensnare her arm, but Korra did a back flip to avoid it, punching the ground as she landed on her hands in a hand stand. The floor rippled, and several more Monsoons fell through the cracks of the floor.

The last terrified Monsoon was backed against the wall, visibly shaking as he tried to take water from his portable flask to bend at Korra.

She simply swiped it away with one wave of her air bending, and the Triad's heart seemed to drop as he heard the flask spill out the water into the hole Korra had punched into the ground.

"Looks like your luck just ran out," Korra said fiercely as she conjured up flame in her hands, her gaze lacking both pity and mercy.

"Please! I surrender!" The Monsoon raised his hands, almost dropping down to his knees.

"Sorry chump," Korra spat, knowing that these triads would pull every trick in the book in a fight. "Not buying it!"

She lunged forward, intending on pummeling the crook to next week.

Before she made contact however, a hand grabbed her wrist, extinguishing her flame.

"That's enough." It was Mako, his tone calm and serious.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise, not only at having her attack stopped, but having it stopped by Mako of all people. Surely he knew that these triads deserved everything coming to them?

"Mako? What are you –"

"The fight's over Korra. He's surrendering." Mako gestured towards the triad.

Korra looked past Mako, and saw that the Red Monsoon was still against the wall, still pleading for mercy.

Seeing that the man had truly given up, she nodded, extinguishing the other flame in her palm. Just as she powered down, the metalbending officers entered the room, restraining and arresting all the triad members Korra had knocked out.

"Where's their leader?" Korra asked.

Mako shook his head in disappointment. "He's long gone. Looks like these guys were just a distraction."

"You can never be too sure with these thugs," Jet remarked as he entered the room, a triumphant look on his face. He gave Mako a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be too hard on yourself. We've dealt a serious blow to the triads tonight."

"We let them get away with the stolen weapons," Mako grumbled.

"They knew we were coming," Jet shrugged, obviously not concerned with that detail. "There was no way we could have anticipated that. Besides, we can press the prisoners for information if need be."

He then turned to Korra.

"You were a huge asset in our battle today Avatar Korra," Jet complimented Korra as they watched the line of prisoners being escorted out. "We couldn't have done this without your help. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's about time I was able to put the Avatar state to good use." Korra cracked her knuckles in emphasis.

"I don't see why not. When you have the advantage over the enemy, you use it, it's as simple as that," Jet said flatly, as though that were the single overriding truth in the world.

"Korra, can we talk for a sec?" Mako took Korra's arm, rather forcefully, gesturing at the door of the warehouse.

"Uh, Sure." Korra had a confused look as she was dragged to the next room by Mako. "See you in a bit Jet."

"No worries, we've got it covered from here," Jet nodded as he watched the pair walk away.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, wondering why Mako was suddenly all edgy and serious all of a sudden. They still had a lot of work to do, rounding up the remaining triads as well as start looking for the gang leader.

When he was sure it was just the two of them, Mako started talking. "Have you seen yourself out there?"

"Of course," Korra smiled as she lightly punched Mako on the shoulder. "We kicked butt today didn't we?"

"It's not that," he shook his head. "I'm talking about you using the Avatar state to tear half the harbor apart."

"You're exaggerating Mako. It was the Triad's hideout. Besides," Korra added, somewhat defensively, "No one got hurt." She didn't expect this kind of talk, least of all from Mako.

Mako looked exasperated, as though he were struggling to find the right words to say. He sighed, deciding that it probably was best to say whatever he had on his mind.

"The officers taught me that firebending is dangerous and unpredictable, that I had to learn how to restrain and control it. I think the same can be said for the Avatar state."

"Jet said it was fine," Korra protested, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well Jet was wrong," Mako countered, rather annoyed at the mention of his name. "I don't think this is the right way to approach things."

"Oh! I get it!" She snapped her fingers, a smug look of satisfaction forming on her face. "You're jealous of Jet aren't you?"

"What?!" Mako found his face flushing for a split second. "No I'm not! I'm serious about this."

She chuckled. "Of course, I was just joking. Mako, you don't have to worry," Korra replied, her tone equally serious "I had it all under control."

"Like the part where you almost took out that guy who was surrendering?" Mako asked.

"You're starting to sound like Tenzin," Korra grumbled. This was the _last _kind of conversation she wanted now, when there was so much more that needed to be done.

"Maybe Tenzin was onto something when he said you shouldn't rely on it too much." Mako snapped. His time with the Republic City Police had taught him the value of restraint in his firebending, lest he ended up hurting an innocent bystander. He could make the same comparison with Korra's Avatar state. Using it as a booster rocket to an air scooter was one thing, but levelling an entire section of the city harbour was another.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, locking eyes with her. "I'm just concerned that you could end up getting hurt if you don't watch yourself."

Korra shook her head in annoyance, as well as letting Mako's hands slide off her shoulder. "You don't have to be. I'm not some half baked avatar that needs babysitting anymore. I'm ready to take on anything they throw at me, and if you can't see it, then fine by me!"

Not wanting to even continue the conversation, she quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Just as Korra walked out of the room, Bolin managed to catch up with his friends. He had been caught in the courtyard with the rest of the metalbenders, subduing the remaining triads, and he was happy to see that neither Korra nor his brother were hurt in the battle.

"Wow, that was amazing Korra!" He pumped his fist in the air as he saw her. "You made the triads look like they were nothing!"

"Thanks Bolin," Korra flashed a smile, but frowned as she saw Mako running after her. "At least _someone _appreciates what I did back there."

Before Bolin even had a chance to say anything more, she stormed off, obviously in a bad mood.

She was gone by the time Mako came running up to Bolin, who paused to catch his breath as he ran after Korra.

"Um...did I miss something bro?" Bolin asked his brother.

"You don't wanna know," Mako sighed, then quickly left Bolin as he ran off to chase Korra.

Before Bolin could even say anything more. The Earth Guards had arrived to the scene, assisting the Kyoshis and the Republic Police with rounding up the prisoners. They came in a convoy of armored military trucks, similar to the ones the equalists had used in their revolution, but these ones clearly belonging to the United Forces.

As the soldiers unloaded from the truck, a familiar voice rang in Bolin's ear.

"Well, looks like we got a troublemaker here already," the voice said in a firm, authoritative tone.

Bolin turned around to see a smiling Earth Kingdom officer. He quickly recalled the face from his memory, only instead of a loose and ragged dress, she was sporting the dark green uniform of an Earth Kingdom officer, along with green lacquered combat armor, as well as a green military beret with the square and circular symbol of the Earth Kingdom on it.

"Rin?" Bolin asked, genuinely surprised.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bolin." Rin smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, miles away on the other side of Yue Bay, Waka watched the smoking ruins of what was once the Future Industries Shipyard.

"Impressive, is it not?" Hagane commented nonchalantly as he observed the scene.

"Yes, very. Now, it's time for your part of the deal," Waka said lost a fair share of his men in the last raid, he was in no mood for small talk.

The metal bender nodded. "Indeed. We will meet again in two days time, during the next full moon. Then we will help you crush Agni Kai's once and for all."

A wicked grin flashed on Waka's face.

"That's what I like to hear."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Beta'ed by **Ninja Curry Girl**


	18. The Underground Pt 1

_Earth..._

_Fire..._

_Air..._

___Water..._

_____Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world._

* * *

_______Shiro Shinobi : Things are looking bad for the runner-up champions from last season, The Fire Ferrets. After starting the season off with a record number of consecutive losses, is there anything that the once-amazing Fire Ferrets and their captain, Bolin, can do to turn their luck around?  
_

* * *

_金_

_Book 2  
_

**_ Metal_**

_Chapter 5: The Underground_

* * *

It didn't take long for the police to gather up all the injured and surrendering triads, lock them up into the armored vans and ship them off to police head quarters. The fire department was also dispatched, and several water bending officers quickly raced to put out the various fires around the harbor that started from Korra's Avatar State. The Kyoshi Guards had also pitched in, rounding up several more of the criminals with the police. Jet even stopped by to tell Korra and the gang that he would escort the prisoners himself, thanking them again for their efforts before leaving with the rest of his squad. That Mizuki girl even blew Bolin a kiss before she left.

It was fine and all, but what bothered Bolin the most however, was Mako and Korra. They hadn't said a word to each other since the battle ended, and just standing between the two of them, he felt a tension so thick in the air, he swore he could cut it with a knife. Obviously they found the time to get into some sort of fight during the last battle; (_somehow that was strangely appropriate for them, he thought) e_ither way, getting home was going to be awkward.

At least, it would have been awkward, had Rin not offered them a ride in one of the Earth Kingdom military trucks. _Thank the spirits_.

With that pleasant thought, Bolin breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a comforting breeze blow past him as the truck drove down the street.

"Thanks Rin for giving us the ride." He turned to see Rin, who was standing at the end of the truck, holding onto a steel bar to steady herself. Her uniform was a light green lacquered armor, similar to the Kyoshi's but it seemed lighter, and more nimble.

"Don't mention it." she replied lightly. "It's not every day I get to sit down with the famous Avatar and her friends." Rin smiled at Korra, who quickly shook herself out of the stupor she was in (being mad at Mako and all).

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind, that's all." The avatar extended her hand cordially. "Nice to meet you. I'm Korra."

"It is an honor Avatar Korra." Rin bowed formally to Korra before shaking her hand firmly.

"So..." Korra, glad to take her mind off the previous fight with Mako, was curious about their new friend. "It seems like you two know each other before?" She remarked with a sly smirk that did not escape Bolin's attention.

"It's not what you think!" Bolin stammered defensively, which only caused everyone on the truck to look at him; a triumphant sneer was written on Korra's face as she got the response she was looking for.

Realizing that he fell hook line and sinker for the bait, he tried to recover. "Uh...what I meant to say was..."

Rin simply chuckled, seemingly enjoying Bolin's nervousness. "Bolin helped me out in finding a missing person when I worked the refugee camps. With help from Pabu and Mizu of course."

Mizu, the river rat, squeaked as she climbed onto her master's shoulder. Korra smiled as she saw the little animal, it reminded her of her own bond with Naga.

Glad to have that little detail taken care of, Bolin gestured towards his Mako, who was still staring blankly at the floor of the truck. "Oh, and this is my Brother, Mako."

"It's great to meet you." Rin nodded towards Mako, who raised his head in acknowledgment and smiled politely.

"Likewise."

Sensing his brother was perhaps not in the best mood to be in any type of conversation, Bolin decided to jump in.

"So ... you never told me you were in the Earth Kingdom army." Bolin and Korra both looked at Rin with avid curiosity, combat armor aside, she seemed a little too homely and down-to-earth for a member of an elite organization such as the Earth Guards.

"You never asked." Rin replied smoothly. "I only worked at the refugee camps when I'm off-duty. "

A shot of guilt ran through Bolin as she mentioned the camps, and he started regretting some of the words he chose from their last encounter. Even if they were Equalists, he wouldn't want to wish a life on the streets on anyone. Rin tried to explain that to him, and he just let his past prejudices get in the way. On some levels, he was probably not much better than the equalists who viewed all benders as evil.

"Look Rin, I owe you an apology for last time. I'm sorry if I came off as a bit of jerk in front of those people, I know you were just trying to help."

"Don't worry about it Bolin," Rin smiled, as though the incident at the camp never registered on her mind, flowing past her like water. "I'm just glad a bender like you can see past that."

"Ah, so you're a non-bender. That makes sense now..." Bolin thought out loud, then realized that it was probably not the most tactful thing to say. "Not that there is anything wrong with that of course!"

"Well. It's kind of complicated." Rin said uneasily, rubbing her arm unconsciously with her gloved hand.

Korra decided it was best to spare their new friend any more awkwardness. "Bender or non-bender, It's great to meet you." She said warmly, "We could always use someone on our team who's got the inside scoop with the Earth Military, isn't that right Bo?" She gave him a not-so-subtle nudge with her elbow.

"Ow- I mean, yea of course!" Bolin replied with a smirk.

* * *

The ride back to the City Council was brief, and the first thing Korra saw was Tenzin rushing out to greet them, asking whether anyone was hurt. Both Lin and General Shu were present as well, and Rin re-assumed her soldierly duties as she saluted both of them, reporting to them the events of the battle.

Lieutenant General Shu nodded his head in approval as Rin gave the report, while Lin had an uneasy look on her face. Korra knew all too well why; the triads had gotten away with the stolen cannons, and there were still the unaccounted metal bending triads.

"You did well Rin," General Shu remarked, curiously calm for someone who had just lost an arsenal of powerful weaponry, but Korra attributed it to his relief that the Earth Forces managed to defeat a good chunk of the triads without significant casualties.

"We'll interogate the prisoners." Lin offered as the rest of the gang unloaded from the truck. She gave a stern nod to Korra and the brothers, deep in thought on their next course of action. "Hopefully they should give us clues."

"The Kyoshi's have reported back to me via radio." Lieutenant Shu offered. "Jet says they will follow the trail on their end. They will report back to me if any significant results turn up."

Lin nodded towards Mako, who quickly saluted, realizing he was still in uniform.

"Officer Mako, I want a debrief with you and Avatar Korra later on." She raised an eyebrow as she noticed a subtle tensing up between the two when she mentioned it, but she decided to ignore it; there were more important matters to attend to.

"Yes Ma'am!" Mako saluted.

"Okay Lin, just let us know when." Korra replied, still somewhat mad at Mako for the little exchange back at the harbour. "I think I'll hit the showers first, I need to wash this stink off." She purposely gave Mako a glare as she stormed off.

Lin watched her lleave, then eyed Mako and Bolin for an explanation.

The Earthbender simply shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine Chief."

"It's nothing Chief, we'll work through it." Mako replied tersely.

"You better," Lin replied tersely. "The last thing I need is adolescent drama throwing off my operation. If anything happens, I will hold both of you responsible." She poked Mako firmly in the chest, causing him to cringe back. "You got that?"

Mako gulped, despite fighting side by side with Lin against the Equalists, she was firmly in 'no-nonsense-boss' mode right now. "Loud and clear."

"Good." Lin relied firmly, then she gestured towards Tenzin, "Come Tenzin, I think it's time we have a talk with our prisoners."

"Right." Tenzin replied as he scurried after Lin, somewhat unnerved as well by her sudden show of authority. Some things never changed. Still, he promised that he would have a talk with Korra later to make sure everything was alright. General Shu nodded, following suit as well.

"So, I guess it's back to the island with us." Bolin began.

Mako inwardly groaned, then wrapped his arm around his little brother. "Why don't we show Rin around town. From what she told us, she's totally new in Republic City! I think it's a good time to give her the grand tour!"

"I think that's an awesome idea!" Rin agreed. "What do you say Bo?"

"I'd imagine I'd just get in the way of your duties. You know...Earth Guard and all. You are like some sort of important rank with loads of responsibilities right?"

"Well...technically being in the Earth Guards grants me the equivalent rank of major in the United Forces."

"A Major?! Wow, that's amazing." Mako exclaimed.

"Not really," She waved off the compliment. "I work behind the scenes, I don't really get a chance to show off the badge. But when I do." She puffed up her chest in emphasis. "_It is awesome_."

"Heh, I can imagine." Bolin smirked.

"Another good thing about working behind the scenes...I got some time to kill whenever the General is off performing drills." She winked.

Mako didn't miss a beat, and he decided that it was time to fulfill one of his many brotherly duties.

"Hmm...Interesting." Mako gave a sly grin. "How about my brother shows you some of his Pro Bending matches?"

"What?!" Bolin blurted in suprise. "Well...sure I guess, but my team is still totally new at this. We still haven't won a match."

"Don't worry about it." Rin waved it off. "I'd be delighted to. It's not every day I get to see one of the _fabulous_ Bending Brothers in action." Rin mockingly mimicked the description that Shiro Shinobi loved giving them.

"Then it's set!" Mako finished off, "There's a match on tomorrow, you should drop by. I'll hook you up with our friend Asami for good seats."

"Sounds like a plan." Rin smiled, formally saluting Mako and nodding towards Bolin before walking away; Mizu squeaked, wrapping it's tail around her shoulders comfortably as she went her separate ways.

Once she was safely out of hearing distance, Mako grabbed Bolin by the shoulder.

"Look, Bro, I'm trying my hardest to give you a leg up here, but throw me a bone dude!" Mako whispered not-so-subtly.

"Hey!" Bolin backed off, "What makes you think that?!"

"The way she looks at you dude." Mako replied. "Besides, you always wanted me to help you out."

_Uh yeah...like you helped me out with Korra._ Bolin sighed, the wound was still somewhat raw, but maybe Mako had a point, and it was time to move on.

"Think she has a boyfriend?" Bolin wondered out loud.

"Dude, She's a member of a secretive, elite organization of highly trained assassins and bodyguards. I doubt she gets out often." Mako surmised.

"And your idea of helping me is setting me up with said girl. Who can probably kick the snot out of me?"

"Well...I went for Korra."

_Touchè. _

* * *

"_AAAAaaand welcome back ladies and gentleman to the most exciting sport in the world! Pro bending! __Tonight's main event is brought to you by Cabbage Corp; __Republic City's trusted name in technology for over fifty years_; give them a shot. Remember, You only leaf once!"  


The crowds cheered as Shiro Shinobi finished another one of his patented speeches. Today was a sell out crowd, and tens of thousands of excited and anxious fans flooded the stadium in a literal sea of color and humanity. From every conceivable angle, camera flashes and strands of confetti flooded the stage, while the spot lights all centered on the pro bending arena below.

In the past, Bolin relished this feeling, the arena, the sounds, the sights, and the legions of adoring fans; But all he felt now now was apprehensive- nervous even. In the past he had Mako and Korra backing him up, but now they were gone, and replaced by two nervous, nearly useless, team mates. Pi and Trung. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get through to them to even put up a decent effort.

He sighed.

_I guess I'm not cut out to be a captain._

_NO Bolin. _He smacked the side of his head. _Bad thoughts. Bad brain! Get a hold of yourself._

He turned towards his two team mates.

"Look guys," Bolin spoke in exasperation, almost in a pleading tone. "I know we haven't had the best results during our time together. But I really believe we can turn this around. Our luck is bound to change!"

"You think so Cap't?" Trung, the fat fire bender, asked. Even Pi, the skinny water bender had a flash of hope in his eyes.

"I know so." Bolin grinned, feeling some of his old energy returning to him. "We're the under dogs, I know, but that means the pressure is on them. Just work on the game plan as we discussed, and we'll get our first win today!"

"Now let's get out there and win!"

"Yah!" The two other team mates cheered, and Bolin suddenly felt very confident. Maybe this time, they'll turn their luck around.

"Alright, let's go!" Bolin waved at the other two benders, and the Fire Ferrets strotted confidently onto the stage.

The change in their posture seemed to have also effected the crowd, as they burst into applause when they approached the middle of the ring.

_"In this corner, we have the fantastic Fire Ferrets!"_ Shiro's voice reverberated through the stadium, causing the crowd to break out into near pandemonium.

"_AAAaand now! For their wild card opponent today; you'll notice that they are no stranger to the Ferrets!"_

That put a dent in Bolin's composure.

_Okay, we fought them before, but this time it'll be different!_

The platform slowly rose on the other side of the arena, and the stadium fell into a hushed silence as everyone was wondering who the surprise opponent could be.

Bolin's mouth dropped as the three opponents revealed themselves on the other side of the ring. The crowd, completely excited by the prospect of this rematch, roared in approval.

"Well, if it isn't chump change himself." A slimy, all too familiar voice rang in Bolin's ears as he stared at his opponent, who strutted to meet the Fire Ferrets at the center of the ring.

The slick hair. The patented creepy eyed stare. Complete with the most arrogant smirk on the face of the planet.

Yup. It was Tahno.

_"Introducing a rematch of last season's championship round! The Future Industries Fire Ferrets and our reigning champions : The White Fall's Wolf Bats!"_

The crowd burst into a frenzied applause at the announcement._  
_

Bolin meanwhile, just sighed._  
_

_Well...nuts.  
_

* * *

Asami watched uneasily as the two sides met up in the center of the ring. Even last season, with seasoned elite benders like Korra and Mako, the team fell short of their championship. She didn't need to guess the outcome of this one.

"So..." Asami looked towards her guest, a girl in an Earth Kingdom dress who Mako introduced to her as Rin. "This your first Pro-bending match?"

"Not really." Rin remarked, even though she was utterly engrossed in the sheer scale and pageantry of the Pro-bending arena. "Back in Ba Sing Se, we have a tournament called Earth Rumble LXXVI, but it's no where near as intense as this!"

Rin cupped her hands around her mouth as she saw the Fire Ferrets approached, and she shouted. "Go Bolin! Knock 'em dead!"

* * *

Bolin gulped as he watched the Wolf Bats take up their combat stances at the ring. Both Pi and Trung seemed to be just as scared as they realized they were matched up against the defending champs.

Before Bolin could say anymore, the referee struck the bell.

"_And they're off! The rematch of the decade folks! Keep your eyes peeled because I feel this one will be a doozy!"_

Bolin barely had time to duck as a stream of flame and water went straight at him, missing his head by barely an inch and scrapping the sides of his helmet. The Fire Ferret captain barely had time to turn back before he realized the two streams knocked Pi and Trung backwards into zone three.

_"OUCH! That has got to hurt folks, right off the bat the Fire Ferrets are in danger of having two of their players knocked out-" _Shiro fiercely kept up on the action with his play-by-play commentary.

Ming, the earthbender on Tahno's team, smirked as he delivered the coup de grace, summoning three earth discs and lobbing them straight at the three Fire Ferrets.

"Oof!" Bolin grunted in pain as he took the disc straight in the chest, but he quickly grounded his feet, taking most of the blow. It still didn't stop him from sliding backwards into zone two.

He turned around, and groaned as he noticed that both Pi and Trung were knocked off by the discs.

_"Slight correction folks, the Fire Ferrets have just had two of their benders knocked out. Boy that didn't take long!" _Shiro was just as amazed, as the whole play took literally two seconds.

Now it was just Bolin, by himself, against the best pro-benders in the world.

Tahno snickered as he and his team mates approached the now conquered Zone one of the Fire Ferret's territory. He gave his hair a cocky whip as he strutted forward.

"Look, I'm grateful to the _Uh-vatar_ for restoring my bending and all, so that's why I'm going to take it easy on one of her little friends. No funny business, this is fair and square." Obviously that brief stint of losing his bending didn't damage Tahno's ego one bit.

"Give it up, you're nothing without your brother." Shaozu, the firebender on Tahno's team, taunted Bolin.

_Ouch._ Bolin thought. But still, at least they weren't cheating this time_,_ then again, they didn't need to.

The sneer stayed on Tahno's face as he summoned up another torrent of water, sending it straight at Bolin, while Ming and Shaozu followed with their own waves of earth discs and fire blasts. Bolin nimbly dodged the water blast easy enough, but he found himself singed in the side by the fire blast, and he took two more Earth discs in the gut, sending him tumbling back into zone one.

_"It looks like this is over folks, barring some miracle, the Wolf Bats are once again asserting their dominance."_

Bolin grunted as he rolled onto his stomach, narrowly avoiding a jet blast of water that would have sent him toppling into the pool with his team mates.

"GAH no! come on Bolin you can do it!" Rin shouted in encouragement.

"Show 'em whose boss Bo!" Asami joined in, "We believe in you!"

Tahno meanwhile, merely chuckled.

"How cute, you got a fan club. I'll be sure to give them front row seats to your dunking."

The pain shot through Bolin like a tidal surge, and for an instant, he felt nothing but self pity. _I'm always the weak one._ _Always being saved. It's always either Mako or Korra who would take action, who would save the day. That's probably why she went for him anyway..._

Bolin wasn't all too sure what happened, but that last thought, rather than discouraging him, simply made something snap inside of him. Something that wasn't there before.

His fists were suddenly gripping the ground tightly.

_No...  
_

"Let's finish this boys!" Tahno shouted in triumph and the Wolf Bats all attacked at once, sending jets of fire, water and earth towards the prone Bolin. Asami and Rin both closed their eyes, unable to watch their friend get swept away.**  
**

Then, in that split second where everything seemed to slow to a crawl, something unreal happened.

Bolin was flying.

Literally, flying; he was A good four feet above the platform as he pushed off the prone Earth discs beneath him with such force that his bending propelled him upwards, dodging the Wolf Bats' attacks which slipped harmlessly beneath him.

Still in mid air, Bolin conjured up three earth discs and thrusted his arms forward, sending them flying at all of the Wolf Bats. Tahno did a back flip to dodge his earth disc, as did Ming, while Shaozu simply blasted the earth disc apart with his fire bending. The two errant discs simply flew past the Wolf Bats.

"Nice try, _loser." _Tahno said triumphantly as he resumed the attack.

"Who said I was finished?" Bolin quickly curled his arms back, and before they knew it, both Ming and Shaozu stumbling forward in sheer surprise. Somehow, Bolin had bent the earth discs back so it returned to him like a boomerang, striking both Wolf Bats in their exposed backs and sending them tumbling forward.

_Now!_

As soon as Bolin made contact with the ground again, he summoned up two sets of earth discs, and sent them flying at the chest of both Ming and Shaozu, knocking them back into the Fire Ferret's zone two. The duo growled in annoyance but didn't have time to compose themselves as Tahno was sent flying into them, knocking the Trio back to zone one on their end.

"You'll pay for that!" Tahno shouted.

Bolin however, heard none of it, he was nimbly dodging side by side as Tahno and the Wolf Bats retaliated, but they were striking nothing but air. Bolin was in what he affectionately called, "da zone".

_Wait for the enemy to move. That is the Earth Bender way. _He breathed. Calm. Focused.

Two more earth discs smashed into Shaozu, sending the first of the Wolf Bats tumbling over the edge of their zone and into the water. Tahno barely had time to comprehend what was happening before another disc grazed him, flying past him and knocking a startled Ming off the platform and into the water.

_"Folks! I have seen many amazing things during my time in Pro-bending! But nothing compares to what we have just witnessed! Bolin is single handedly forcing back the defending champs into their own territory, and what a show he is putting on for us folks!"_

Tahno gave an almost feral growl as he found himself forced back into zone two on his side. Bolin made no break in his attacks as he continued the assault, neither did Tahno. Over what seemed like an eternity, jet blasts of water were exchanged with furious barrages of earth discs as both of the opponents seemed evenly matched.

"I was gonna go easy on you, but you asked for it!" Tahno threatened as he sent a jet stream of water that pushed Bolin back to his own zone, so that both combatants were back to where they were at the start of the match. The crowd was at a near frenzy, cheering wildly. Never in the history of Pro-bending had a solo match gone on for this long.

"Gimme your best shot." Bolin crooked a finger at Tahno, and the enraged water bender quickly conjured up two water whips, one in each hand and rushed forward.

"You asked for it." Tahno smirked, and he quickly rushed forward, doing a forward jump kick that summoned a huge gush of water from the drainage pipes on his side, soon, a huge wall of water towarded over Bolin. The earthbender quickly sent two earth discs at Tahno.

The three discs quickly penetrated through the wall of water, and Bolin knew he had found his mark when he heard the earth disc explode. He grinned confidently, that would have sent Tahno flying back for sure.

Suddenly, a stone disc hit him smack in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and propelling his body backwards.

_What!? But I didn't..._

He took a look back towards Tahno, who gave a cocky grin and a mock salute with his free hand. His other arm, enveloped in a water whip, was holding a shattered earth disc, one of the two Bolin had sent flying towards him previously.

_He caught my earth disc with his water whip, and threw it back at me..._

Cursing himself for letting Tahno tricking him. He found himself flying back in the air, trying vainly to grip some solid good ground underneath him, but the momentum soon carried him over the edge.

_No..._

And into the watery depths below.

* * *

Bolin coughed as he spat out the unsavory water of the bending arena pit. The crowd was already cheering as the announcer declared the White Falls Wolf Bats the winners by the narrowest of margins. He sighed, propping his arms on the side of the pool as he ran through the match in his head.

He had tried his best, and it wasn't enough.

And that hurt. It hurt badly.

"That was amazing Bolin!" Rin said excitedly, "I think you've set the record for the longest time for a solo effort in Pro-bending history! Even Asami agrees, right?!"_  
_

"Yeah Bo," Asami smiled with encouragement. "Don't be so hard on yourself, not even Korra or Mako could have done any better."

Mentioning those two probably didn't help either.

"It wasn't enough." Bolin sighed, normally he would have found a silver lining. Something to cheer him up. Even Pabu curling up next to his arms in support wasn't doing anyting. For some reason, it just wasn't in him any more.

He picked himself out of the pool, and simply walked off.

"Bolin? wait!" Rin tried to call after him, but Asami simply shook her head. She knew Bolin would have wanted some time alone, and Rin relucatantly had to agree. It was just that, neither of them were used to seeing this side of their friend before. They hoped he would be okay.

Bolin simply sighed, shoulders slumped in defeat as he walked away. If he couldn't make it in Pro-bending, the dream he had dedicated all of his life to, what else was there to do?

* * *

It was hours later that Bolin found himself sitting at his usual spot whenever he felt down: Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Usually a bowl of noodles from here would bring his spirits up even when they were at their lowest. But the bad news kept piling on. Asami had told him briefly after the match that both Pi and Trung had quit the team, so the Fire Ferret's had ceased to exist. She promised she would look for new team mates for Bolin, but at this stage, what was the point?

Bolin sighed, founding himself lost in thought, completely unaware of the fact that a hunched old man sat beside him. He wore a white ponytail, and sported a weathered face, as though he had been through many trials, and although had a massive belly, it did nothing to hide the muscles that he built over a long career. This man, in particular, was very familiar to Bolin.

"Figured I'd find you here." The old man grumbled as he ordered a bowl of water tribe noodles, even sharing a strand of it with Pabu, who squeaked in thanks.

"Toza?" Bolin turned in surprise as he recalled his old trainer and mentor.

"Down in the dumps I see?" He grumbled roughly.

"You can say that." Bolin sighed. "So, you here to lecture me?"

"Lecture you? Nah, I'm here to pound some sense into you."

He gave Bolin a not-so-gentle punch in the shoulder, and that quickly snapped him out of his depressing stupor.

Toza gave a rough sigh, as though he felt uncomfortable during these moments. But some things, he figured, needed to be said.

"Look...Bolin, I know times have been tough for you and your brother, but you've fought through most of it. Heck, this is _nothing_ compared to when I first found you two off the streets."

Bolin cringed inwardly at the memory of that awful time being brought up.

"I'll cut to the chase."

He placed a rough calloused hand on the young man's shoulder.

"You have potential. I saw it out there when you almost took out the champs single handedly. You just gotta make the choice. The hard choice. Of whether you are willing to _live up_ to that potential every day of your life. No matter how many times you get knocked down. That is the key to everything you'll encounter, whether in Pro-bending, or in life."

"But what can I do?" Bolin sighed, still lost in his gloom. "My team is gone, in case you haven't noticed."

"You'll find a way." Toza grunted. "Listen."

His tone suddenly took a more angry tone. "You can waste your life away feeling sorry for yourself all you want, but you're not wasting the time I put outta _my _life training the both of you. Now go out there and bounce back kid."

Another light punch, this time right in the noggin.

_OUCH! _Bolin cringed back.

_Okay._ Maybe Toza was right. Maybe all he needed was to keep trying.

"I've said what I came to say." Toza grunted, throwing some yuans onto the table to cover Bolin's tab. "Take some time to think it over, who knows? Maybe an opportunity will drop by."

Before he turned around to even reply, Bolin saw that Toza was gone, his huge frame already a shadow walking down the street.

"Your friend has a point."

Another voice shot up in the corner of the restaurant, and Bolin shriekd in surprise, throwing Pabu into a furried frenzy as he wrapped around his master's neck.

"Sorry if I startled you." The man said politely, getting up and brushing his fine water tribe suit. "I couldn't help but over hear your little dilemma."

"Mister Verick?" Bolin remembered him briefly from the meeting he had yesterday at the council chambers.

"Please, call me Verick." The businessman smiled warmly as he took a chair next to Bolin. "It's not every day I see an earthbender appreciate the finery of Southern Water Tribe cuisine."

"Ah yeah, I guess I got that from my parents..." Bolin replied, rather cautiously.

Picking up on his hesitation, Verick immediately went straight to business. "Look, I'm not here for anything other than a quick chat. I saw you out there my boy. I saw how you almost single handedly took down the reigning champs! If only you had better team mates, the championship pot may have been yours."

"I'm not blaming Asami, if that's what you are trying to get me to think." He replied in annoyance.

"And i'm not asking you to." Verick replied cooly. "Just that I noticed you are short on team mates, team mates that were contractually owed to you by Future Industries. It may take Miss Sato some time to find you some new ones, considering her recent projects in running the Refugee camps and orphanages. Who knows when you'll step in the ring again."

He quickly reached into his coat pocket, flashing out a card. "I'm not asking you to turn your back on your friend, but in the mean time, since you are temporarily unemployed, I could use an elite bender like you in my own tournament."

Bolin eyed Verick suspiciously as he took the card.

"Only as a temporary measure of course." He reassured Bolin. "Once Miss Sato has found your team mates. Then you can finish off your contract with her."

"Of course." Verick smirked confidently. "A bender like you can go a long way with an agent like me. You could consider my services Bolin, I can put you at the top of the Pro-bending world.

"Okay, enough with the cryptic stuff." Bolin said impatiently. "What exactly are you talking about?" He knew Verick was perhaps not the best friend of Asami's, but he was right in a sense. Without team mates, he could hardly compete as a Fire Ferret any more, at least with this offer, he could just make sure he doesn't get rusty. Maybe this was the opportunity Toza was talking about?"

Knowing that his prey had taken the bait, Verick very smoothly flashed a pamphlet in front of Bolin.

"Have you by chance heard of...the Underground?"

* * *

It was a chilly night in Republic City, and the almost-full moon basked the alleyway in an eerie white glow, reminding everyone that the full moon was fast approaching. It was here, where Korra and Mako met at the rendezvous point.

After they had some time to cool their heads, the two agreed that they would have to put aside whatever tensions or hurt feelings they had for now in order to focus back onto the case.

In this case, it was Mako tapping into his usual information network to get the next clue on the whereabouts of Hagane and his gang.

"Alright city boy. What's your brilliant plan?" Korra asked flatly, still a little mad at Mako.

"Just be patient." Mako whispered. "He'll be here soon."

And right on cue, out of the shadows of the alleyway, a figure emerged, greeting both of them casually.

"Yo." Korra quickly went into a defensive stance, but when she noticed that Mako seemed very familiar with this person, she quickly dropped her guard.

"This is everything you wanted Mako." The kid, a street urchin that Korra recognized immediately, whispered to Mako as he slipped him a sheet of paper.

"Great work Skoochy," Mako smiled, "Spirits know I'm going to be paying through my nose for this one."

"Oh will you ever." Skoochy grinned in anticipation.

"So, what's this?" Korra asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"It may be our next clue in the case. If everything goes right, we can stop the Monsoons and Hagane, right here." He slapped at the piece of paper for emphasis.

"Word on the street is," Skoochy whispered. "The Monsoons and Sovereigns are mobilizing for something big tomorrow night, and it'll happen right here."

He pointed at the pamphlet.

"It's an illegal underground bending arena. Run by the Agni Kai and used as a recruitment ground for potential triads." Mako explained, his dealings with the triads in the past had given him plenty of knowledge of how the they worked.

Skoochy smiled as he leaned forward, whispering conspiratorally to his gathered friends.

"Yup, he's right. They have a name for this illegal arena. Very appropriate actually. They call it 'The Underground'"


End file.
